The Conquest
by Marronett
Summary: He was a Prince of Power. She was a Princess with her own collection of playful conquests bent on gaining peace at any price. With nothing else worth winning they engaged in a tyrst of seduction trying to see which one would fall first
1. History

* * *

Title: "Conquest"

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R – just cause I'm not sure where it's going.

Get out of jail free card : The usual I own nothing except for the concept behind the fanfiction yet own no characters or original history... just my own imagination.

I started writing this towards the end of "Usa's Birthday." I found the flashbacks in that story so interesting I wondered what it would have really been like if the two had really been that way back on the Moon and Earth... so I gave a jab at it. You'll notice with many of my stories... they all have the same tying points together. You'll notice it the most with Serenity's father, Fergal who is a character of my own creation and is owned by me. ;) Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

_Introduction:_

The flame flickered upon its wick as it's owner took her seat at her desk. With a delicate hand she reached for her quill, perfect sheets of parchment before her begging to be documented upon. Moonlight shone in through her window and she looked towards it with a smile as it bounced off the rocky surface and into her face. The sun's rays were most welcome on the planet. She dipped her quill into its thick liquid and brought the sharp tip to a blank world waiting to be filled with letters.

_It was the year 2112AC (alliance centered) that is to be greatly remembered in the history book as the birth of the greatest power in the known galaxy. It was upon this date in the sixth month that a new star had been born and the planets of the Milky Way Galaxy all aligned for the first and only time of the century. It was this moment, in the birth of a great new power that the planets had been drawn to a single point in the galaxy, lining up one right after the other in recognition of the power that would soon rule them all. It was in this alliance that a great prophesy was soon made that the star born would again bring the planets into full alignment for centuries to come. _

_To give one background on this great event would be to travel twelve years prior to the ascension of the honorable Selenity the throne of the envied Moon Kingdom that rested on the fourth planet of the solar system the Moon. Birthed from the goddess of the Moon Selene she was praised as a woman of tradition and elegance who led her people with love and gave prosperity to all who would take her hand. Granted with the power of the goddess she possessed a crystal with the purest form of power that only her birthright could yield. It's power was feared and respected as the greatest in the universe for no one feared to cross it and none could possess it. Single handedly she helped rebuild the torn worlds of the system that had been devastated by their god counterparts whose only remaining fragments where they're left behind children. She gave them the power they needed to once again rebuild their worlds, healing their scars and creating stable monarchies throughout the system. She soon brought them in an alliance that would protect them from any outsider and nurture them as the true heirs to the galaxy. Through this Alliance it was unanimously voted upon by its members to make Serenity the Queen over the Galaxy. In the year 2105AC Serenity was made Advisor and Queen to the planets of the Alliance, hailing her as the most powerful creature in the galaxy. Over time the only two that had not joined in her Alliance where the rogue planets Earth and the sun who proved throughout the ages to stand alone as others had forged and broken alliances. _

_The sun was a feared planet of magical powers for no mortal human or alien could live on the planets destructive and flaming surface. It's people were passionate and impulsive adventure seekers who dwelled in peace among themselves and others and they possessed a grand army of disciplined magicians who were hidden deep within the sun. Its private planet was ignored throughout the centuries yet glowed like a giant beacon as Lord of the galaxy, the moon being it's second counterpart separate and equally powerful. In the year 2109AC the King of the sun birthed from the god Apollo met and despite surprising contrasts fell in love with the Queen of the Moon. Through their love was created a marriage that brought the only alliance of the Sun and the Moon ever recorded in our history. It was a love that had proved to break boundaries and the sun happily embraced its new Queen even though she would never step upon their land for even her powerful body could not survive. It was the only time recorded in history where the sun warriors had forgotten their prejudices and given into planetary peace and it was a decision wisely made._

_The earth stood alone as the mortal inhabitation divided into sections with their own small rulers and governors all dominated by one Monarch family. Prejudice and Prideful it disregarded any other planet and lived amongst themselves wishing no alliance or enemy with anyone claiming neutrality as a mask of defense. Having mere mortals the gods had felt pity on the Earth and granted their chosen monarchy powers derived from the precious soil of their world and gave to it four solitary protectors called The Generals who possessed powers not known to the planet. To this monarch run by King Duucan a son was born in 2109AC as the single and sole heir to the throne and prophesied future protector forever bound to the land he was born in. Endymoun marked the new beginning of an old prejudice kingdom yet no one would realize that until he changed his world. _

_It was also in the year 2109AC during the great marriage celebration of King Fergal of the Sun to Queen Selenity of the Moon that the first child of the alliance was born to the distant world of Pluto. Controlled by the spinning wheels of time the new granddaughter to Chronos had his blood flowing through her veins claiming her as the new guardian to the Time Gate when she was old enough to assume it. Her birth was greatly celebrated and welcomed by Serenity as the start of their new beginning._

_Yet it was the year 2112AC that would most be remembered as it marked the birth of the Inner and Outer Courts as well as the undying star. It was in this year that the planets Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune gave birth to new stars and powers in the form of daughters. Blessed by Selenity they were given the powers of their ancestors to become guardians to the galaxy and the royal families of the worlds. It was during this year as I stated before that the planetary alignment occurred drawing all ten planets lined one right after the other with the Moon as the leading star. It was in this alliance that a great surge of power had erupted sending each planet on a specific course around the galaxy. Before each planet save Earth who's course had always been constant was decided on a whim by the rulers and gods. It was the birth of a new ruler that had placed every planet on their alignment where they would remain for eternity. _

_It was in this year that Selenity gave birth to her only child Serenity. The daughter of the sun and moon. Throughout her labor the planets remained still waiting in their alignment as their Queen struggled through the hard labor of childbirth. Even the earth had stood still behind the moon during this monumental period. The child was born and on her first cry a power erupted from the room that sent each planet on their way as the symbol of the goddess Selene and the Moon shone with bright glory upon the new heir to the throne._

_It was this power that drew me from my planet and galaxy to come and fulfill my duty to the heir of a galaxy. I was a gift from the planet Mau and arrived shortly after the first cries of Serenity happily echoed through the marble walls of Selene's great castle. She was the new born hope of the nations. The child of peace and undying love birthed to the most powerful rulers in the universe. _

_And that was the importance of the year 2112AC._

_It marked the beginning of the new Era._

__

* * *


	2. A child growing up

Title: "Conquest"

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R – just cause I'm not sure where it's going.

Get out of jail free card : The usual I own nothing except for the concept behind the fanfiction yet own no characters or original history... just my own imagination. I do own Fergal though so I better not see him anywhere without permission and I'm serious about that.

* * *

Calm deliberate steps made their way down the marble hallways. She knew these hallways well. It was a place of haven for her, a call to duty. Within these walls rested the greatest monarchy that had been implemented in existence for over seven thousand years. She smiled. Seven thousand years was a very long time to be number one. She quietly stepped before two massive stone doors. Everything on this planet was made of stone and semi-precious metals. It was a sphere of rocks and mountains and through its gods a paradise of perfection. Selene had seen to it herself that her family would reign in the most beautiful city in the universe.

She pushed open the door slowly to hear laughter coming from inside the chambers. Her deep purple eyes glanced around the room and smiled seeing the occupants settled neatly in the first room.

"Ah Lunar." The word rolled off of her Queen's tongue melodiously and she bowed before her. "I suppose you wish to whisk her away from us?" She cooed softly, her crystal eyes glancing only once to her trusted advisor and then back to her objects of affection. Giggling filled the air and Luna nodded with a soft smile towards them. Everyday she was reminded of whose presence she stepped into. Before her where the two most powerful people in the galaxy and she felt it every time she approached them. It was that power that gave her comfort and that power that was born a great love affair and one of the greatest alliances in the universe.

Red eyes glanced up to meet her purple ones and she bowed her head softly to him. In his fingers rested the kingdom's most prized possession, giggles and all. Bright blue eyes blinked up at her and Luna smiled down at the small creature.

"Luna!" She cried happily, her form content in her father's lap. King Fergal was one of the most powerful men in the universe... he possessed a magic no normal human or creature across the stars could comprehend. Slowly he stood, his fingers effortlessly cradling the four year old in his arms.

"You will not teach her too many proper things will you Lunar?" His strong voice resonated out of the room and Luna smiled with a soft shake of her head.

"Darling." Queen Selenity chided as she too stood, her graceful form a pure example of elegance, her gown hugging to her perfect figure. Slowly Fergal turned his beautiful daughter to him and their eyes met.

"My precious love... you must know your life is to be fun is it not?" He asked, a smile on his face and the child giggled reaching her arms out to him. Lovingly he pulled her into a hug and Luna heard Queen Selenity sigh.

"You spoil her so." She mumbled and Luna grinned.

"You both spoil her." She said and the two parents looked at their only child and smiled. They indeed did. "Come Princess." Luna called holding out her hand and Fergal regrettably placed his small daughter on the floor.

"Have fun my darling... I will see you in a few days." He smiled and she gently reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his nose.

"Bye Papa." She smiled and he gently pulled one of her small pigtails. He watched the three inch silver locks bounce from his tug and then he stood back to his six one height before them. The child padded towards Luna's outstretched hand and the two quietly left the room, the massive stone door closing behind them.

"Will you be leaving soon my love?" His wife's voice filled his ears and he smiled. He loved the sound of her voice. He looked at her and nodded quietly.

"It is difficult to run my kingdom when my heart so rightfully belongs with you and our daughter." He mumbled stepping towards her and she let out a soft breath. Silver hair cascaded down in silk waves around her frame as a yellow moon shone brightly on her head. It was a symbol of her nobility, the symbol of her right to rule this world. He leaned forward and kissed it, feeling her power there.

"Ah but that is what makes you great... because you can do it even though it is difficult." She whispered and turned slowly away from him. He watched as she walked towards her desk and reveled in his wife's private study... she worked here and ran her kingdom here. Single handedly she had drawn the entire galaxy into an alliance with her save one planet. She had even nailed him, a planet deemed unreachable and a loner because of its power. She had charmed his people when none had seemed sufficient enough for their appetite and she alone had captured his soul with the blink of an eye. He smirked at that as he walked towards her.

"You are an amazing woman my darling." He whispered, gently putting his tanned hands on her shoulders.

"So you keep saying." She whispered looking down at her papers. She ached whenever he was near her... he was the only man in the galaxy that could make her melt and give in completely. He kissed her exposed shoulder and she smiled, joy rushing over her at his nearness. "I shall miss you." She said quietly and he nodded sadly as he pushed her silver hair away from her shoulder.

"I know." He whispered and she smiled turning to him. Gently she slid her pale hands up his chest to his broad shoulders and she sighed.

"But I've had you for a week and for that I am most content." She grinned and he took her into his arms. He took in a deep breath of her... God he loved her. "Why do you teach her so?" Her soft voice asked as her head rested contently on his shoulder.

"I wish her to have adventure in her life... she has a great burden on her shoulders. If she does not love life and embrace it I fear she will not become the leader she is meant to be." He whispered and Selenity let out a soft sigh, her arms wrapping lovingly around her husband. She knew what she was getting into when she married him. It still brought her no comfort when they differed but it did bring her excitement. He was her opposite completely... the sun and the moon. Two worlds that were not meant to meld yet did as a passion that ruled a burning world consumed a land of tradition and order. He was pure magic and she was the daughter of a goddess. He lived in a world of flames, his people passionate and compulsive. She was steady like the phases of the moon, cemented in tradition and elegance. "What do you think she will be like?" She asked softly and he smiled lifting her chin, their eyes meeting.

"My love my people believe Serenity to be the key to linking the universe. Between us darling we have created something that was not meant to exist... a power that will be hard pressed to contain but in the most perfect form imaginable. With your looks and my passion... darling she will be unstoppable." He grinned and she laughed and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Darling seriously..." She sighed and he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and a soft smile fell to his lips.

"She will be great. Someone worthy of great love and honor. There will not be a day in her life that she will not make us proud. She is you my darling and for that I know she will be great." He smiled gently kissing her lips. She sighed surrendering herself to him and he smiled holding her in his arms.

* * *

-- 5 yrs later --

* * *

A soft knock came upon the stone doors that lead to the Princess of the Moon's bedchambers. Getting past his own guards was easy for him. He would have been disturbed at such a feat for the lack of protection for his only daughter but realizing that only he possessed the magic to enter he was quietly silenced on the issue. Her arms stretched out and a hand reached to rub her eyes. She tried to focus as she watched her bedroom door creak open slowly and she blinked trying to focus in on the stranger.

"Daddy?" She whispered and he put a finger to his lips, his red eyes dancing. Her voice was as soft and as melodious as her mothers. He smiled at that as he walked regally towards her bed. She sat up and he sat next to her, the white feathered sheets rumpling under his weight. She smiled lopsided at him and he grinned. She opened her mouth to speak again but he put a finger to her lips and she closed them.

"Shh... Serenity...would you like to go on an adventure?" He grinned, his red eyes alive and Serenity blinked.

"I have school tomorrow." Serenity yawned as her father gently pulled her out of bed. She crawled out, wrapping her arms around him and he grabbed a thick robe and tied it around her small frame. He slipped on her shoes as she sat contently in his lap, her nine year old frame petite and light.

"Don't worry about school. Some things can wait." He grinned placing her on the ground and she looked up at him, the sleep finally vanishing from her eyes and he grabbed her hand. They padded into the main chamber and she started to tiptoe, her voice growing quiet and he grinned at her, her little eyes darting around the room.

"How will we get out of the palace?" Her soft voice asked and he grinned leaning down towards her.

"We'll play spies." He smirked leading her towards the door.

"Spies?" Serenity asked, amusement coming to her bright face as excitement rose in her chest. Fergal grinned at her eagerness. She reminded him of himself so much.

"Yes... we will attempt to avoid all of the guards and escape into the gardens for perhaps a midnight ride." He grinned raising an eyebrow and her eyes widened with pleasure at the thought then they went back to normal.

"But what if they catch us." She asked her voice growing hush.

"I'll kill them of course." King Fergal smiled and Serenity giggled and then quieted herself as he began to slowly open the door that led to the marble hallways.

"Ah my pet... you are as beautiful as your mother... but let's pray you are as wild as me." He grinned and they slid out of her bedroom into the vacant hallway.

The horse neighed as they settled into the saddle. King Fergal gripped the reigns and urged the horse on into a trot. Serenity smiled and gripped on, her small chubby legs flapping on either side as her hair fell to her waist.

"Mommie would never let me ride astride!" She giggled and King Fergal smirked, situated comfortably behind his prized treasure.

"Yeah Mommie's a stiff." He laughed and Serenity gasped, confusion coming to her pale face and Fergal smiled slightly at her. "No... baby I mean she's very prim and proper. No fun allowed."

"Why?" Serenity asked, her eyes looking up at her father and he let out a small breath and smiled.

"That is because she is classic. The Moon people are rooted in great tradition that I myself admire greatly. You are part of a beautiful nation of elegance Serenity. You should be proud of your heritage and where you came from." He smiled and she nodded obediently.

"Don't I also come from the sun?" She asked and he grinned leaning forward.

"Indeed you do my pet... you are the goddess to our two worlds, born of both of our powers and rightful heir to both." He grinned and she giggled and looked up at the stars.

"Do you leave so often to get away from our traditions?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"No for I have attempted to somewhat tweak your many traditions... I feel you may be in a more prominate position to do that." He replied, his eyes watching the road and she looked up at him curiously and he smiled. "You my darling will one day realize what power you have over this world and the galaxy. I only pray you use it wisely and with great consideration for the people you serve like your mother. For a Queen is a servant not a dictator." He dictated and she nodded, her mind observing his words.

"Do you really think Mommie is a stiff?" She asked and he let out a chuckle. She smiled up at him, lost in his laughter.

"I love mommie baby... She is my great adventure." He smirked urging the horse a little faster and Serenity giggled leaning forward letting the wind whip at her face and nightgown.

"Are all people on the Sun like that daddy?" She asked as they finally slowed the horse down to a walk.

"Well it is hot..." He mused and she giggled. "Yes, the Sun kingdom is full of impulsive crazy wild passionate people... I must have lucked out and only escaped with a wild streak." He smiled and kissed the top of her silver head. "Pity you didn't get my golden hair. That would have been interesting." He smiled and Serenity giggled.

"What is adventure like?" Serenity asked and the King balked at her question.

"Dear Princess... you do not know? Have I been teaching you in vain over these last few years?" he asked and Serenity blushed and looked away from his critical gaze and he grinned. "I knew your mother was sending you to too many prim and proper classes behind my back. Dear Serenity an adventure is something unexpected. Nothing necessarily bad since I would never want a bad thing to ever happen to you for you are so precious to me. It's a game, something new or something you have never done before." He smiled.

"Is that why you leave? On adventures?" She asked excitedly.

"Sometimes. Your mother is such an amazing woman Sere... she runs our kingdoms while I make sure there is peace in all the galaxy. I am always sad to leave my favorite girls but I know it is best for me to make sure they are safe for always and always." He whispered, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Will I have adventures too?" She asked quietly and he nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes. You will have grand adventures Serenity. You will have adventures of love and passion that will not be compared to any other in the universe. I cannot wait to see what dreams of yours will come true and what adventures you will pursue. Remember that nothing is too big or too small for you and that you can have anything your heart desires if you work for it." He smiled lovingly down onto her frame. Serenity smiled, the words drifting through her head as a new excitement rose in her heart. She glanced up at the array of stars before her and the planets. A small yawn escaped her lips against her will and Fergal smiled pushing her bangs back. He kissed her forehead lovingly where his wife's symbol rested glowing in the moonlight of the chosen people and priests of the Moon. Serenity was a sign of the new age yet a tie of an era still connected to a powerful goddess. "But for now it is time to get back I see." He grinned and turned the white stallion back towards the stables.

He smirked walking into her study, his red eyes ablaze with curiosity and mischief as to why he could have been called so into his wife's study. She stood rigid before him and dropped a stack of papers unceremoniously on her desk. It pleased him greatly to see her ruffled. It was the playfulness in him that enjoyed it when she nitpicked at small things. He loved that about her.

"She is like you." She spat, a smile hiding behind her eyes and he grinned looking away from her. "Your daughter has managed to win the heart of every small prince in the galaxy... yet boys seem to not be her foray but horses and fighting." She mumbled walking around her desk and Fergal smiled looking out of the windows into the world below. "Not only that but she drags young Minet wherever she goes."

"Yes, but I imagine your sister is not displeased with this. Venus has always been closest to the sun's ideals. If anything I thought you would be worried the distant offspring of Aphrodite to be a problem to our daughter." He mumbled glancing down into the courtyard.

"I would if she showed interest in such pursuits yet neither child does. Minet is already rooted deep into her powers and her new positions... a new guardian has been appointed to her from Mau called Artemis. He is training her." She replied glancing down at the two children then she glanced back at her husband. "Yet were you implying that our daughter and our niece were impulsive as you yourself are?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow and he cast her a playful grin. They glanced down to see their daughter below them playing with the young Princess from Venus.

"But she is a lady my darling despite certain pursuits which in themselves truly are not that bad." He whispered and Queen Selenity clasped her hands together gently in front of her. She let out a sigh and nodded. Indeed her daughter was still a lady even though she had pursued not so ladylike activities.

"Yes." She mumbled and Fergal smiled at her.

"She is rather well-rounded for a nine year old." He mused and she pursed her lips together amused.

"If she played her piano as well as Haruka of Uranus I would admit that comment gladly." She replied and Fergal glanced at her skeptically.

"Comparing our daughter with the outer court is quite unfair to both them and her. Besides they aren't really something I would like her to become." He mumbled and the Queen let out a soft giggle.

"Stop your prejudices my darling... they are not justified." She whispered, a smile coming to her lips as she spied her daughter wrestling with her niece.

"Perhaps but they are my prejudices none the less. I have at least accepted Pluto have I not?" He asked and the Queen shuddered at her name. The poor child was only twelve when she was given such an awesome responsibility. She had no doubt she would fulfill it... She was the descendant of Chronos after all.

"Darling I've been meaning to speak with you." She began glancing up at him and he raised an eyebrow in response, his eyes glued to the palace ground below.

"I hope you always wish to speak with me." He mumbled and she smiled gently lacing her arm through his own.

"We live in a powerful society. Powers that are not our own surround us from every planet as their rulers bring their planets to their full potential." She sighed and he nodded. He had noticed the growing embers of the inner court. Though they were behind the outer they still possessed power that had been passed off into their offspring. "They will begin their training soon to create the Inner Alliance."

"You indeed are a remarkable woman my dear. To harness such powers and devote them to one cause... Admirable." He mumbled glancing at her with an approving smile and she smiled slightly.

"The Outer Alliance has been formed for over a year now and the young girls have grown quite well under their tutelage. The Inner court has been training their children individually preparing them for the leadership roles they will soon possess."

"Yes, I expect them to take their rightful places by the time Serenity is ten. Teach her some skills as well won't you dear?" He smiled as he turned away from the window. She watched him walk across the room and knew his words were not casual decisions but his decree. He was a powerful man and she was drawn most to him for his abilities to lead. She followed him and he took her hand, gently intertwining his fingers in her own.

"Do you think they will love her?" She asked softly and Fergal smiled lovingly at her as he led her from her study. She picked up the hem of her skirt, excitement coming to her as he led her away from her work.

"Who has met her and not? You yourself said she wins boys hearts around the galaxy." He mumbled a mischievous glint in his eye and she grinned picking up her speed beside him. "You do not find that odd do you darling that she is not interested?" He asked and she shook her head, her grin remaining.

"Serenity shall blossom in her own time in that matter." She said and he pulled her into their bedchambers. He stopped and pulled her against him and she smiled up at him, her eyes alive and he grinned down at her. She let out a sad sigh and he gently ran his thumb across her chin.

"I wish we could have another." She whispered brokenly and he smiled sadly at her.

"My darling Serenity will be enough for us." He whispered and she nodded with a sigh, her head slightly falling. "She will not be alone..." He whispered leaning his head down to look into her face. Her hand grasped lovingly around his as it caressed her chin and she kissed his palm.

"She is already so powerful. So intelligent..." She smiled, pride beaming in her and Fergal smirked. She glanced up at him and her eyes narrowed playfully. "I know what you teach her when you think I am asleep." She hissed and he glanced at her surprised and then smiled pulling her closer.

"I cannot hide anything from you my love." He smiled and she smirked gently tapping his lips.

"Of course not... I'm a goddess." She whispered and he grinned. He leaned forward and captured her lips, lovingly claiming her as his own. Her arms wrapped around him and their lips warred as passion erupted between them. Gently he closed their bedroom door, her lips never leaving his own as their thirsts were quenched by each other's love.

* * *

-- 5 yrs later --

* * *

Silver hair bounced down her back as her form traveled down the steps of the Great Coliseum. Eruptions of power echoed throughout the stone walls and she smiled approaching the ground floor where four warriors sparred.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The words rang through the air as harmful leaves shot towards two girls dressed in red and blue.

"You've finished your classes Princess?" A male voice asked as she approached him. Blue eyes glanced into his and she smiled at him. For four years now he had lived in the palace beside her guardian Luna, both from the distant planet Mau and both draped in power. White hair cascaded down his shoulders and he barked off a command to his warriors. She leaned forward watching her friends kneel on the ground saying their silent prayers and soon rising marking the end of their exercise. "They are all yours my dear." His voice said near her and she glanced at him as he quietly left the stadium, his tall regal form vanishing into the darkened corridors.

"Hello Serenity." A voice said walking up to her, a towel patting her face as she pulled her golden locks away from her sweating neck. A form rushed to the wall and jumped upon it and Serenity grinned as the girl pulled her onto it, both sitting before the remaining three of the Inner court. Jupiter let out a breath as she sat near her Princess and smiled at the others. They had all moved to the Moon four years ago on their tenth birthdays to fulfill the greatest honor any of them could have ever been bestowed with and that was the protection of the future ruler of the galaxy.

"What fun would you like to do today?" Mars grinned at her and Serenity smirked at them. "Annoy priests? Travel to Pluto? What is your scheme?" She asked, her purple eyes dancing and Serenity let out a breath.

"A jousting tournament!" She cried and the four girls looked at each other and then laughed.

"What period of history are you studying dear Princess?" Mercury asked, her light blue hair traveling down to her shoulders as her blue eyes took in her close friend.

"I've already called for the horses. Get your gear on girls... Today we joust!" She cried jumping off of the wall and the four warriors glanced at each other and then smirked following their Princess's form.

-----------------------------

"One." His voice filled the room and her frame stood still before him as she began to recite her words of life.

"A leader is one who looks out for her team and also the main goal. She will get the job done even if it costs them their life for then it will be gladly given." She said dutifully and Artemis nodded, his form slowly circling his beautiful novice. Her wisdom and calm though sometimes masked by her fun loving nature had made her into a great leader at a very young age.

"Two." He said looking around the room and she moved into a fighting position.

"A leader must be the first to rise and the last to bed, she should know every facet of her team and perfect every technique to be the example." She repeated dutifully and Artemis smiled at her.

"And three." He said standing before her and she moved into a different fighting stance, her whip around her arms.

"A leader should reign with love, understanding, compassion, a stern hand and respect for her team." She said and bowed before him. He clapped gently and patted her head.

"For so young you have made me so proud. You have become a fine leader for Serenity." He smiled and she looked up at him, pride beaming in her eyes and she let out a small sigh of happiness. "Go find your Princess, she no doubt is always in need of you." He smirked and she nodded and bowed to him. Her frame rushed from the room and he let out a soft sigh. He walked slowly around the room, his hands clasped behind him and he smirked feeling her presence.

"What do you think?" He asked as her shoes finally echoed on the marble floor as she approached.

"You have trained her well." Her soft voice whispered and he smiled towards the doors. "She is a great leader and you have brought the others to a greater understanding of their powers."

"You have done well with Serenity Lunar." He replied his deep blue eyes glancing at hers and she smiled glancing away from him. "She is a beautiful lady worthy of the crown she will one day take." He said his eyes drinking in her form as he studied her. He stepped towards her and gently ran his fingers up the sides of her bare arms and she smiled.

"She will become a handful." She said and Artemis grinned taking a deep breath of her. "She will be like her father and none will stop it."

"Darling, her destiny has already been foretold by the great fates... if we were to stop her the world would only be hurt." He said and she turned her eyes catching his and he felt something jump in his heart.

"Her destiny is still up to her and to be determined... we just know the important highlights." She whispered and his finger gently caressed her jaw. "You touch what you do not own?" She smirked raising an eyebrow at him and he took a step towards her closing the gap between them.

"Who says I do not own you precious Lunar?" He breathed and she grinned, her fingers wrapping around his shirt. "You and I are soul mates darling." He whispered leaning towards her and she let out a soft breath, her eyes fluttering dangerously and he ached to touch her silken lips.

"Perhaps that is why I let you live." She whispered, her lips a hairs breath away from his own and he smirked and descended upon her, his lips devouring hers in a once forbidden passion on their planet. Now everything was fair game.

* * *


	3. A lady's pursuits

* * *

Title: Conquest

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure/Dramaâ€ it's got it all baby!

Rating: R for scenes unsuitable for children in later adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet do own Fergal of the Sun kingdom and all affiliates so please do not use without permission. It's stealing!

Authors Tidbit:

Thank you for the flattering reviews. Its certainly not the quantity but the quality that truly counts. To be honest I wasn't going to update on this until I could add more. This is my least finish fanficâ€ I've just been sort of preoccupied and I don't have much after this though I have the layout pretty much done. After Madam Hawks review I just had to give in. I am forever flattered by your comment. Makes me want to write real works of fiction for myself  
I've decided that this is indeed the Pre-Qual to Usa's Birthday so if I don't update on this fast enough that one eventually in much later chapters has flashbacks to the story I am now writingâ€ which explains why I know the layout. I will make a few changes but it's the adventure that gets them to the end that will be the most exciting yet those small tidbits should appease you.

* * *

-- 5 yrs. Later --

* * *

Skillfully she pulled her arm back, the straight piece of wood held tautly in its bow. Her blue eyes analyzed her target and her fingertips soon released her weapon. She lowered her bow, her silver hair blowing in the wind as her gown clung to her perfectly developed features.

"Very good Serenity." Mars smirked, bands strapped upon their arms as they continued their archery contest. Mars pulled an arrow from the ground and drew it in her bow. Serenity relaxed and looked at her other companions.

"You're birthday is coming up shortly your majesty." A soft voice said to her side and Serenity let out a soft sigh, a smirk coming to her features.

"Yes, so it is." She mumbled watching Mars' arrow hit the bull's eye next to her own. "I suppose we should do something about it." She grinned and Jupiter smirked leaning against a nearby tree.

"And what do you have in mind fair Princess?" She asked and Serenity smirked drawing an arrow out of the ground. Jupiter was always one she could count on for a good adventure. Heaven knows that she'd dragged Jupiter alone half way across the galaxy and back before Venus had dug her claws into both of them. She smirked at the thought of her cousin angry. It amused her greatly.

"Perhaps take a new lover?" Mars smirked and Serenity's arrow flew straight piercing Mars' splitting it in two. Mars pressed her lips together and winked at her Princess.

"I have not yet tired of the one I haveâ€ You know my month ruleâ€ I've only played with him for a week." She grinned and Venus let out a sigh. "Do not sigh at me Venusâ€ you the descendant of Aphroditeâ€ this could be construed as your influence." She smirked leaning on her bow and the tall guardian grinned at her Princess, her form leaning elegantly next to a tree as Mercury sat by her.

"Dear cousinâ€ if you would have been influenced by me you would do it better." She smirked and Serenity let out a soft laugh.

"What number are you on Serenity?" Jupiter asked with a raised eyebrow and Serenity pressed her lips together in a delicious smirk.

"Mercury." She mumbled and the aquatic genius smirked up at her.

"Twelve."

"My foreign affairs have proven to be most successful. With each passing month I draw another into an alliance and into my collection." Serenity smirked satisfied and Venus could only smile at her. The thought had once crossed her mind to stop her cousin from such things that were not exactly smiled upon as ladies activities yet her uncle had made sure to allow his daughter this one pursuit at least. For reasons she knew yet would of course never tellâ€ Even a goddess had to have her secrets.

"Her beauty has never failed her." Mercury grinned bringing Venus's mind back into the conversation and Mars fired off another shot.

"I believe it is more my power they are looking forâ€ yet my mother's blessing of form has done me no harm." She mumbled watching Mars's arrow split through the back of a target. "I imagine we will need a new one of those." She mumbled thoughtfully and Mars nodded.

"Yes." She grinned and the two turned to the other three members of the Inner Court Alliance.

"I believe we are well prepared for your ascension to the throne." Venus commented and Serenity let out a small sigh. A light of annoyance came to her crystal blue eyes as her lips pursed slightly.

"Ah yesâ€ I should have to find some poor soul to marry. Shouldn't be hard since everyone throws themselves upon me like I am some prize to be one."

"You are." Mars said with a smirk and Serenity shot her a look and Mercury smiled shaking her head slightly.

"I am afraid I have but short time to continue sowing my wild oats until I take my rightful position. I still have many conquests I wish to pursue before taking on the full traditions of the Moon." She smirked; playfulness in her eyes and Mercury shook her head as she rose.

"You are like your father." She grinned and Serenity curtsied slightly.

"Thank you darling." She grinned and Mars quietly unstrapped the leather on her shooting arm.

"I can see in your eyes that you are cooking up your next scheme." Venus said glancing at her cousin and the beauty gave off a face of sweet innocence. Gently she picked up the hem of her skirts and the five traveled out of their private courtyard towards the marble palace.

"Of courseâ€ I am working out its perfection as we speak. Only time will tell if I pursue itâ€ you know how easily I become bored." She smirked and the others grinned at her as they climbed the marble steps. Suddenly she turned, her eyes alive with adventure and the four glanced at her curiously. "But it shall be great." She smirked and Jupiter grinned.

"You're greatest yet?" She asked and Serenity let out a laugh, turning to continue on her way.

"My most dangerous and most daring. Nothing may come of it except perhaps a little good sportâ€ I plan to take on what no other has done before yet there is still much planning to be done so have patience my friends. Only in due time can certain things be played out." She whispered and the four warriors exchanged curious glances. What more could their Princess conquer? She had already captured hundreds of hearts around the galaxy, the most untamable creatures she has bent to her willâ€ what would she think of next? Venus smiled slightly staring at her cousin's perfect form as she imagined exactly where the young blonde had set her sights next. "For now I imagine we have a party to attend." She let out a sigh and the four warriors pressed their lips together. Indeed they did.

---------------------------------

His frame walked silently yet purposefully through the marble halls. He let out a sigh, he had missed this house of stone. His last endeavors had kept him away for the better part of a month yet was nevertheless successful. He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. He found it highly amusing as how his marriage had changed him so. So impassioned by his wife's pursuits that he himself the once highly prejudiced King of a solitary planet now served as a galactic ambassador of peace. He smirked looking over the paper once again in his fingers. The names and planets of places he would no longer have to visit since their alliance was secured by other means. At that he smirked.

Gently Luna placed a string of crown jewels through her hair, the crown meeting in the middle of her princess's forehead where a circle rested over her moon emblem. Flowing silk fell from her shoulders and curved around her perfect frame.

"I am most pleased with your constant contact with the outer court." Luna smiled looking into the reflecting mirror where her Princess sat. Serenity smiled at her as she began to stand.

"I only reflect your wise teachings." She whispered when the door to her chamber was thrown open. Both women blinked looking in that direction when a set of blue eyes caught there's, a smile on the young warriors face.

"Your father has returned." Mercury breathed and Serenity's face lit up as a gasp escaped her lips. Luna smiled as she watched her Princess jump over her vanity chair and with skirt held firmly in her hands rush after the aquatic warrior.

"Some things can't be taught." Luna sighed placing Serenity's brush back on her vanity. Slowly she followed them out, closing the door quietly behind her.

His step paused as he sensed a fire of emotions approach him and he smiled seeing silver odango appear around the corner. Blue eyes widened with joy as they met red and her soft laughter filled the hallways. It had always been music to his ears and Fergal smiled lovingly towards her.

"Papa!" She called, her loving voice bouncing off of the marble as her frame ran towards his. He laughed and held out his arms as she threw herself into them. "I've missed you so." She cried wrapping her arms tightly around him and he let out a sigh of contentment.

"I am always happy to hear that." He smiled pulling her back to gaze on his beautiful child. "You grow more beautiful every time I see you." He smiled gently stroking her chin and she blushed slightly and looked down. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into his embrace as led her down the hallway. She sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

"How were your travels?" Serenity asked softly, clinging to his powerful form as comfort washed over her. Fergal grinned at her and held up a sheet of paper.

"I visited the Andromidads and was terribly surprised to discover the Moon had already struck an alliance there." He mumbled and a smirk slightly tugged on Serenity's lips remembering the young Prince she had conquered there.

"I was hoping to make your travels shorter so that mother would not be so lonely." She smiled and he smirked at her, his red eyes shining as his golden hair contrasted against her silver.

"Another prize to your collection my darling?" He asked and she smiled leaning her head back on his shoulder. "You have an interesting way of bringing galactic order." He mumbled as they walked towards the Queen's private chambers.

"I find it highly effective and entertaining." She replied and he smirked down at her and squeezed her shoulders making her giggle.

"Your mother would kill you for your exploits" He hissed and she grinned. They approached the stone-carved doors and he let out a sigh. "Well, at least you are only dealing in small portions" He mumbled and Serenity blinked pulling back a bit.

"Small?" She asked growing slightly defensive and he nodded a smile tugging on her lips.

"When have any of your conquests truly been a great challenge? Small planets here and there darling?" He asked raising an amused eyebrow and a playful smirk came to Serenity's face and she put a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps I shall broaden my scope. I had been debating whether or not to pursue one of my plans yet it seems you have helped me greatly in that decision father." She hissed and he gently kissed her forehead and she sighed feeling the familiar tingle travel down her skin.

"Be careful my petâ€ I do not want that heart of yours broken." He said as they pushed open the doors.

"None could penetrate it fatherâ€ of that I am most confident in." She smirked and their eyes searched the room for the desired form.

"Home my darling?" A soft melodious voice asked and Fergal smirked walking towards her, his daughter following at his heels. Selenity's crystal eyes glanced at her two beloveds and smiled opening her arms as Fergal pulled her tightly into his embrace. He turned and held out an arm pulling his daughter into their embrace. Selenity smiled kissing her daughter's head lovingly as she wrapped an arm around her form. She still rested three inches below her and Serenity smiled up lovingly at them.

"She's being doing quite well in her exploits." Fergal smirked and Selenity pressed her lips together and gently pinched her daughter's tender flesh making her giggle.

"I will not hear it." She said and the two smiled lovingly at her. Fergal gently kissed his wife's cheek and wrapped his arm tighter around her. It had been so long since he had seen his two girls.

"I fear I must depart for Neptune." Serenity's soft voice ended their blissful reunion and her parents nodded.

"Have fun my dear." Fergal smirked kissing her head and Selenity gently stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I love you my darling." She cooed and Serenity let out a blissful sigh surrounded by her parents great love and she kissed their cheeks.

"I love you too." She whispered and they sighed watching her graceful form exit the room, the massive stone doors closing behind her. His lips began at her neck and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her eyes closing in happiness at being in his arms once more. He bent down cutting her legs out from under her, pulling her perfect frame into his arms and she smiled looking up at him as he carried her across the room.

"I am always so proud of you darling." She whispered and he smirked at her.

"Of your creation my love?" He asked and she lovingly stroked his face, her lips gently kissing at the side of his neck and he sighed at her soft touch.

"You are a man above menâ€ I did not change you my loveâ€ you became who you were meant to be." She whispered and smiled watching their bedroom chamber doors close. It had been so unbearably long since she had seen him. She traced her fingers over his face trying to familiarize herself with it. Gently he placed her form on their bed and kissed her palm lovingly as it traced over his lips.

"Did you forget me?" He asked huskily as he leaned over her and her eyes danced with excitement.

"Your touch is forever burned on my skin." She grinned and he smiled leaning down to capture her lips as they attempted to make up for lost time over the last few weeks.

-----------------------------

Strings of music filled the air as couples danced across the floor. She heard a shuffled of chiffon at her side and smiled at the Venetian beauty.

"You crack one joke and I shall torture you for a week." Minet smirked stepping beside her and Serenity hid her smirk in her wine glass as she brought it to her painted lips. The liquid traveled down her throat and she spied the ballroom once more. Neptune's father loved to throw a partyâ€ and did so often.

"I imagine your mother is to blame for that monstrosity." Reilie mumbled stepping to her leader's side and the Princess of Venus let out a huff. Her frame was cascading in orange ruffles. She felt like a marshmallow.

"How lovely to see you again Serenity." A musical voice filled the air and a smile came to Serenity's face as her eyes lit up. Gently she turned to the aquatic Princess who was smiling at her. Teal folds of fabric rested across her perfect frame.

"Michi the pleasure is all mine." She smiled and reached out, pulling the Senshi into her embrace. The Princess of Neptune smiled returning the endearment. Slowly their gaze drifted back to the floor.

"How are your conquests doing?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow. "Did Lord Byron hold up to what you expected?"

"Hardly but still amusing never the less." Serenity sighed bringing her wine once again to her lips. Rei and Minet smiled at their Princess and shook their head.

"Perhaps you are with the wrong gender" A new voice mumbled from her left

and a playful smirk came to the young Princess of the Moon's lips. She turned slightly to send smoldering eyes towards the new addition to their conversation.

"Darlingâ€ I would if only you were available." She cooed and Rei watched with fascination as the sandy-haired Princess of Uranus grinned at the seductive tactics of the Moon heir. Gently Haruka rested a hand on her back and Serenity and Michi grinned towards her.

"My sad condolences for your heartacheâ€ at least I have been able to penetrate it." She smirked and soft laughter filled the air. It made everyone who heard it smile.

"Indeed my dear you have." She smiled and Haruka grinned towards her partner and the two outer Senshi stood protectively at their Princess' side.

"Another boring party." Haruka sighed and Michi smirked at her love. Serenity smiled and finished her glass of wine.

"Nothing my dears is boring when I am in your company." She grinned and the two smiled lovingly down upon her.

"Perhaps you should try taking more then one lover Serenityâ€ three is such a new venture." Michi smirked and Haruka grinned gently wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist. Minet gulped and glanced at Rei who looked a bit quezy at the comment.

"I am boldâ€ yet not that daring. I fear I will have to stick with the opposite sex and only one at a timeâ€ I may be a horeâ€ but for the month someone has meâ€ I am faithful." She smirked and Minet gasped.

"I want to hear no such word from your mouth Seren!" She cried quietly and the three Princess's chuckled.

"You're cousin loves you dearly." Michi smiled at the goddess of Venus who fumed that her cousin would call herself such a thing.

"You all doâ€ almost as much as I love all of you." Serenity smiled and Haruka sighed looking out to the dance floor.

"Very true."

* * *

I have a little more but not enough to make a full chapter yet I suppose.  
Thank you very much for your reviews, they seem to get me in gear!  
It takes a lot of time to edit these things to get them posted but reviewers like the ones I had have been worth it.

All my love Madam Hawk, I dedicate this chapter to you. 

God Bless all and Good Night.

Marronett


	4. Introduction of a Prince

Title: The Conquest

Genre: Humor/Action and Romance forget the drama! Give me passion!

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailor Moon except this story's concept and the magnificent King of the Sun, Fergal. He's mine.

Author's Forward:

Hello my sweet readers. I am flattered by your reviews yet some though mind-blowing have made me a little nervous. Perhaps fearful that the next few chapters will not measure up... thus why it is taking me so long to write them. I fear though your reviews revitalize my dying self-esteem and I beg for you not to stop them... I may be getting a complex from them. I'm not sure I've ever rewritten a chapter before... yet found myself re-writing it twice. Below is an excerpt from it that I found somewhat worth posting not to mention invaluable to the plot... the rest at the moment is not pleasing me. I'm becoming a tiny bit bitter that rarely any new readers have ventured to read this or other stories, which has halted any other updates. Ok, the hurricane really halted them. I sadly am not pety just lazy.

I am currently looking for a devoted guinea pig to review chapters before I post them. I am only looking for one though I'm sure all would love to volunteer. I'm looking for an equal I can appreciate in the writing realm as well as their opinion. Review your interest and I'll get it. ;) Many thanks lovelies and enjoy! I love this story... its so... light and fun! Not depressing and dramatic like everything else I write.

* * *

Blue eyes glanced upon the deep black ink on the well-worn pages. His hand gently rubbed across the prophecy. Sunlight poured in through the east windows and he let out a breath as it shimmered off the wooden floor. He glanced up, books lining the walls from ceiling to floor as elaborate decorations accented the East Library. His grandfather had been a literary man, which explained why their palace had four libraries among the one hundred and twelve rooms that rested in his childhood home. He was the only child born to King Duucan and Queen Marlel. Perhaps because she hated him or because he found his mistresses more entertaining. He pressed his lips together and stared out towards the setting sun across the green rolling hills. A large hand suddenly reached into his lap and took the book from his fingertips. He merely continued staring unaffected by the man's calming presence as it enveloped him and the room.

"You should not be looking at this... it spoils the fun of the future." A deep voice said into the room and he could only press his knuckles against his lips thoughtfully, a noise acknowledging his reply to the man he trusted more then any in the galaxy. The man stepped before him, his brown cape resting upon his broad shoulders. Blue eyes glanced up at him and met a face surrounded by white flowing strands and deep penetrating green eyes that shimmered with devotion.

"Kunzite... when you are royalty your future is mapped out before you are even conceived." He mumbled and the man nodded slightly and smiled.

"Yes, I imagine yours was being the only son of King Duucan but you should not look at this foolish book." He mumbled the leather book flapping in his hand. He caught the glitter in his Prince's deep cobalt eyes and Kunzite's lips curled in a small smirk. He enjoyed taunting his Prince.

"The fates have a hard time lying Kunzite... you of all people should know such things." He mumbled calmly and Kunzite nodded. He indeed did know of such things. His life was created for the sole purpose of the man sitting before him. He and his companions, brothers by calling, the same by power had been gifts to the only born son of Earth. None of them regretted their destiny. What need was there to? His eyes glanced into the deep blue orbs of his master and friend. "Besides..." The Prince continued as he pushed himself from the red velvet chair he had been occupying. "My family's lineage has been documented through that book for over a century... each having their own shred of prophesy written upon those pages and each coming soon to pass." He said his six-foot frame walking towards the large windows.

"Perhaps we should murder your father now then before his betrayal." Kunzite replied as he gently placed the book back in its place on the shelf.

"My father is a man of many betrayals... This kingdom will soon be mine and it will all be the better for it." His Prince mumbled, his fist leaning against the wooden frame near the window. He felt his Prince's anger towards his father... his bitterness at what he had done to his mother and as well his people.

"Prince you should not let his mistakes bog down upon yourself." The man replied and Endymoun could only heed his words. With a heavy sigh he turned to glance at his head general and a smile came to his lips. It was somewhat forced yet turned genuine in time.

"You are right... we should not let such things take their toll. I need something to do." He said, his eyes coming alive with mischief and his head guardian grinned at him. Kunzite knew him more then any other being in the galaxy. The gods empathic nature had drawn him the closest to his Prince as well as his undying loyalty at all costs.

"I'm sure we can gather something up for you my Prince." He said with a small smile and he watched the twenty-two year old grasp his cape from a chair and throw it around his shoulder. Quietly he followed the man out and they stepped into the gold plated hallways. Black marble with gold trim lined the walls and ceiling as the floor was black as night beneath them. Earth though beautiful had dark royalties... Many had been evil yet it was still determined what Endymoun would be. He would be many things but true evil he would never be for he like his grandfather before him was a man of the people.

Prince Endymoun was a man feared for his power. Gifted from the precious soil of the earth he carried with him the true blood of nobles that had been blessed by the gods. He was hardly above most mortals but possessed a strength about him that demanded respect and authority. His natural born leader instincts were evident every time he opened his mouth yet his Prince was a rogue. The Prince lived a dark life surrounded b his father's evil. The darkness had never crept into him but it had affected his life in more ways then one. Himself and his colleagues had the misfortune of watching the once innocent and loving Prince become the cold adventurer he was today. If Kunzite had to put his finger on one thing that had made his Prince guarded and sometimes cold it would have had to been the death of his mother. That is when Endymoun stopped believing in love and everything that went with it. His mother had loved Duucan. He had hated her for it when he was young... he would never understand how she could have loved such a monster. She would say love was blind but he only concluded this that love was blind, deaf, stupid and a weakness. His mother had been weakened by her love for the loathful man. Only in her last years had she finally rebelled against him. Then he saw the true strength of a woman who loved her people. Endy prided himself on being her son... she was a true patriot. A true Terrian and she had been killed for it. From then Endymoun had been locked away deciding Love was a weakness and unnecessary to rule his world.

It was in the coming years that he soon learned other reasons to detest the affection. People, namely women became more interested in his status, his devastating good looks and his power that he then learned the true nature of man. Damn fools mortals were. Suck ups to the core and by the time the young Prince was seventeen his rebellion occurred. The tension between him and his father was no surprise and in just another two years or perhaps less the throne would be his and his alone. He had made himself untouchable... his heart never softened no matter how many beautiful women shared his bed and tried to tame it. He did find them amusing but nothing more then a need that needed to be taken care of and a small filler for the hole in his heart. A hole he had become quite attached to.

He was untamable and owned by no one. Especially his father. That was evident every time they happened to be in the same room together. His father had just recently drug them through a two-year war of which his son had tried to heal as he and his companions had taken to the battlegrounds. Duucan had made his kingdom lesser for his rule and as soon as Endymoun ascended the throne he would bring it back to his grandfather's glory. A smirk fell to Kunzite's face and he wondered how they would dispose of the King.

"Easy Kunzite..." His Prince's voice filled the hallways and Kunzite could only grin at their mental bond. He was one of four gods given as a gift to the Prince of Earth from the gods who had felt pity on the mortal planet. They had found hope in the new born child and every time Kunzite looked at him his hope was renewed... Endymoun would indeed fulfill his prophecy... but Kunzite knew he would have a hell of a lot of fun while he did it.

* * *

Deep red eyes stared with interest at the small silver garden below. His hands were clasped behind his back and he heard a soft sigh behind him. He felt a form approach him yet his eyes never tore off of the figures below.

"What is she waiting for?" His voice asked quietly into his chamber and soft blue eyes stared lightly at the forms below.

"Maybe your people are wrong." Her melodious voice filled the room and Fergal let out a small grunt.

"My darling... my people are never wrong." He mumbled. Prophets. He was a planet of prophets and magi. He smirked remembering the feeling he got when he stepped onto his native home. Power. Appreciation. Honor. A world once full of prejudice it is now a world filled with harnessed powers. Under his rule he had tamed them... they had once been separated in two groups yet he had brought them together as one under one-government system. He let out a sigh glancing at the girl before them. His wife's blue eyes bore into him, silently letting him get lost in his own thoughts. He leaned his hand against the window. Serenity was powerful. She was the first non of her kind that had survived landing on the Sun. She had met his people when she was fourteen and had made such an impression upon them they had fallen deeply in love with her. Yearly she visits them and from that they centered a festival around her in her honor and out of their deep love for the only child of their beloved King. He smiled. She would now be guarded everywhere she went by the most powerful lineage in the galaxy. He felt pity for those who ever wished to harm her... after their severe punishment from the Sailor Senshi the sun gods would devour them alive.

That was when they had given their vision. Selenity had been furious. A child of the Moon would never follow such a path stray from tradition and the true aspects of a real woman. He smiled with pride. His daughter had done both. She had captured her mother's traditions, her beauty, her gracefulness as well as plunging head long into his lineage of daring, confident adventurers. She was an enigma. Perfection at it's core. She indeed follow the vision they had given for her... using all of her power to create treaties across the galaxy and Selenity had to accept what she had become. She had done it more willingly then others would discover. Selenity was a woman of passion herself. She had deep intoxicating consuming passion that had captured him holding him prisoner, an addict to her. He gulped lightly in fear. His daughter was so much like both of them... he feared the true extents of her passion. He had never seen her true desire for completion in marriage or other frivolities that most women dreamed of. Her life was for conquests and the acquisition of peace and the occasional challenge. If he were to conclude that their daughter had the extent of both he and his wife's passion... he feared she would never survive if she was lost from her love. He found it barely possible to do himself from his own wife...

"They may have been right so far in her pursuits but I... well you know what I think on the subject." Her soft voice mumbled and Fergal let out a breath and glanced sympathetically at his scheming wife. He was happy she pulled him out of his thinking.

"But perhaps you may be right..." She smirked and he quirked an eyebrow at her. She was such a tease. "Perhaps she needs a little push." She mumbled pressing her lips together sensually and he felt a snap in his heart. Perhaps he was the only one who knew his wife's darker side... perhaps because he had created it. A dubious smirk came to his lips as he felt her hands roam his back and then tuck themselves contently in the crook of his arm, her frame leaning against his. She was breathtaking in the morning. He let out a breath and feared he wouldn't be able to take another one.

Silver hair cascaded down her shoulders and was not it's usual straight perfection from her late rise nor in the traditional odangos of her people. He smirked. It gave him great pleasure to know when he would come home from trips he would throw her entire schedule off by making her need more sleep causing her to wake later. Her fingers gripped onto his shirt and she grinned up at him, her eyes dancing playfully.

"I've already given her my push. I want her to make her own decisions... her vision may come to pass but I want it to be because she planned it herself. That is why we have never told her about it. Perhaps my impatience has gotten to me." He mumbled thoughtfully with a deep sigh.

"Maybe I'll take a crack at it..." She whispered bringing her lips near his ear and he felt a shiver run down his spine and his lips curved upwards in a smirk.

"Ah but then she might discover how evil you really are..." He smirked and Selenity raised a perfect eyebrow at him and turned his face to lock onto hers and he suddenly lost interest with the ones below him.

"Me? Evil? Darling..." She cooed her eyes narrowing playfully and he heard a groan escape the back of his throat. Damn what a woman. "My love you know it has been her choice all of the way... Neither of us have pushed her into her lifestyle or her pursuits... though I'm sure I could have thought of healthier ones." She mused and her husband turned gliding his hands along the silk fabric of her night. He halted his exploration and nodded.

"Yes, I wanted her to seek adventure... but didn't want that much of myself to rub off on her." He smirked and Selenity took a step back and glanced at him with both eyebrows raised.

"You pursued treaties in the way our daughter does?" She asked and he smirked leaning forward, his hands wrapping around her waist. Monogamy was a delicious thing.

"Oh darling... I was never pursuing treaties." He smirked his lips falling to the milky skin of her neck and she smirked. He truly was impossible.

* * *

Are we pleased? I surely hope so. I'm having more enjoyment in the back story then anything else. Imagine I'm up to twenty-four pages and they have never even met or spoken each other's names... and I plan on having at least ten more before they do if then even as well... which makes only the seduction longer. But please do tell... what do you think so far?

Now for the important announcements and comments!

All my love to my reviewers... especially the ones who have touched my heart with their sweet sweet words:

Illussen - You are precious!

xmizzscarlet - Thank you.

Roswellachick - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love living on the edge with my characters

krys and Hayley's Serenity - Thank you for your sweet comments

Lady of Mosbelle - your compliment is heartwarming

lyss-ling - Love you!

And my darling duo of cerebral complaints and praise: Madam Hawk and Amethyst-Heart. Madam Hawk I'm coming quite attached to you friend and only hope my future writings evoke more devotion and attention. And AH... aren't you an interesting reviewer. Always a pleasure to see what you will write next and may you be pleased with my new title of Usa's Birthday and the now delicious description. ;) It is taking a while to update though but check back frequently and I hope it gains more of your approval.

My darlings along with this post I am re-posting and revamping a story that is more dear to my heart then others. It in my opinion is a higher quality of my writing (And we all know I don't think much of me being a great writer even though your sweet lies make me believe sometimes I am) and completely out of the box SM fanfic. I ask... nay beg you read it. I adore it and pray you will too... Warning though.. the fanfiction is angst and somewhat nothing like I have posted before. It is still enjoyable yet takes more time to deeply appreciate it. It is old too. About three darn years old.

It is called... Reign of Perfection: Remaking Destiny.

Odd title yes? Yes, that is AH's influence. There is a detailed summery of it on my profile and then the story itself! Give it two or three days to upload.

Thanks once again!!

Good Night and God Bless

Marronett


	5. A Declaration of War

* * *

Title: The Conquest 

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R for later chapters that is if we think we should....

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon except this story, Fergal and the original concept of most all scenes.

**Authors Note: **

Before you is twenty-eight pages of glorious plot. It may seem dull but all of it plays a great part in the development of the story not to mention in later chapters. Enjoy the brief ironic moments I have instituted as well as the clear character descriptions.. Not as detailed as I would like but geez... we don't want this to be 300 pages long now do we? We do have a life after all.

Special thanks to Sara darling for editing and being forced to read the new chapter before anyone else... I know she was tortured by it ;)

**Another add on**: I had purposely misspelled Endymion. I've gotten so many reviews saying... oh blah blah you misspelled Endymion. Yes. I know. I did it on purpose because almost in every other story I spell it different cause I'm a weird person like that. Duucan is supposed to be spelled that way too... and if you run across another odd word that isn't in existence... it's made up and you can determine from the sentence what it is. It's a Terrian or Lunarian word. Also...

Here are the Senshi's Princess name. I'm almost positive I never used the word Lita since I hate it so much so here are their names: Rei - Reilie (Rei-LEE) Ami - Amille (A-MillE) Mina - Minet Lita - Litelle (LI - TELL)

Well that's all I've got. Enjoy the chapter!  
And I've changed Endymion's name because I really don't want people correcting me about it anymore and even my editor had a problem with it! Sigh... oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

With a push of her shoulder the pearl door slid open to sunlight wafting through tall windows. Her ankle shoes clicked softly on the marble as she carried in a large white box towards the room's occupant. 

"Your new festival costume from the Sun." Mercury's voice dragged Serenity  
from her book and blue eyes blinked glancing up at the aquatic warrior. A smile twisted onto Serenity's lips and she pushed herself to her feet.

"Really?" She inquired half-curiously and half out of expectation. Mercury  
nodded and dropped the long box on the sofa across from her Princess. On impact it made a clang and both women's eyes glanced at each other. Serenity's lips pressed together as her eyebrows rose in wonder. Why would a dress make a noise that sounded like metal crashing against metal?

"I knew it was heavier then a dress should be." Mercury mumbled thoughtfully  
as she gently unwrapped the white box. Serenity soon joined her as they pulled back white tissue to stare at the gold and leather concoction. "Oh." Mercury's voice turned humorous as Serenity gently reached in and picked up a piece of the garment. "I must stay and watch you try on this." She mused, laughter tracing in her voice and Serenity's face twisted into slight apprehension and dread.  
  
Char was one of the best designers on the Sun. His unique futuristic point of  
view had captured many ladies at court and many during perennial celebrations wore his outrageous gowns or outfits. A gasp left perfect lips as she felt her ribcage be tightened forcefully. A perfect eyebrow rose curiously towards her Princess' changing area. The  
door creaked open and the Mistress of Mercury glanced once at the visitor and then trained her eyes back upon the changing screen. Heavier clicks were heard as Serenity felt another presence wash over her.

"Hello Jupiter." She hissed out and cast a glance behind her to the servant  
who was fastening the metal skirt around her slender hips. She gulped and put a hand to her stomach and instead of a soft fabric she felt a cold metal. Jupiter raised an eyebrow and smiled as her frame fell into velvet chair. "What may I do for you?" Serenity almost grunted out and she let out a deep breath.

"You sound out of breath my Princess." Jupiter said glancing at the changing  
screen, worry somewhat crossing her features and Serenity placed a hand against the wall to steady herself as the servant finished it's torturous dressing of the garment.

"Yes, I seem to be having a hard time catching it." She mumbled and Mercury  
closed her book and both women focused on the changing screen. "I don't think so." They heard a soft voice say and in a matter of seconds they saw the servant walk away, a small gold headpiece held upon her hands and Jupiter looked curiously at Mercury. Serenity sucked in a deep breath and stepped from behind the screen. Jupiter's eyes twinkled in amusement as a smile curved on her lips.

"Delicious." She smirked and Serenity let out a soft breath, her hand resting on her metal plated stomach. The outfit was made of metal and had leather straps and gold plated metal pieces that made up the skirt that travelled down to the end of her thighs. Two plain gold bracelets with soft engravings around the edges enveloped her pale wrists as a choker held tightly to her delicate neck.

"It looks like a suit of armour." Mercury commented and Serenity nodded, silver silk strands flowing down her back and a deep contrast to the shimmering gold  
she wore.

"I've seen you in better." Jupiter commented lazily and Serenity let out a breath and placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip as her guards studied her. This was without a doubt the most unusual outfit the Sun had put her in. Their festivals were notorious and beautiful all at the same time yet their largest to celebrate their daughter of peace, namely her, was the most elaborate of them all. She would wear what they would send her for it would be a great honour to the artist. They would hold contests as to who would be able to have their concoction adorn the beautiful Princess, their savoir. She pressed her lips together and wanted to grunt. Some winner this was.

"Nice legs." A new voice said into the room and Serenity's blue eyes glanced  
down at the pale legs that rested under her. "So toned for a lady who wears ankle length dresses." The voice continued as a smirk came to her glittering lips. Serenity cast a playful glare at her cousin as she walked to stand behind her two companions. Mercury glanced at Venus with a smile and then at Serenity. She looked ravishing. She feared that if a male servant were to walk in he would collapse from the simple sight of her.

"Perhaps I am always not so proper a lady. I fear the short skirts are capitalized in your department so I thus refrain." Serenity mused, her lungs finally adapting to the small confinement she found herself in.

"And so thin. I never would have guessed that small." Jupiter mused noticing  
her Princess' discomfort in her torso and chest area and Serenity gulped slightly.

"Yes, I would have never as well." She mused and moved to sit down but  
realized it would prove more difficult then she was willing to do. Another figure glided into the room and deep blue eyes turned onto their student.

"I see the new gown from the Sun has arrived." She amused dryly and Serenity  
let out a breath and smiled amused. Gently she stepped from behind the couch and Luna's steps slowed to a halt as her eyes took in the bare legs of her Princess and the gold ankle shoes. "Ah." Luna mumbled and glanced away. She heard the tapping of Serenity's nails on her outfit and she tried not to smirk. "Perhaps I shall contact them." She mused and Serenity shook her head.

"The festival is for only a day. Mother will hopefully not see it and all will  
be well and I will keep my sweethearts of the Sun content in that I love everything they do." She let out a breath and suddenly a loud noise reverberated through the room. Three figures stiffened and quickly made their way towards the door. The deep sound echoed once more like that of a giant horn, it's deep long dragged out note filling the void with an ominous feeling.

"Hurry Princess." Mercury said and Serenity nodded as a maid rushed to her  
attempting to undo the buckles and ties of the outfit.

"Go ahead without me. I shall be there shortly." Serenity called and the three glanced at her and then quickly left the room. Serenity felt a gulp die down her throat and Luna approached her as they tried to get the outfit off.

"What was that?" Serenity asked, her voice wavering and Luna let out a breath  
annoyed at the contraption that held her Princess.

"An outside Warrior. We must get you to the Arena." She said with a sigh and  
deep blue eyes met and Serenity shook her head as a small smile curled on her lips.  
  
------

A dome. A white marble dome that had been built and blessed by the goddess of Selene as holy ground that could never be penetrated by mortal weapons. It was a meeting place for peace that was surrounded by eight columns holding up the dome and then ten individual pedestals anchored in a circle around the great marble floor. It's translucent ceiling mirrored images of the planets, those who had come into an alliance with the Moon. Two thrones sat regally side by side at the far rear of the arena that replaced the once large black marble rectangular table. Softly she slipped into her chair as her fingers curled around the tanned skin of her husband's.

They waited.

She could feel the power coming. Unlike any she had ever felt before. With a glance to her husband she knew he had felt it too. She was a powerful being. A figure appeared at Fergal's right and his red eyes turned to glance briefly at his advisor. Artemis had been a man of many roles and Fergal had found his war tactics helpful and his personality amusing. He had trained his niece as well as his daughter in ways his wife would not approve of in the least... The horn blew once more and the two straightened, their eyes looking towards the entrance.

The room on occasion held a long rectangular table, the floor elevated by steps all the way around. The Kings and Queen of the Alliance met there. Now all that was there was perfect white marble waiting to be tread upon.

Two white uniforms appeared coming up the steps and the Queen watched as two of her personal guards escorted a figure cloaked in gold. Slowly Fergal stood and helped his wife to her feet, their hands clasped as they spied the woman that approached. Her eyes lifted to reveal a shimmering gold, a smile on her light lips. She was not dressed like the Senshi she herself had watched grow up. Her outfit was more traditional, an old style she had only seen once when she was a child when her kingdom had been attacked. They had come to their aid... Warriors unlike any she had ever seen and they had saved their planet. A gold pleated skirt hugged her firm thighs as gold ankle shoes adorned her quick feet. It was the white and gold top that hugged to her chest that differed from the solid white that her daughter's Senshi wore. Her daughter. She glanced at the left entrance and wondered why her daughter had not made an appearance. She felt her Senshi waiting in the wings. She could not feel her daughter's presence. Her attention turned back to the warrior that approached a gold cape covered her shoulders. The two guards stopped and stood on the side of her yet her form advanced forward.

"King Fergal and Queen Selenity." She said with a bow as she dropped to a knee before them. Her manners were impeccable. "I am Sailor Galaxy and have been sent from the Grand Council to meet your daughter." She said and Fergal's eyebrow rose slightly. The Senshi were a tradition his wife was laced with though not himself. The woman before him was a stranger and a grand council of Senshi registered on his brain as nothing he had heard of before. His wife had hinted once that there were more Senshi in the galaxy... he was beginning to think there were millions more. He glanced at Artemis who held his gaze and knew they were thinking the same thing. If there were millions of these female warriors around the world... why was she coming to meet one who wasn't? His daughter? His wife broke his contemplations.

"You are extremely powerful." Selenity mumbled as she stepped down two steps from her throne to study the woman further. She stood, long hair cascading in beautiful waves down her back. It was shimmering gold at the top and then turned to a bright red flowing to her feet.

"The most powerful Senshi in the galaxy my Queen." She whispered, an arm bent over her chest in respect as she once again bowed.

"Why do you seek an audience with our daughter?" Fergal asked curiously, his strong voice commanding attention. Selenity's blue eyes lowered as her husband's words registered over her.

"Your majesty... your wife contains in her possession perhaps the most powerful crystal in existence. It had been created thousands of years ago as a shining beacon and been blessed to remain here on this remote planet. She herself could be considered the most powerful creature in the galaxy if she wished it..." Her eyes lowered again in deep respect and Fergal's red eyes darkened as he stared his wife. Selenity let her back straighten a bit as she observed the girl before her with indifference, willing away the emotions she had just stirred within her. She was never one to say aloud what she had been given... it was a burden. A great responsibility to harness such power and she had hidden the fact for many years... her power falling into the wrong hands would mean disaster for the entire galaxy. "Your daughter has sent that power to it's peak... we had felt her when she was born." She whispered letting the words sink in. Her power had crossed galaxies... Selenity felt a bit of fear well in the pit of her stomach. If she had been so widely felt why was there no one coming after her... no one wishing to capture her or kill her? A hand involuntarily went to her stomach as uneasiness jumped within her. She had watched her precious daughter with hope that she would not possess the burden she now did but it was becoming clear with each passing day that even without the crystal... Her hand travelled to around her throat where a small amulet laid. It warmed when it touched the skin of her hand. Her daughter possessed its power in her veins... she did not even need to use the crystal to use its unique abilities. "The Council believes she may grow into the one of the most powerful Senshi in the world. The universe had stopped at her birth." Sailor Galaxy said softly and Selenity felt a cold pang go through her heart. Fergal stepped forward, his eyebrows knit in agitation at the things he had just now discovered. He stepped near his wife and she gulped feeling his strong presence almost assault her own without him even needing to touch her. He listened intently, his instincts wanting to rip the Senshi apart that proclaimed such things about his daughter... she was powerful but he did not want her saving the galaxies. His selfishness would never allow any harm to come to her and if all of the things his wife had kept from him that Sailor Galaxy had said were true... Serenity would never not be in danger for the rest of her life if she were discovered. Sailor Galaxy continued. "Ever since then I have been on my way to see her for myself... if she does wield such power she may play a bigger role then any of us ever imagined..." Her voice was soft and full of power. White gloves covered pale arms and Fergal stepped forward, his wife still a step ahead of them as they took in the girl's appearance.

"Serenity is eighteen years old approaching her nineteenth birthday Sailor Galaxy... and she is not a Senshi. She is a chosen diplomat by profession... a child of peace with the ultimate goal of it. She has never entered nor will enter a battle or battle field." Fergal explained gently and a delicate gold eyebrow rose as suddenly wisps of wind filled the arena. Selenity glanced at her husband and her eyes betrayed what she had kept from him. He wouldn't glance at her, his stone face staring at the Senshi who had brought to his attention that his daughter would be more then she seemed and that his beloved wife had kept things from him for over twenty-two years. Suddenly one by one the pedestals began to fill with women of different sizes and color, each proclaiming elegance and power with their stance. Different colored ribbons flowed from the back of their thigh length skirts as white gloves in differing sizes covered their fingers and arms, colored strips at the ends. Masks rested in differing colors and designs upon their eyes as power emitted from their beings, they were soldiers of honour and valour. "These are the Senshi of our galaxy... the most powerful creatures in our quadrant who are the sole protectors of my daughter and these kingdoms." He explained motioning to the figures who dropped to a knee before them. Sailor Galaxy glanced at the eight figures and her eyes stopped on a flickering image in the rear.

"That is Sailor Pluto... She is the Time Gate Guardian for this realm. She appears through hologram for her duty is to heavy to be left unmanned." Selenity explained and gold eyes took in the eight perfect frames of the women and one small child who held a large staff in her fingertips.

"I am greatly honoured to meet all of you." She mumbled and Venus bowed before her.

"On behalf of our Senshi we welcome you and are honoured by your presence." She said dutifully and Sailor Galaxy nodded gently and slowly turned her attention back to the Queen and King of the Moon. The King was a man not part of their tradition or heritage... he was the only one in the room who glowed of a different power and whose knowledge most likely did not know the burden the women in the room carried. They were eternal soldiers... warriors blessed with gifts that surpassed all comprehensible thought and rationality. They were guardians, protectors... saviours whose duty was to forever fight the battle of peace. His rooted past in prejudice could perhaps never understand that... even if he was becoming more like the Queen in her search for peace, he would never know the burdens placed upon their shoulder and the burden now placed upon his daughter. Their attention was drawn to the steps as they heard soft rustling of metal. A figure stepped into the arena and Selenity's eyes widened as her mouth emitted a shocked gasp. The thought of her one secret from her husband now revealed left her mind as she saw the image before her. Anger rushed through her at the outrage of it and she could only think of one person who was at fault for it. It glittered with his people's handiwork.

"Fergal!" She hissed quietly and red eyes stared with wonder at the creature that approached. Silver hair cascaded from two round buns at the top of her head as a gold metallic suit of armour clung to her perfect lithe frame. Her legs were exposed and his heart froze immediately. He glanced up to the pedestal that held his niece and the resemblance in uniform was unmistakable. He clenched one of his fists as his eyebrows knit in worry and anger. Luna trailed behind her elegantly as the figure advanced forward with confidence. 

"I have no words." Fergal whispered completely shocked at the outfit his daughter was adorned in. She was draped in gold metal and leather as well as gold ankle shoes. Fergal felt his wife's hand grasp his arm but he could only stare at the spectacle before him. He glanced at her guardian. Quietly and quickly she moved away from the scene to vanish near Artemis' side.  
"Hail the Princess of the Moon." A strong voice suddenly yelled and all of the Senshi beat their breast with their arm in allegiance. Gold eyes watched curiously as a figure stepped in front of her and then stopped. The woman exhaled and smiled, her blue eyes glittering and Galaxy felt a strange emotion come over her. She had never been so affected by someone's presence and she knew then her trip had not been wasted.

"Welcome to the Moon. I am Serenity, daughter of King Fergal of the Sun and Queen Selenity of the Moon." She said with a soft bow and Sailor Galaxy returned the bow.

"I am Sailor Galaxy from the High Senshi Council across the Neba... I am here to honour you Princess." She whispered her head gently bowed and a small smile of appreciation played upon the Princess' perfect face. The fact that her parents stood rigid before her was lost upon her and also the tension that passed from her father to her mother. Her pale fingers were wrapped around his arm but for the first time in his existence in knowing her he did not reach to comfort her. He could only stare at his daughter and he felt pain well within him... he knew what was ahead of her but this was not it. He heard his wife whisper his name pleadingly in his ear but he shook his head not wanting to acknowledge her with words. He felt betrayed... she knew that his daughter would be destined for this... that one day she would have to fight along side her Senshi and not just command them from afar that she would be in the midst of battle risking her life for the people she served. As a soldier he could not be more proud. As a father he feared he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, of seeing her enter a realm he had once had to embrace and wished to never have for his own child. "Your power has been felt across the galaxies and I've come to extend a hand of friendship and allegiance. All Senshi are bond together by law and code and we embrace you and your Senshi." She whispered and fell to a knee before the gold clad Princess. Serenity smiled lovingly and gently took the Senshi's hand in her own. Sailor Galaxy stood and Selenity watched as the two women greeted in a manner common of soldiers. Galaxy smiled as her hand clasped around Serenity's forearm, the Princess doing the same as they exchanged the greeting. Perhaps her father was wrong about her... he could not stop what was meant to be for some people.

"My warriors are indeed deserving. I cannot be more flattered by your presence." She breathed out and Sailor Galaxy smiled at her.

"I am just a Senshi... nothing more." She whispered with a bowed head and a smirk fell to Serenity's lips. "Are you not also one?" She asked raising an eyebrow in wonder. Even she felt the power radiating from the girl's hands as they held to one another's. She smiled. She could be the prophesied one that is to come... but that was thousands of years from now.

"Not in this life." She mumbled and Sailor Galaxy felt her smile broaden on her lips. Serenity smiled and Selenity glanced at her husband who watched the scene with fascination, a mixture of emotions passing through him.

"I have brought you a gift and will give it to you when I leave.****For my own curiosity I had to ensure your existence with my own eyes." She whispered and Serenity smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"I'm sure we will meet again Sailor Galaxy... it is not everyday you meet the most powerful Senshi in the Universe." Serenity smiled and Sailor Galaxy grinned, her gold eyes penetrating the deep blue of the Princess'.

"I don't know... I feel like I just have. You must know the importance you play in the galaxy." Sailor Galaxy whispered and gently pulled her hands from the soft pale digits of the woman before her. Serenity looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled with a soft nod.

"I would not call me important... I am a tool to be used, a servant to those who are in need. I imagine you are here to tell me that I am of great importance to the future." She whispered and ears strained to hear their conversation throughout the arena.

"You can read my thoughts so clearly your highness. The future is tumultuous, churning and uncertain. Darkness is spreading throughout the universe." She whispered and the two warriors silently walked towards the centre of the arena, eyes trained on them. "I fear even my power may not be able to contain it." She whispered quietly, her eyes glued to the floor as the deep burden fell once more into her eyes. The thought of those dying or being injured weighed heavily upon her shoulder.

"The caldron churns evermore... We must embrace what we were born for." She whispered and Sailor Galaxy cast her a playful glance and Serenity let out a soft breath, a look of guilt crossing her features.

"Perhaps it is not your time to embrace what we have all done... Your heritage is set in stone as well as the responsibilities of two worlds that are in need of your diplomacy." She said glancing at the two tall figures that stood behind her. Serenity cast a loving glance that way and then turned to the golden eyes once more.

"I am who you say yet so much more that is yet to be portrayed... one day we shall fight together in the battle you have proposed where the fates hang in the balance and I know in that day our destiny will be fulfilled." Serenity whispered and Galaxy nodded deeply knowing that Serenity did possess the burden her mother carried as well as the Senshi around them. "One way or another my life will be devoted to peace and protection... I cannot hide who I am." Serenity smiled.

"One day we shall fight side by side and I will be honoured in those moments...I expect great things from you Serenity, do not let me down." She said and Serenity nodded with a soft bow.

"I am not in the line of work to do so." She replied and Galaxy bowed deeply to her and took a step back. She bowed deeply once more to the King and Queen and then pivoted on her heel and bowed to the eight who had been gathered. They returned the show of respect. Galaxy stood up once more and Serenity stood at her side. Slowly they walked out of the arena and down the marble white steps.

"Forgive my appearance... I fear I am trapped in this concoction at the moment as it was a gift from the Sun, my father's Kingdom." Serenity explained gently and she heard soft ripples of laughter come from the woman at her side. Gold eyes once again met blue and Serenity felt a large smile come to her lips.

"I like it." Sailor Galaxy said with a slight smirk as she took in the Princess' appearance once more. "I like it very much." She grinned and then turned her head pointing to the stars. She held out her arm to them and Serenity glanced towards her fingertips. "Glance to the stars my precious new friend... Wait a few moments and then see our gift of offering, our gift of friendship as well as the hope we now have in you." Galaxy whispered and then she leaned forward and gently kissed Serenity's pale cheek. Serenity smiled, her arms gently pulling the Senshi into her embrace.

Ten pairs of eyes watched this exchange from the top of the Arena steps. They watched them bid their farewells and then in a few floating golden bubbles the Senshi had vanished from their presence. Her aurora fleeted as her power left a stinging mark on all of them as it drew away. Her presence had felt so heavy, so saturated with a burden and with the great power she was bestowed with. Slowly Serenity made her way up the steps.

"Do you like it Mother?" Serenity's soft voice mumbled as she attempted to move. Selenity pressed her lips together and chose not to respond. That was answer enough to the thought of her daughter's new suit of armour.

"Look! A comet!" A soft voice called as a slender gloved digit pointed into the sky. Serenity turned and her eyes lit up as a smile fell to her features. It streaked across the sky with beauty and glory and Serenity felt warmth bubble within her. Venus smiled and put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. She sighed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." The Queen said gently and the Senshi bowed before their leader with affection. She felt pain deep inside of her heart and her blue eyes lifted to meet blue. It was all that was needed to convey the truth of what had happened before she had entered. A frown fell to her daughter's face as sadness was conveyed in her eyes. Betrayal. Agony ripped at her features as she took a step back from the powerful man that stood near her, the fear of his disapproval playing upon her features with great forbearance. Gently she excused herself and Serenity looked away sadly. Her mothers' battles were not her own no matter how much she wished they could be.

"Full of surprises aren't you daughter?" His strong voice filled her ears and she stepped closer to him. He pulled her into his arms and held her, his lips kissing her head and she felt the fear wash over him. "Your mother and you shall be the end of me..." He whispered brokenly in her ear and she looked up at him with a soft frown, her own sadness in her eyes.

"Forgive us." She whispered and he gulped down the pain that had welled in his throat. His eyes stared deeply into her own, almost searing her to her soul and he gently put a hand on her cheek.

"I cannot fight who you are... I have never been more proud as a father at this moment Serenity... nor more proud as a husband for though my pride would want nothing more then to keep you both locked away in safety I must admit even your power surpasses my own... I could not change all of your traditions and looking back I would never take this burden from either of you though I wish I could. It makes you who you are and who you are is who I love. Both of you." He whispered and Serenity pressed her forehead to her father's and sucked in a deep breath. He held her and let his emotions wash over her and then he pulled away abruptly. Serenity gulped and watched him vanish from the arena.

She felt arms wrap around her and then pull her back to look across the streaking comet in the sky. Her parents had their own battles to overcome... a sadness over took her wishing that she could one day have them as well... she knew her parents would take this obstacle in stride and never let it deter their love for one another. For the briefest moment she wished she had that. It left quickly at Mercury's voice.

"It is her gift." Mercury smiled as the comet continued to streak across the black background. "Rare and memorizing. It shall throw Astronomer's off greatly." She smirked slightly and Venus grinned at the aquatic warrior and she then felt her cousin's head lean against her own as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Mars whispered and Jupiter grinned her eyes never leaving the golden tailed wonder.

"Is it difficult to breath?" A voice suddenly blurted out and Serenity felt her hand rush to her stomach and she groaned. She glanced at the small child and nodded miserably.

"Terribly..." She grumbled and Saturn let out a soft giggle.

"I think it's enticing..." A voice hissed into her ear and Serenity felt the hairs on the back of her neck move. She let out a breath as a smirk played on her lips.

"You think everything I wear is enticing...especially at the prospect of me not wearing it." Serenity hissed. Her frame turned to face the blonde Senshi and then look past her to the hologram floating a foot away. Serenity bowed deeply to her and the Senshi bowed back, her long green hair flowing to her thighs as love and devotion shone in her eyes.

"It always does me well to see you Princess." A soft angelic voice whispered and Serenity smiled lovingly at the picture.

"As it does me dear friend... I promise to visit soon." She whispered and blew a kiss to the Senshi. Her figure flickered and vanished leaving the eight alone.

"How are we going to get you out of that?" Venus' voice cut the silence and Serenity let out a deep breath as she heard breathy laughter at her side. She didn't even need to look at Uranus to know what she was thinking... She smirked.

"I can think of something." Mars smirked and Serenity pressed her lips together. This suit would cause her more grief then she needed....

* * *

His form launched forward their swords clanking together with force. He spun and lifted his arm preparing for another strike when his sword suddenly interacted with dirt. His blue eyes widened as he stared at the ground, his opponent having vanished from the spar. With a growl he lifted his eyes to see his partner's back as his head glanced up towards the sky. 

"A comet..." The voice said and blue eyes narrowed as he stood lifting his sword form the indent it had made on impact with the earth.

"Is it so important that you would leave our spar?" Jedite's voice hissed into the air as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His blonde hair a wild jungle from the excursion the two had just untimely finished.

"It is beautiful... Yet I fear not all will see it in such a way." A new voice said and blue eyes turned to encounter chocolate ones as a tall form approached. He bowed his head to his leader as he stood behind the man that had spoken. Their forms were draped in a light grey with different colored embroidery that had matched the color of their eyes. A white cloak adorned the two warriors shoulders and Jedite sucked in a deep breath, the adrenaline from his spar still running through his veins. Silver eyes met his own and they turned once again to the blonde before them. Wavy strands of blonde hair were held messily back in a ponytail that travelled like roots down his back in different directions. Both he and Jedite had discarded their jackets to only be clothed in grey pants and plain white shirts. Dirt was smudged across them from the exercise.

"It is an anomaly... Not astronomical in any shape of rational thought or comprehension. It brings forebodance for this kingdom." Zoycite's words filled the air only to be another confirmation of what Nephlyte had no sooner admitted minutes before. The four stood silently in the clearing. It had been built for them by their master in the forests of Falgrin behind the palace as a gift for their training. It was tucked in secrecy protected by their magic as a place of haven for them where they could train undisturbed. Only the five of them could enter into its grove for no other possessed the magic to reach through its barriers. To the common mortal it did not exist.

Silver eyes watched the comet streak across the sky. Tension was building behind them from the palace and he felt it shake in his bones. He glanced at his warriors and they looked at him expectantly.

"Let us return to the Palace. I fear we will shortly be needed." He commanded and they all nodded and quickly moved to depart.

* * *

Her room was dark. Cold rushed over her features but she refused to cover her bare shoulders. She deserved to feel the cold wash over her. It was for his safety. She had kept it from him out of love. Out of his love for his daughter... Her rational way of explaining it failed in comforting her. Silently she stood staring at the portrait on the wall. It was her daughter from her sixteenth birthday. She glanced at the door and her heart fell a little lower. It had been a few hours since they had met the famed Senshi. Her eyes turned to the ground and her long pale digits clasped around her biceps in an attempt to anchor herself. It was the numbing pain that bothered her most and the fear that he would not return to their room. She had lied to him and lied to him the entire time she had known him. She had made their daughter lie to him and hide the truth about who she and her daughter were from the only man who had consumed her completely. He had not consumed that. He had not consumed their burden. She felt tears well in her eyes. Now he would.

The door to their private bedchambers opened. The massive room was elaborate  
with a Venetian bed surrounded by white silk, a gift from her sister that was made to emulate the beauty and sophistication from of the Moon. The door closed and she felt his  
presence fill the air and her bright blue eyes fell down wards to the floor. His footsteps were across the room and silence was the only thing they shared between them.  
His red eyes were dull and felt lifeless. His wife, his beloved had kept something from him for over twenty-two years. The entire length of their marriage. He put a hand to his forehead and massaged the tender flesh around his eyes. It was not so much her betrayal that hurt him but the situation she had put him in.

"Why could you not tell me?" His ragged voice drifted to her ears and her regal form let out a soft breath, her face lifeless.

"I feared your reaction. That you would not marry me... would not allow Serenity to be born." She whispered quietly and Fergal gently glanced at his outfit. It was silver with gold embroidery around the edges. It was the Moon's. "I fear I cannot bear you thinking ill of me." Her soft vulnerable voice broke his stare and his red eyes glanced her way with sadness. Her head lowered and her long neck was exposed. He had delighted in so many hours of caressing that tender flesh. It was taking all the strength she possessed to not fall apart in a pile of sobs and her chest took the brunt of it. Her breathing was difficult but she would not allow him to be hurt by her tears, she would not allow her tears to be used against him. She had to face the crimes she had committed against him, whatever punishment he chose to give. He was her King, her husband and the only one who owned her. She bit her lower lip and sucked in a deep breath. Anger flashed through him as he stared at the portrait that his wife stood before.

"She is my daughter Selenity. I had the right to know!" His voice rose and she felt a shudder violently pass through her system. "I had a right to know the danger my two most precious..." His voice faltered and he was across the room in a matter of seconds. His hands gripped around her shoulders and he buried his face in her hair taking a deep breath of her. She gasped and he ran his nose along the back of her neck, his hot breath there making her feel weak. "You have lied to me." He said brokenly and a tear slipped down her cheek. She felt as if her heart was about to burst. "I would have never let you have her if I hadknown..." He hissed as a tear trickled down his face and a sob escaped her lips and her head fell. "You used me." He whispered and her eyes closed painfully, her mouth opened wanting to scream that she would never do such a thing... never to her love. His fingers fell from her arms and she felt loss wash over her. Her sobs flowed freely then. She spun, her silver hair falling around her face as a look of torture crossed her perfect features. He took a few steps away from her.

"Fergal... please... you have to understand." She tried sucking in a deep breath. She rushed to him and wrapped her fingers around his shirt. "Please you have to know how much I love you..."

"I could never doubt it." He whispered, his red eyes bearing into her own and she felt her breath hitch. They held such pain, such sadness...He gently pried her fingers from his shirt and stepped away. She watched him frozen in her position. She felt as if he had ripped her heart out and denied her to ever revel in its warmth once more. "Why Selenity?" The two words filled the silence and she felt as if a cold knife had stabbed into her chest. She would rather brave a thousand battles then his disappointment...

"I was never supposed to fall in love." She whispered, her lips trembling as she stared at his back. "I was supposed to fulfil my duty and protect the galaxy. I was created to bring order... to unite the galaxy under one banner and rule it letting the worlds we live in heal themselves." She whispered and his red eyes fell to the floor. He saw his fingers in the corner of his eye and his left hand twitched. A platinum band rested on his third finger... his covenant. "I never wanted to fall in love I knew my job and swore I would do it and only that." She cried her voice raising and Fergal's head turned to his wife as horror spread across his face. Anger welled within him and for the first time in his life he yelled at her.

"Is that why Serenity is so!" He yelled and Selenity's eyes widened and her breathing ceased. "Our daughter... like me?" He breathed, sarcasm dripping from the words with malice, tears slowly trickling down his tanned face. "No... she is like you. How long has she known Selenity!" He yelled and his hands grasped around his wife's arms and she felt her legs fail. She looked away and tears ran down her pale cheeks. "When did you tell her!" He yelled and he felt his hands shake her form. He moved and deposited her on a small couch that rested at the end of their bed. He dropped to a knee before her and his red eyes captured her shimmering blue.

"When she was 10." She whispered, her voice shattered as her whole body shook. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and cry... beg for his forgiveness, beg for him to hold her forever. She would renounce it all... She felt a cold chill enter her heart and she shook her head. She couldn't do that... not even for him though she desperately would if she had the chance. Fergal's gaze left her own and he looked down for a moment. Selenity gasped and her hands grabbed onto his shoulders. "She didn't want to lie to you... It was the only thing I had ever been forced to command her of... Darling... she cried for days... she loves you so much." She cried and Fergal felt as if the legs had been cut from under him.

"You made our daughter lie to me?" He whispered and he leaned back and sat upon the cold marble floor. That is how his world felt. Cold. Cold like this planet. "All I ever wanted was a child... she was my redemption... my very existence..." He whispered glancing up at her and Selenity nodded. "Is this why you could only have one?" He asked raising an eyebrow and more tears filled Selenity's eyes.

"Our bodies..." She began and shook her head. She stood and let out a scream, her form turning away from his. He looked up at her and agony slapped across him. His wife was in agony. He watched her grab her head and cry, her frame turned away from him and he stood and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Shh my love.. it is all right." He whispered into her ear and she shook her head as sobs racked through her delicate form.

"I was bred for peace yet my daughter was to be the peacemaker... I loved you so much... She was my gift to you for I had sworn to never have her because of the trial she would endure..." She wept and he felt her frame buckle. She lowered and he supported her in his arms. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head as she cried.

"That is why you didn't want children..." He whispered as a tear trickled down his face. "Do you love me so much that you would defy your purpose?" He whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her breath was raggad as she felt her insides rub raw from the sobs that had so violently attacked her.

"A thousand times yes..." She breathed and her head fell back against his. He pressed his cheek to hers and his arms held tightly to her.

"My love." He cried and she gripped onto his arms. "Forgive me..." He whispered and she shook her head. He turned her slowly and she fell into his arms, clutching with the remaining strength she possessed.

"Forgive us... You were never meant to be in this." She whispered and he held her tightly against him, their eyes staring into one anothers.

"But I am. I am a part of this and would never have wished for destiny to have dealt me something different... The honour of your love... the blessings of our daughter... I would bear your burden happily if only you will let me carry it along side you..." He whispered rubbing his cheek against her own.

"I shall forever be yours..." She whispered and he kissed her cheek, his nostrils deeply inhaling her scent, never wanting to let her escape.

"Tell me... what is to become of her..." He whispered and Serenity closed her eyes painfully and her lips trembled near her lover's ear.

"She shall save the universe..." She whispered and he let out a deep breath, his eyes closing. "Her destiny is stronger then any other."

"May she be like you my darling..." He said and pulled her back, their eyes meeting. "May she be exactly like you that she be consumed by a fire she could never quench..." He said his eyes set and she locked her eyes on his.

"Darling..." She whispered her eyes searching his for meaning to his brief lapse of madness. He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him.

"May she be like us." He whispered and Serenity's eyes closed as she buried her face in her husband's jacket. That would be a prayer she would utter for the rest of her days.

* * *

Black boots hit the marble below him with every determined step. Annoyance set through his features as he tightened the belt around his slim waist. It held his sword there. His grandfather's sword. His mother had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday and every time he ventured into his father's presence he would tighten his grip upon it. The doors to the elaborate throne room opened before him and he strolled confidently in. Blue eyes surveyed the scene and he stopped ten feet away from the pacing form. People stood silently around the room watching one lone figure traipse back and forth in anxiousness. Red fur fell from his shoulders in an elaborate cape of self-indulgence. Endymion wanted to openly sneer at the thing every time he saw it upon his father's shoulders.

"You summoned?" His voice was deep and laced with annoyance. He had long since stopped hiding his loathe for his father.

"Endymion we are on the brink of war!" The outburst was unexpected and Endymion's eyebrows rose in surprise as his father turned to him. King Duucan was a man that stood toe to toe with Endymion. His back had arched slightly over the years and his full head of hair that had once mimicked Endymion's glorious black was now laced to a dark silver. His father's brown eyes were wild as emotions over took him.

"War father?" Endymion repeated, shock spreading through his system. Involuntarily he gripped the hilt of his sword, the word eliciting memories of the war his father had sent him through not but eighteen months before. He watched his father stalk to a servant and ripped a brown leather book from his hands. Endy's eyes were diverted form the scene momentarily as he watched four figures enter. They quietly made their way to stand near the thrones almost twenty feet away from their master. They stood in perfect order, not a hair out of place in all their shining glory, their uniforms of allegiance shining. Silver eyes met blue and Endymion turned a tolerating expression back to his father. Duucan had stomped back towards his only child and shook the book violently at him. Endymion wanted to smirk. Everything in that book regarding his father was deserved upon the hideous man's form. "You fear that book now father?" He asked and he saw a brief flicker of anger in his father's eyes.

"You fool..." Duucan hissed and flipped the pages open. "In here it is prophesied that gold would streak across the sky." He hissed and Jedite raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. The King looked frenzied. He had never seen the man in such a state before. He stood silent next to his companions, all of them observing the same irrational behaviour.

"The comet..." A man stuttered at Endymion's side and Endymion snatched the book out of his father's hand after watching him fumble with it uselessly.

"So..." The word was spat slowly as his eyes bore into the man before him. Duucan's eyes narrowed and he pointed at the book his son now held to his side. Kunzite advanced to stand five feet away from the prince and the King. In a swift movement Endymion had tossed him the book, his eyes never leaving his fathers. They heard pages ruffle and Duucan growled.

"It foretells of a great take over... That it would pronounce our doom from the Moon." He hissed and a black eyebrow rose at that statement as he took in his father's words.

"The moon?" Endymion repeated, a word he had not spoken since he was in school having to know all of the worlds around him. He had heard of it. It was the most powerful kingdom in this galaxy whether his father admitted it or not. They were peace lovers and nothing more... conquers? He wanted to laugh. He would have progressed in his thoughts if Kunzite had not pulled him from them. The powerful god's voice filled the room as he read the ancient dialect out loud.

"And so shall be in the days of Lahair. Gold shall streak across the sky beginning the turn of motions for the Earth's dominance. A red string will extend from the Rabbit to wrap around the Earth." Kunzite finished and his silver eyes glanced at the two men who stood before him. They were in many way mirror images of each other. Endymion's face had been softened by the loving touch of his mother while the hard interior of Duucan's life showed plainly on the exterior.

"Our books have never been wrong my lords... It is evident that we should prepare ourselves for an attack from the Moon." A man's voice suddenly stated and Endymion's eyebrows furrowed. The idea sounded ridiculous. He turned to the man draped in a deep blue. He was Osric... his father's advisor. The first he would get rid of once his father was out of power.

"It said of no such thing! It talked about our dominance." Endymion stated and Kunzite gently closed the book. The remaining generals slowly came forward to stand behind their leader and master.

"You are still a fool even at two and twenty Endymion." His father's voice hissed as the tall frame turned away from him. Anger burned through Endymion's skin and he moved forward but a hand touched his arm. His teeth ground together as he observed the cocky form of his father.

"We should attack first and catch them off guard. They would never suspect we had prior knowledge to their advances." Osric suddenly said and Kunzite's eyes widened. Jedite moved to say something yet planted his lips firmly.

"We have no proof!" Endymion yelled and then yanked the book from Kunzite's hands. He stalked forward and stood a foot away from his father. "You cannot wage a war on a vague prophesy... the Moon is the most powerful kingdom in this quadrant... their magic could crush us in seconds." He hissed and Duucan's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his son.

"You dare underestimate your own world?" He spat and the book flew to the floor and long digits curled around the elaborate jacket his father wore. He yanked the form forward, their eyes level to level as they stared both with equal amounts of hatred.

"I live in reality. You dare attack a planet that is protected by the other nine floating in this galaxy and you will have killed us all... I will not let you murder our people." He hissed and Duucan stared at his son. He saw red flash through the once stormy blue eyes of Endymion. Blue eyes that his wife once possessed. Power had emitted through Endymion's words and Duucan's back straightened. His nose turned up and glared evilly at the son who had turned upon him. "You will do nothing! If the Moon attacks we can deal with them! Do not jump to conclusions from faulty sources... you will destroy your kingdom." Endymion hissed and his fingers unwrapped from the fabric that encased his father. He spun and stormed from the throne room.

Duucan's brown eyes watched as the four gods followed after the young prince. He sucked in a deep breath. Attacking the Moon would be foolish. He wondered why he had let the mongrel of a son live. After his mother's death he had become insufferable... he growled remembering why. The four gods that followed him. They were loyal only to the Prince and Duucan would have murdered them if he had known how. He growled and turned back to the ten who had been gathered. They were astronomers and advisors as well as soldiers.

"Sire..." Osric's voice filled his ears and Duucan let his eyes focus on the black marble before him that lie under his feet. He was formulating his plan... he would be damned if he let his kingdom fall into the hands of the Moon. He would rather see it burn then let them possess it. He had to act quickly... His mind began turning and after a few moments only one situation truly seemed plausible.

* * *

Blue eyes silently took in her surroundings. Her finger gently ran across the cool marble. She had run here when her mother had told her... She felt a frown consume her as her body rocked back and forth gently. It was the first order in her entire life she had never wanted to obey but had. Soft clicks were heard as someone approached. Serenity felt numb as pain shot through her emotions. She glanced up in the general direction of the figure.

"Do you think I hurt him?" She whispered and the shoes walked closer. "I would have never chosen this... if I could I would be his little girl forever." She whispered, tears welling in the bottoms of her eyes. A figure sighed softly as she bent down before her Princess as she sat on the cold pavement near the gardens she and her mother had planted. Gently her exposed hand pushed a strand of silver away from her cousin's face.

"And I would marry and have five children." She whispered, a smile coming to her face. Tearful blue eyes met her cousins and a weak smile formed on her lips.

"But then where would the adventure be?" Serenity asked a small bit of playfulness coming into her eyes.

"Ah but that would depend upon who I married." Minet smirked, a twinkle in her eye. She sighed and fell into a sitting position near her cousin. Serenity let out a soft laugh as her cousin fell against her and she wrapped an arm around her. Minet sighed and let her little cousin hide her head in her shoulder. They had shared many moments like this.

"We were born for greatness." A voice said walking up to them and Serenity felt comfort wash over her as two more approached. "A destiny not even the cleverest of women could escape." Her voice was filled with amusement as she bent before her princess. Her red eyes softened as she tilted her head to the side, showing her devotion and love for the girl who lay before them. A figure stooped beside her and Serenity glanced over her shoulder to see chocolate curls.

"Not that we would want to... then we couldn't have our adventures." She smirked and Serenity felt laughter bubble within her. The four women moved closer to her and she sighed and grasped onto Rei and Litelle pulling them closer into her embrace. Amille shook her head softly and leaned upon her Princess's back as the others laid quietly next to her.

"We've never hated our lives." Minet said, her eyes glancing into the cold space that floated above them, the stars twinkling.

"We have embraced our destiny with open arms... it is because of you that the task before us was made easy... You were worth any sacrifice." Amille's soft voice whispered into Serenity's hair and Serenity let out a deep breath.

"I wonder if any of us truly know how important we shall be in the future..."

"Doubtful... if we did we would not strive for greater... it is the thrill of not knowing, the doubt of what is to come that makes us work harder." Litelle grinned and Serenity smirked.

"Indeed. I can only imagine what will come next." She whispered and green eyes glanced up into blue playfully.

"What about that conquest of yours you spoke of?" Litelle asked, a delicate chocolate eyebrow rising to corner her Princess. Serenity smirked, her fingers running through the Mistress of Mars long black silk locks.

"Ah yes... Somehow slipped my mind." She mused and Minet grinned as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Perhaps you need a push in the right direction..." She mused and Serenity looked coyly at all of them. She was never one to expose her plans... especially those, which were never fully developed. She hoped to enlist in them a trait she wished them to always possess... curiosity. She also hoped they would use the tool themselves one day, for the ability to draw curiosity is one of the most powerful tools known to man.

"Perhaps." The single word left her perfect red lips and the women laughed, their forms enjoying each other's company as they had done for the last ten years... they were sisters. Warriors. Those who shared the burden of the same destiny... and loved every moment of it.

* * *

Anger. He felt consumed by it. His form brooded in the high back chair, his deep blue eyes darkening as his eyes set at nothing in particular.

"If I weren't a good prince I would consider murder..." His voice hissed out into the large oaken room.

"I wouldn't mind playing evil god for a while..." A voice mumbled from the corner and Endymion let a breath escape his lips. Jedite. He was faithful and the only one among them whose flaw was his temper. For gods they came highly defective, he mused with a groan and he saw a silver eyebrow rise towards him. He glanced into the silver eyes and knew his friend well enough that even in his mind he did not have his own private thoughts, they were broadcast to them They were all in his mind. He shook his head and looked away.

"Remain calm my Prince... The King has had his low moments but even he would not dare attack the Moon." A re-assuring voice said from a chair to his left. Blue eyes glanced at the slender blonde, his green eyes offering a twinkle of hope.

"Perhaps we should study our enemy." Kunzite's voice snapped Endymion from his silent contemplations. He turned in time to see Kunzite type upon a wooden panel. This was one of their many private rooms. His mother had indulged him yet was all for his own benefit to observe his kingdom. A panel of books slid to the side to reveal a flickering view screen. He sighed and cast his eyes lazily towards it. He wished not to look at more schematics of war. He wanted to save his people... "The Moon." Kunzite said and Endymion's eyes rose to stare at the now filled view screen. A grey object filled the view and slowly it began to circle it as data began to scroll across the screen giving layouts, longitudes and overall volume of the planet.

"Terribly small. Perhaps the saying is true that size does not matter." An amused voice said from above his chair and Endymion watched as the planet slowly revolved, more data flowing across the screen.

"Well then that would be good news for you wouldn't it Nephlyte." Jedite smirked, his blue eyes dancing as he walked closer to the side of the room. It was Endymion's private study. His grandfather had once worked and lived in this room building his kingdom and it had been the first room the Prince had found solace in.

"It's mass is small yet its power has outmatched any in the quadrant. I fear the gods themselves once habited there and left their powers to be spread among the remaining." Kunzite mumbled pressing his lips together as his fingers hit a few more select keys. The Moon shrunk and was deposited at the bottom of the screen as pictures shot forward, portraits or action shots.

"Their warriors?" Endymion asked motioning with his head to the serious faces that filled the screens. His frame leaned forward and Kunzite's silver eyes glanced at his Prince, a small smile coming to his lips as he nodded.

"They are daughters of gods... Planetary guardians. There are millions around the universe." He said gently pushing himself to his feet. He walked towards the view screen. A pen was held delicately in his hand and he pointed at certain parts. Slowly the pictures separated until they made four columns of two. "These are the eight that protect this quadrant and are famed to be some of the most powerful."

"Women." Jedite hissed and walked around his Prince's chair. Endymion sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward. His elbows rested on his knees as his chin fell into his palm. Images and information was processing through his brain. Any one of these women could take out thousands on his planet with just a flick of their wrist... They wouldn't. It wasn't their destiny. He let out a breath and glanced at Kunzite to continue.

"These four are of no consequence to us unless we truly upset them." His deep voice said as he pointed to four small photographs. "This is Pluto, the Senshi of Time." He said pointing to an image of a tanned woman; long flowing green locks as she gripped a staff to her.

"If we ever see her we might as well kiss our ass goodbye." Jedite mused and Zoycite let out a deep breath examining the remaining photos.

"She is forever positioned on Chronos. These three... Uranus, Neptune and Saturn have exceptional power yet are restricted to the outer rim... it is the Inner Circle that will be the first to retaliate against an attack." Kunzite mumbled as he pointed to the Outer Circle's photos. They vanished as the remaining four enlarged filling the screen.

"If Earth attacks the Moon full on I doubt they could survive the impact..." Zoycite mumbled, his deep blue eyes in thought as his jaw tightened.

"Who is there leader?" Endymion asked with a soft sigh. He felt a headache coming. They were peace lovers... his head hung slightly as his general continued.

"Venus... she is the niece of Queen Selenity and has been trained under Mau tutelage almost her whole life which has made her serious and most likely one of the best Senshi in this quadrant." Kunzite informed, his hands clasping behind his back as he studied his Prince. "Next would be Mars..." Kunzite began and Endymion glanced up a look of incredulous coming over his face.

"The daughter of Ares?" He hissed an eyebrow raising and Kunzite smirked slightly averting his gaze from the weary look his Prince was displaying.

"She is the Senshi of War... A goddess like them all in their own right except she can anticipate her enemies moves... deeply spiritual she is the most skilled fighter amongst them yet not the strongest." Kunzite said and Zoycite relaxed more into his chair.

"To know their planet is to know them and their weaknesses... Senshi are guardians. Chosen warriors with the blessings of their planets upon them. Much like you inherit your powers from the earth below you they embody their planets." He explained casually and Kunzite clicked up the next picture.

"This is the Mistress of Mercury... Senshi of Knowledge. Her mind is quicker then her sword and her intuition is rarely wrong. While she may not be as skilled her mind compensates by making her able to analyse her opponent and discover their weakness. Gentle mostly." Kunzite mumbled thoughtfully and Zoycite shrugged and glanced towards his Prince who was observing it all with silence. It had been years since they had talked about the legendary warriors. Time was growing short... he sucked in a deep breath. His father was a fool yet his foolishness may be the thing to set certain aspects in motion that had been left waiting... his own destiny among them. And his destiny would hurtle forward greatly if the Moon were attacked or threatened...the question was, was he truly ready for it?

"Jupiter is left. She is the Senshi of Protection and her strength outmatches all of them. Impulsive as much as Mars she has her weaknesses and they are easy to play upon. Her loyalty to her Princess will drive her to extreme lengths... one can only imagine how far you would go if you knew the person you served was in danger." Kunzite mumbled and Endymion pushed himself slowly to his feet. He stretched, his black tunic adjusting across his chiselled features.

"It isn't so hard... just imagine how far you would go." Endymion mumbled and Nephlyte placed a small glass of Ambl in his hand. He glanced at the amber liquid and swirled it around the crystal. He took a sip of it and sighed as it burned its way down his throat.

"Then there is Serenity." Kunzite announced and the four photos of the Senshi vanished to be replaced with scrolling data and one picture. Endymion's blue eyes turned slowly towards the view screen, the drink held in his fingertips as Jedite stood near his side. Before them was long silky silver hair. It cascaded to the floor from two wrapped buns on the top of her head. It was a photo of her back, her face looking slightly over her shoulder giving a shadowed image that could half way be made out. A white gown glued to her lithe perfect form. Two small silver pieces were attached to the back of her gown near her shoulder blades that trailed a silk cape behind her. She looked like the goddess Aphrodite. Her face was contemplative, with colorless eyes shrouded by darkness glancing down. It was her long neck that was the most intriguing feature. She was elegance in pure form from her slender waist to her muscled arms. Deep round eyes with a pert little mouth. Her beauty had not been overrated but praise about it could not do her justice in the least.

Endymion glanced away from the picture and finished off the rest of the contents in his glass.

"She is a seductress." Zoycite suddenly announced. Endymion felt the burning intensify as the liquid travelled down. "She charms men into treaties... A peace – keeper to the core like her Mother. She is even rumoured to be more powerful."

"That is no rumour. Upon Serenity's shoulders rests great power that when she was born the heavens shook."

"And all the worlds aligned..." Endymion finished with a soft shake of his head, his eyes examining nothing in particular they glanced towards the hardwood floor. Red oak. Very rare in this part of the world. His grandfather's favourite. "She is a vixen and nothing more... a true embodiment of her sex. She would be great amusement." He mumbled and his blue eyes glanced towards the white haired god.

"They all are." Nephlyte responded with a slight breath.

"Pray we never have to face their wrath gentlemen... there is nothing worse then a woman scorned and I'm quite certain that attacking their planet will upset them." Endymion mumbled and glanced once more to the view screen. He had heard many stories of the Princess of the Moon. A small smirk curled on one corner of his lips. She was a player for the conquest... her goal peace but her joy the chase.

A hurried knock came upon the Study doors. Nephlyte quietly made his way towards it and opened the heavy door with ease. His chocolate eyes inspected the scrawny messenger who stood their, fear painted across his features.

"What is it?" Endymion ground out and the messenger visibly trembled. Panic was coming through the room as the boy's emotions slapped into them.

"You're father is declaring war." He stuttered out and Kunzite's silver eyes widened. Endymion felt as if he had swallowed his tongue. His boots carried him in three strides across the room and then he pushed his way past the messenger. Zoycite jumped to his feet as the others quickly rushed out as well to catch the last glimpse of their sprinting Prince down the hallway as they raced after them.

* * *

Her footsteps brought her quickly down the hallways. She knew these hallways well. She approached her destination and both hands grasped onto the handles of the doors. With a shove she pushed the double doors open to the Queen's Private chamber. 

"My Queen." Luna bowed deeply before the two as they sat. Fergal cradled his wife lovingly in his arms and Luna's deep blue eyes stared at the floor as she bowed her head. "My King... we are receiving an emergency transmission from Earth. They are declaring a tentative war upon us." She whispered her blue eyes rising as her frame stood straight before them. Fergal's eyes darkened and he stood bringing his wife easily up with him.

"Seems time waits for no man...Get my daughter." Fergal commanded and then he wrapped an arm around Selenity's slender waist. Lunar nodded with a soft bow. She pivoted on her heel and walked towards the Princess' chambers. The two rulers walked out of the room with purpose and power in their step as they walked almost as one. Selenity's fingers intertwined with her husband and his step overtook hers slightly and she followed behind him. She glanced lovingly up at his set face as determination spread across his features.

"I love you." She breathed out and Fergal let out a breath as they rounded a corner quickly. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them lovingly.

"I would never doubt it." He whispered and glanced at her, his red eyes twinkling and she nodded and they continued towards the Communications Hall.

Selenity settled into her chair and watched her husband do the same beside her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter being escorted in by Venus and Jupiter. A figure slipped contently into the main control seat and began punching buttons. Selenity watched the blue haired genius work and suddenly a large screen flickered to life before them.

Serenity took her seat along the wall, Jupiter and Venus flanking both sides of her. She glanced at her parents as curiosity drove into her like a hammer. Her blue eyes glanced downward and she blinked seeing something across her cousin's leg. Gently she reached for it and yanked. Venus let out a slight squeak and then her eyes narrowed as she stared at her Princess. Serenity held the offensive orange string between her fingers and Venus let out a breath and turned her attention back to her Queen and King.

"Uplink." Mercury whispered tapping a headset over her ear. She looked at the King and an image flickered onto the screen before them.

"King Duucan." Fergal's smooth deep voice filled the room and Serenity watched from the sidelines. It was rules of order to only have reigning monarchy in such talks. Children were always usually to the side if even then... Fergal on the other hand demanded that his daughter see everything that occurred in their kingdom. She was to rule it all soon enough as it was. She felt a shiver run down her spine at that thought.

A figure stepped into the room and slowly took her place at Venus's side. She whispered something into Venus's ear and the Venetian blonde turned to Serenity.

"It seems Earth's weapons have been trained on us." She said. Her frame moved to rise but Serenity put a hand on her cousin's legs and pushed her back into her seat. Blue eyes glued to the massive screen as it began to speak.

"King Fergal... I have uncovered your plans of attack and have now been forced to take action." He hissed and Serenity raised an eyebrow slightly. What was he talking about?

"I can assure you your highness that we have no intention of attacking your planet nor has there ever been one in existence." Her mother's voice said sincerely through the air and Serenity glanced back at the screen.

"You may be a people of tradition but we are one of superstition..." He began and Mercury raised her head and glanced at her companions. They shared an incredulous look. People of superstition? More like people of the damned. "The Fates have laid it clearly before us..." He began and Serenity seeped back into her chair. Slowly her finger began to wind the orange thread around her index finger. "It has been foretold that you wish to take over our planet and I cannot allow it. I am thus declaring a tentative declaration of war. If you so as much breathe in the wrong direction we shall fire on your villages and palace." He said and Serenity gasped and moved to stand but a hand clamped down on her pulling her back into her seat.

"What right have you to accuse our people of such a foolish thing?" Fergal hissed narrowing his eyes and Duucan shook his head.

"I am not fooled by your tricks Fergal... I can see it in your eyes the taste of blood... your conquering days will come back to you and this will not be your starting place." He hissed and Fergal felt his fingers curl into a fist.

"Surely we can work something out..." Selenity's calm voice filled the air when suddenly yelling was heard from the other side of the conversation.

* * *

He pushed open the doors; horror had spread through his system. As he raced down the halls he felt as if his life had flashed before his eyes and faces filled his view. Faces of villagers, farmers, people under his father's rule. He could feel his generals on his heel and they were gaining speed. He pushed upon oaken doors into the Main Communications room. There his father sat before a large view screen. Endymion felt all the air leave his lungs as he stared at the two perfect forms that stared shocked at his father. Anger rushed through his veins and he charged forward. 

"Father!" He screamed and Duucan's calm brown eyes turned to his son. "Stop this imprudence!" His voice ground out as his form attempted to stay out of shot of the view screen's scanner.

"Enough Endymion." Duucan snapped and the King's heartless eyes turned once again upon King Fergal and Queen Selenity. "Know full well I have no problem executing any of you or your supposed warriors... Earth shall never be conquered, especially by the likes of the Moon." Duucan hissed and Endymion stared horrified. Fury raged through him. What a fool his father was! Duucan stood and the transmission was cut off, ending the conversation. In that moment all coherent thought had flown out of the window... all rational thought had been dismissed long before his father even dared step into this room.

His six-foot frame shot forward and in a matter of moments a loud thud echoed across the marble as a heavy body was planted against it.

"You do not deserve your crown!" Endymion yelled as his hands wrapped tightly around his father's pale neck. Duucan's brown eyes flashed and Endymion was thrown from above him as power emitted from Duucan's palm. Endy slid across the floor and sat up his eyes narrowing at the evil man before him.

"And I shall never pass it to you." Duucan snapped and Kunzite stepped forward.

"On the contrary... you shall your highness." He informed, his face as cold as ice and Endymion felt his body shake with venom.

"You have damned us all! And set a chain in motion that will result in your death Father... I guarantee it." He yelled and Duucan dismissed him. He was still such a child... he knew nothing about war.

"Scroll!" King Duucan yelled and a herald rushed forward with parchment in his fingers. "All Aliens are hence forth to be deported and no one is to enter into our realm from another planet. Interaction with aliens is here by stricken forbidden and punishable by death." Duucan hissed as he slowly rose to his feet. His brown eyes glared down at his only son and Endymion's jaw tightened.

"You shall still die Father... and I shall be there to take your crown and be the leader you never could be." Endymion hissed and stood. Regally he exited, his form filled with loathing and contempt for the monarchy of his world. Kunzite slowly turned and followed the remaining generals out. So now it begins...The Prophesy was now set in motion and nothing could stop it.

* * *

Silence. Eyes bore into the flickering screen and finally a figure jumped to her feet. She rushed to the controls and grasped a small stick. She pushed a button and rewound the footage they had just seen. 

"I'm not sure if I should be angry... or laugh at the ignorance of it all." Fergal hissed, his eyes still glued to the screen as it slowly rewound the video that had put the Moon in a war without their permission. A figure walked to Selenity's side and whispered into her ear.

"I would laugh if I did not have weapons aimed upon my people." Her voice hissed as she stood. Fergal stood as well and his red eyes fell upon his daughter as she pushed a button and the footage began to play again.

"Aunt." Venus said suddenly and Selenity's soft eyes turned upon her sister's only child. Venus walked forward and took her Aunt's hands in her own. She had never called her such in public but it was only suitable for the situation. "We shall contact our planets and set up a meeting. You shall not go through this war alone my Empress." She whispered and kissed her Aunt's hands lovingly. Venus stood and Selenity nodded to her. She had always seen Minet as a child very close to her heart, a sister for her precious Serenity. The girl stood tall and then stalked from the room, Jupiter and Mars following after her.

"There." Serenity's voice hissed and she took a step back. She had maneuvered the camera shot to pick up one figure. "Earthlings are fools... yet it seems the Prince has his head screwed on straight." She mumbled her fingers unconsciously wrapping a thread around them. Fergal glanced at her and Selenity silently observed. "This is an outrage..." She hissed again, anger rushing through her veins.

"A challenge my darling and nothing more... He knows we can crush him." Fergal mumbled and Serenity's eyes narrowed as she took in the blurry figure of the Prince of Earth as he had interrupted his father.

"Yes... we shall yet not with weapons." She whispered thoughtfully and Selenity picked up the hem of her skirt and let out a soft breath.

"There is the push you requested darling..." She mumbled and her husband looked at her almost amused as he remembered events from a few days before and blue eyes met her own and nodded quietly.

"Aye your majesty." She whispered and Selenity smiled slightly at the Mistress of Mercury. She always did know what was going on... sometimes she was the only one. Fergal gently put his hands upon his daughter's shoulders and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I love you." He whispered and joy spread across her features. "Make me proud my darling."

"It is my only desire Papa." She replied and he kissed her forehead lovingly. Her moon glowed under his touch and she let out a soft sigh. The King exited along with the Queen and Mercury smiled at her, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Your orders Majesty?" She asked softly, her hands clasped behind her back. Serenity let out a deep breath and walked towards the doors.

"Get me Lunar. We have things to do." She called and Mercury nodded and both women exited, the screen frozen on the image of the young Prince of Earth. Serenity's new Conquest.

* * *

I wanted this chapter to go so much further but I had no idea I had written so much in this time section... The next chapter shall be glorious and much awaited for it shall contain the seduction we have all been waiting eagerly for.And do I hear the crowd in an uproar of applause? Contentment on their features? Review and let me know what you think!! 

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett


	6. Two worlds meet

Title: Conquest

Genre: Romance with a touch of drama

Rating: R... and I fear after this chapter I may make this story earn it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the affiliates that actually do own it. I just write.

**Author's Note:**

Here my pets is the long awaited chapter...the longest chapter I have ever updated on It was incredibly difficult to write this chapter and extremely tedious... sigh. It came out to the conclusion I desired and I am extremely pleased. If anything is amiss in it gomen ne for I was not able to send it to my beloved editor Sara... eh... I lost her e-mail and had no time because I had to rush to work. A few tidbits you need to know:

Terra is another word for Earth. Thus why earthlings are called Terrans... in case anyone was curious.

Look for deep meanings and hidden plot secrets. I've hidden at least two. Be careful towards the end with the switching stories and look for the ------.

Notice too that ever since I wrote Breakdown I've embarked on a new writing style that I can't shake myself from... you can notice it later in the chapter but it won't go away!! I can't help myself. Ah modernism... Hope you guys are enjoying my two new stories. ;)

That's all I have for this installment but I have such delicious ideas cooked up for the next few ones but here is what you all have been waiting for...They meet.

* * *

-----------

The doors to her study opened regally. She untied the cloak around her shoulder and felt fingers take it from her as she examined the room's contents. Before her was her trusted advisor Lunar who held in her arms brown folders. Serenity sighed and walked towards her.

"Well it seems we have our own little war to plot Luna." She said softly her voice lined with determination as she walked to a couch and delicately deposited herself upon it. Lunar cleared a coffee table before her and laid the brown envelopes upon it.

"Forgive me your highness... I must contact my mother, I shall return shortly." Mercury's soft voice said into the air and blue eyes met hers and Serenity smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much." She smiled watching the genius make her way from the room. Serenity let out a breath and glanced with a raised eyebrow at her advisor who smiled at her knowingly.

"I had ruled him out you know." She mumbled picking up a brown folder and Lunar nodded moving to sit beside her.

"Untamed and unwilling... Cold and detached... He is guarded by four powerful demi-gods... something that would be more of an obstacle then an advantage." Lunar replied and Serenity smiled at her dearest friend and then nudged her softly with her shoulder.

"Mother would be terribly upset to know you encourage me in these matters so. Especially in the seemingly impossible and most dangerous." She whispered and Luna cast playful eyes upon her steward.

"Who's to say she does not know?" She replied with a perfect raised eyebrow and a low growl emitted from Serenity's lips. She rose and walked around the couch.

"Do not tease me so! I have enough on my mind..." She said with a soft sigh and Lunar stood holding the folder in her hand upon the Prince of Earth.

"You are right in thinking he shall not be easy... I fear he may be too much of a challenge. It is as if he has been trained to deny you, he is your perfect match, the un-catchable goal." Luna said gently and Serenity turned, her blue eyes meeting blue with a determined stare.

"Do not be so manipulative friend... I've already made my decision yet it was more political then pleasure... or perhaps the other way." She mumbled pressing her lips together as they curved in a grin.

"Do you plan to go through the Prince to the King?" She asked and Serenity let out a soft breath and glanced out of the large windows. Before her was the cold dome of the Moon. She had once felt the warmth of earth and it had not been an unpleasant feeling... she would have no qualms taking the young prince into her embrace and manipulating him the best she could...

"I fear the King is unreachable... and I'm not one to overly use people. I feel the Prince is arrogant and cold... two attributes a king should never have. I plan to break him of both." She whispered and Luna's eyebrow rose. She walked slowly towards her Princess. She examined the perfect form as she stared at the glowing blue planet before her. It was a planet of obstacles, of opportunity and danger.

"Do you fear they will attack your people that much?" She asked softly and Serenity smiled sadly at her gently touching her arm.

"Our people Luna." She replied softly and Luna nodded, emotion welling within her. Seven years ago she had taken the oath to become a full citizen of the Moon. She had no desire to ever go back to Mau... it was a planet she was born on and shared love with but nothing more... her life lived with the monarch of the Moon. She bowed her head softly and Serenity kissed the glowing moon on her advisor's forehead. A trademark of royalty that had been bestowed upon the two guardians that had raised and trained the Princess and her cousin out of love. It had hurt extremely but was worth every moment for the honor it paid them.

"You never cease to amaze me... they have just declared war on us and you are thinking of planning a field trip." Luna smirked walking away from her and Serenity let out a soft sigh.

"Seems like the perfect season for a conquest darling." She replied and then let out a breath walking back to the couch. She glanced at her advisor as she picked up the folder once more. She enjoyed the truth from Luna... she enjoyed more her advisors lies to provoke her... sometimes she needed a little provoking.

"He is older then you Serenity and wiser... He's most likely had many women before you and would have no qualm using you."

"Well, then aren't we two of a kind." Serenity mused motioning for her advisor to continue.

"We have always desired a treaty with Earth yet they are unreachable... he will not be favorable to you. It is as if they are trained from birth to never relent to our persuasion." Lunar whispered thoughtfully.

"He fears my power." She mumbled pressing her lips together and the doors to her study opened as four women quietly entered.

"I do not know for sure of that... he has power himself... some that may rival your own." Luna mumbled and Serenity leaned against the back of her couch and glanced at her advisor as her warriors slowly made themselves comfortable around the room.

"What are you devising in your mind?" Venus asked walking to her and Serenity cast a glance to her sweet cousin.

"Shh... I'm still plotting." She whispered and Venus let out a breath as she walked slowly around the room.

"There shall be a meeting in the Main Communications room in an hour with all of the planetary leaders... we shall quickly come to your aid." Mars said glancing at her Princess and Serenity shook her head.

"I fear that may not be necessary at all... Earth is petty... they shall not attack. We will infiltrate in a different way... go through an unapproachable route." Serenity mused and Jupiter stepped forward, concern being displayed upon her strong features.

"You plan to take this war on yourself Serenity?" She asked raising a delicate chocolate eyebrow and Serenity smiled slightly at her.

"I plan on taking it to my bed." She mused and Venus let out a breath.

"I should have guessed..." She mumbled with a shake of her head and Luna looked over the folder once more, Mercury moving to stand behind her.

"I've heard of him as a rakish rogue Serenity... perhaps not in your arena." Mars said softly and Serenity stood and glanced at her with raised eyebrows. Venus stood behind her cousin and shot an accusing glance to the fiery priestess who looked with amusement upon her Princess' face. Taunting Serenity only made things worse and Mars knew that... Venus would surely hurt her later.

"You doubt my charms Mars? He will be a great challenge and I hope he puts up a fight... I could use some good instruction. May his cold nature only nurture my own yet may my will be done in the end... I shall end this war before it even begins by bringing the Prince into power... but first I must make sure he is man enough for the position." Serenity said and a smile fell upon Luna's lips.

"Earth is not exactly some where we can roam freely... they have a severe hatred for us." She stated and Serenity glanced at her lovingly. She adored it when Luna referred to herself as a Moonarian. The Princess made her way across the room and crouched near her advisor's chair. Luna raised an eyebrow at her as a smile tugged on her lips.

"They think us witches because we have powers. Highly amusing and yet sad at their lack of intelligence all at the same time." Mars mused to herself and Jupiter smirked sitting on the arm of the couch her Princess once occupied.

"I fear nothing and neither do my guards." She replied and Luna raised an eyebrow at them.

"You involve them in your new scheme?" She asked and Venus gently intertwined her fingers behind her back, amusement jumping to her eyes.

"We follow where our Princess treads... I fear it is our duty." She replied and Mars smirked standing, Mercury sitting contently next to Jupiter's side. Serenity stood and glanced at the four powerful women.

"Endymion is surrounded by four demi-gods... a gift from the gods to protect the monarchy of earth." Luna explained and Mars raised an eyebrow amused as she planted her hands on her hips.

"You will need to distract them from me... I can get through one man's defenses but five... even I am not so talented." Serenity mused and Mercury glanced at her.

"And how would you want us to achieve this?" She asked quietly and Mars smirked as the answer dawned upon them.

"Match them power for power." Serenity replied and Mars glanced at her companions.

"They are gods." Mercury said staring at Serenity like she had lost her mind and Jupiter stifled a laugh. A real fight... it was enticing.

"And what are we? It is not like they can kill us... we can take them with effort." Mars smirked and glanced at Serenity for confirmation. Venus let out a breath and Mercury stared at Mars with a soft shake of her head. Serenity grinned slightly and looked away. "Could they?" She asked softly suddenly uncertain and Serenity cleared her throat.

"Of course not." She chided glancing at Venus who huffed.

"Well then... it seems like we have come to a decision." Luna said softly standing and glancing at the five girls she had taken under her wings.

"Yes, indeed we have." Serenity smiled at them and they watched as her face glowed with the new prospect of adventure. "Prepare yourself girls... this will be the ride of the century... and the risk of a lifetime."

"Yes, I always enjoy taking risks." Jupiter smirked standing and Mercury stood as well.

"Fighting a god would certainly be taking a risk." Mercury mused and Venus glanced at her cousin. She was serious about them doing it. She had not a doubt in the world they would succeed. In truth she herself had not a doubt either but it was the others who were curious.

"Mercury... as Terran's would say... it shall be a piece of cake. Women need to dominate once in a while and this shall be our shining moment... are we not goddess' ourselves?" Jupiter asked with a smile and Serenity smiled adoringly at her. Jupiter was such a valuable asset... a person always willing for adventure was a sister to her soul.

"We shall see." Mercury mumbled and Venus observed the decision that was made before them. This would be a starting point of change.

"How do you see this playing out Sere?" She asked softly and Serenity let out a deep breath. It was a question her guard always asked when she was determined to follow her.

"It will be a test of will... mine against his... From what I've heard he has a heart of stone and who would not want such a thing as a trophy among trophies?" She whispered and Luna let a soft smirk fall to her lips.

"Imagine if he thought the same about you." Luna mumbled gently raising her head to glance at the perfect form of her Princess. She didn't even flinch. She let out a soft breath and grinned.

"Serenity I fear you may meet your match one of these days and it shall not be a result you expect..." Venus suddenly said and Serenity glanced at her cousin, the amusement never leaving your face. "You may lose more then you bargain for one of these days." She said with a slight smirk and Serenity grinned at her glancing at her other soldiers. She imagined they all shared the same sentiment... even though they all had to know the truth. She was bred for peace and nothing more... it was just for fun that she would cause havoc... settling down was not her thing and falling in love was not even an option nor something she ever desired.

"He'd have to find something to win first Minet... and I have nothing to give. No man will ever have me willingly... My heart belongs to my father and mother alone and to my people. May God be on his side though... he is going to need it." Serenity smirked and Luna felt a smirk curve on the corners of her lips and the four stood. "We have work to do." She mumbled and the five women nodded. Indeed they did.

Venus suddenly straightened and her three warriors glanced at her. Luna as well and Venus had to smile at that. Artemis had been speaking into her mind for years and even as his voice resonated through her thoughts the Mau native heard them all clear as day. She smirked walking towards the exit as her warriors silently followed. Perhaps it was a gift she received from the... deep... bond the two guardians shared. Serenity raised an eyebrow at her cousin as a smirk played on her lips. No word needed to be spoken since everyone in the room knew what was happening. Serenity's telepathic skills easily picked her cousin's brain and were highly amused at her thoughts about their two guards. Their bets made as children paid off fruitfully where the two sexual beings were concerned. The four warriors departed quietly and Serenity pressed her lips together and then forced out a breath.

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked into the air and Luna smirked at her.

"I think you were born to do it." She replied and blue eyes glanced at her amused and then her frame too headed towards the door. Luna stood, her smirk still on her dark lips as she followed her Princess out. Not everything she said was made in jest.

* * *

Eight large view screens hung from the ceiling before them, each displaying the cool faces of the Monarchy of the galaxy. Selenity sat quietly on her throne before them, Fergal sitting beside her, their hands clasped gently before those who were gathered.

"Sister darling do you think they shall attack?" A soft voice said and Selenity glanced at the view screen in the middle that displayed the golden haired beauty that was her sister Venet. They shared the same eyes. Venet was three years younger then herself and was truth be told an unexpected surprise. She was taken in by Selene after the death of her mother Aphrodite. Not every god survived.

"Mars has confirmed their weapons trained upon our kingdom." She responded and she felt the anger come from the six Queens, one King and one Senshi assembled on the screens before her. King Juno had taken his wife's place upon Selenity's council with her death two years earlier. It was a very sad time for the planet of Jupiter as they mourned the loss of their beloved Queen. Her eyes glanced to the stone-faced warrior of Jupiter as she stood beside her daughter's other three serious soldiers. They were such valuable assets. Like precious jewels.

"Pluto what do you see?" A soft voice asked, her red lips pressing together as her violet eyes glanced upon the last view screen that displayed the image of the Goddess of Time the Senshi Pluto. Pluto gently bowed her head, her eyes softly closing. Her solitude at the gate was never for very long as technology advanced. She found herself the frequent visitor of many planets via comm. satellites. Especially if they needed advice.

"Only what has been foretold for over twenty years." She whispered and Fergal let out a breath and stood. That was his que. His form was tall and menacing, the Sun people were people to be feared and he was no exception. He radiated power that had never been hidden by his wife's yet only heightened by it. Selenity ruled the Universe yet he ruled her so they saw him and accepted him gladly as their emperor. He was about to speak, telling all what he and his wife had known for years when the doors to the main Communications Room opened. Selenity raised an eyebrow at the elegant form of her daughter slowly making her entrance. A small smile curved on the Monarch's faces as they all bowed in respect to the flowing form of Serenity, the Princess of the Moon.

"Forgive my tardiness..." She whispered and bowed regally before those gathered.

"Not at all darling." Fergal smiled and Serenity approached the steps that led to the regal matching thrones her parents sat upon. She turned to the eight view screens and a smile fell upon the Queen of Mercury's lips.

"Do you have something to tell us Princess?" Queen Amite asked softly and Serenity smiled with a soft nod.

"There is no need to plan a war... Terrans are predictable and I can easily read them. King Duucan has finally lost his mind... this is true that it makes him dangerous but I believe his son will be the one we have been waiting for to take the throne once Duucan steps down." She said, her eyes reading the strong faces before them. It was a little intimidating to stare into the perfect frames of direct descendants of gods.

"What if Duucan does not retire?" Queen Amite asked softly raising a soft eyebrow and Serenity let out a soft breath and let her eyes drift around the room.

"I am afraid an uproar on earth is growing... I fear a hated king may not survive it." She whispered quietly and Fergal raised an eyebrow and Selenity glanced away. Was their daughter so manipulative? Queen Marlel raised an eyebrow and her lips parted.

"Serenity..." She whispered but a voice cut her off. It was a strong baritone and Jupiter felt warmth come to her cheeks at the sound of it.

"What if the Prince of Earth is just like his father? Your little plan may cause us more grief." King Juno mumbled and Serenity gently clasped her hands in front of her. Luna and Artemis quietly made their entrance as they moved to stand beside the thrones. Fergal glanced at them and Luna smiled softly and glanced back at her Princess.

"I simply report what I know... Duucan is hated among his people and especially by his son and his generals. When Terrans discover that Duucan has threatened war with the Moon, the very planet that has been securing their survival for thousands of years... riots will occur." She responded and Selenity watched the faces of the monarchy. Her daughter had a valid point. She smiled to herself... seems Serenity had completed her training long ago in becoming a diplomat.

"Yes, but is the Prince worthy of the throne?" King Juno asked somewhat losing patience and Serenity glanced at the eight faces that stared before her. A small smirk curled on her perfect lips.

"He will be once I am through with him." She replied with confidence and a smirk came upon her aunt's lips.

"Well then... It seems this matter is taken care of then." Venet smirked and Selenity smiled softly, her eyes glancing lovingly at her daughter. Serenity curtseyed before them.

"I am honored by your confidence in me." She whispered and the monarchs diverted their attention back to Fergal and his Queen.

"You were saying your highness?" Queen Satir of Saturn asked softly and Fergal felt a grin spread across his face. He felt his wife's fingers intertwine with his own and he shook his head.

"It seems the matter is already under control. I greatly anticipate a ready resolve." He replied and Serenity smiled and cast him a wink. Her elegant frame turned walking towards the double doors and her two guardians followed.

"What was the matter that Pluto spoke of?" The Queen of Neptune asked softly and Fergal smiled and glanced at the Senshi of Time who bowed her head with knowledge. Oh the things she knew...

"That will have to be discussed at a later time... for now we will put this conflict to rest. I do not have much confidence in the Terrians attacking and have great faith in my daughter that she will fix the politics upon our green neighbor." He mumbled and Selenity stood beside him. The Senshi bowed before them and then turned on their heel, following the Princess out of the double doors.

"Serenity has grown so Selenity... She has made us all very proud." Queen Marlel smiled, her violet eyes dancing. Selenity sucked in a deep breath and looked lovingly at her husband. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you. Your daughters have had wonderful influence upon her... I am happy to admit she will be exactly as we hoped her to be... perfect." She smiled and the monarchs bowed their heads in respect, small smiles on their lips in agreement.

--------

"Please be seated." His smooth voice said into the ornate room and five figures quickly took their positions around the marble table. Their eyes glued respectfully to the tall figure before them. His crystal blue eyes saw through them and the four warriors stared back with devotion to their trainer. Serenity smiled from the head of the table as her frame relaxed within the leather confines of the chair. She motioned with her head for him to continue. "These are the Generals of Earth." He mumbled stepping to the side. His frame was clothed in white from head to toe with gold embroidery. He had earned the gold that had intertwined with his silver through the title he held as Fergal's advisor. White hair cascaded down his shoulders and a figure slowly moved to take a seat beside her Princess. Serenity turned to Luna and smiled as her eyes once again turned back to the large view screen before them that flickered to life. Four detached faces appeared before them and Jupiter let out a breath.

"Happy bunch aren't they?" She mumbled and Serenity grinned.

"They are gods... it is a great burden." Her melodic voice replied and Mars critically went over their features.

"Especially since they hate their planet." The fiery soldier mumbled turning away from the pictures and Artemis lifted his hand holding a remote within his long fingers.

"We shall analyze each one by one." He replied pushing a button as the first general was displayed. Draped in white uniform the stone face stared almost into their souls as his chilling silver eyes took them in. A brown cloak rested across his broad shoulders as volumes of information began to scroll across the adjacent side of the screen.

"This is their leader Kunzite. He is the strongest of the four Generals and the most loyal to his Prince." Artemis began as the girls observed, Mercury and Mars scribbling notes as he continued. "He is a master swordsmen who has control over inanimate objects to morph them and use them as his will sees fit. He is tied to the Prince telepathically." He mumbled glancing at the girls.

"He shall be the most difficult to detain." Serenity whispered glancing at her soldiers and Venus nodded gently turning in her chair as she glanced at the piercing silver eyes before her and she grinned.

"A formidable foe... nothing my girls cannot handle." She responded and Artemis clicked a small button a video popping up at the bottom of the screen. The screen filled with the large form of the Head general as he trained, his white hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. A whip snapped at him and he caught it with his hand and the small leather began to glow and then splashed to the ground as water. Artemis clicked a button and it froze upon his face, a smirk upon his lips and Serenity glanced at Venus with a slight smirk. The soldier only shrugged and urged her master to continue. Artemis pointed towards the screen as a new face filled the view. Piercing green eyes stared in to their own and Jupiter lifted a brow with a slight gulp.

"This is Zoycite... he is the second in command. He is a telekinetic that has the power to generate shields. His weapon of choice is two sticks yet his most dangerous weapon is his mind. Measured off the scales his analytical approach to battles always results in a calculated win." Artemis said and blue eyes glanced towards their Princess and Serenity glanced back at her curiously, which made Mercury scowl. Artemis pushed a button and a video played before them of the tall slender frame. Wild curls fell from his shaped head down to his shoulders and tied back in a ponytail. He lifted his hands and sand blew around him and then vanished back into the ground.

"How exactly did you get all of this footage?" Mars asked with a slight eyebrow raised and Venus caught a small smirk upon her teacher's lips.

"Never mind that." Serenity's voice grinned as she leaned forward. "Continue... we have two generals to go and little time to train." She mumbled and Artemis clicked another button the screen filling with a muscular frame draped in chocolate locks as deep brown eyes stared beyond them.

"Nephrite. He is the weakest in magical powers yet has superior strength as perhaps a descendant of Hercules. He has the ability to make things disappear and can easily go invisible. His greatest ally is his mastery of the two swords." Artemis mumbled clicking a button to let video scroll of the tall warrior in training gear as he furiously sparred against another. Artemis pointed towards the slender figure that fought back. "That is the last general Jedite. He has the ability to absorb others powers and use them against who he stole them from. He uses sticks as well." Artemis mumbled and Mars smirked letting a flame dance between her fingers.

"Flammable weapons." Mars mused and Venus glanced at her Senshi. All of them devoured the information before them and she smirked watching their minds pick at what they could use to defeat their new enemies.

"Our object is to detain them only... We need to keep them away long enough for Serenity to work her magic on the Prince. I imagine once she has her hand in we will no longer be needed to always detain the four gods." Venus said and the other Senshi nodded.

"You each will have to take one and go with them one on one in battle." Artemis said walking towards the marble table and Serenity nodded.

"They have similar traits we all could master but perhaps we could throw them off by sending in their opposites to attack them." Mercury mused her eyebrow rising in question as she waited for the three final words in the room to answer. Her Princess answered first.

"I would not recommend that... I think you should fight fire with fire... intellect with intellect." She responded and Artemis nodded as he began to draw lines from Senshi to generals on the view screen. Four pictures of her Senshi appeared as the four generals appeared adjacent to them.

"Nephrite and Mars..." Venus mumbled and Mars let out a breath and furrowed her brows. Take on that beast? "Perhaps Jedite and Mercury?" She inquired and Serenity shook her head, a quizzative look crossing her perfect features as she leaned forward.

"No... match them according to their gifts. Mercury and Zoycite... arrogant intellects need one of their own to tackle them." She mused and Mercury raised an eyebrow at her.

"And just what are you implying?" She snapped and Serenity cast her a playful wink.

"Jedite and Mars and you have to match Nephrite with Jupiter... I fear she may be the only one who could actually stand in a fight against him." She said with a slight grin and Venus cast a smile to the strong Senshi who blushed.

"That leaves me with the head general." Venus mused and Serenity smirked with a confident nod as she stood.

"Yes... leader for leader... begin training ladies you are going to need it." She mused and then a hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"So are you your highness." Artemis smirked glancing at surprised blue eyes that rose in amusement as Luna held her in her place. Artemis clicked a button and a handsome face filled the view screen. Ebony hair fell into dark blue eyes and he smirked.

"Prince Endymion is not a normal mortal... he posses extraordinary powers. He has

the ability to transport things and people so I would be weary of his touch."

"Oh I'm sure I will be..." Serenity mused pressing her lips together and Venus grinned slightly at Mars.

"He has many powers we have yet to uncover for they are very hidden. You shall train with Venus in the sword to prepare for your meeting with him." Artemis ordered and a smile came to Serenity's lips and she nodded.

"Delightful."

---------------

* * *

---------------

Anger. Frustration. Hatred. Emotions pulsed through him and he gripped the stick tighter in his fingers. He thrust forward interacting with one of his generals as he spun, three of them attacking him at once with long wooden sticks. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he was fueled by fury. Fury aimed at his ignorant father who had thrown them into a war. It had been five days since his father had declared a tentative war with the Moon kingdom. He let out another growl and heard something crack followed by another. He sucked in a deep breath. His sculpted chest heaved as sweat covered his white undershirt. He paused and watched remnants of broken wood fall to the ground.

"Good your highness... you are learning to channel your anger." Jedite's voice said approvingly next to him and Endymion gently dropped to the earth. He let out a deep breath and let his fingers run through the soil. He felt life in it. His planet's life... his life. He sighed and glanced up into silver eyes as he clumped a handful into his fist.

"Things are set in motion... we must accept this diversion as it comes. It may be used to our advantage. The neighboring kingdoms are becoming unsettled... they will soon be looking for a new King." Kunzite said watching him as his remaining generals began to pick up the shards of broken sticks their master had shattered. Endymion stood and let out another deep breath as he steadied his breathing. Zoycite handed him a towel with a smile and he nodded ruefully towards him. This was their hideaway protected by Magic... Gently he dabbed the towel across his forehead and then shrugged back into his coat as Jedite pushed it on over his shoulders.

"Do you feel that?" Kunzite's voice cut through his breathing and blue eyes looked up at him quizzitivly. The three generals behind him stiffened and began to look around with suspicion. He blinked watching Jedite move into attack position.

"It's another planet's power..." Zoycite confirmed and Endymion marched to his horse and drew out his sword. It sliced through the air and he narrowed his eyes. Five sets of eyes scanned the magical bubble they resided in. No one could enter their sphere except through magic... it was a protected forest. Kunzite drew his sword and then his eyes widened as he felt something rub across his neck and then yank him backwards.

"Kunzite!" Nephrite's voice filled the air and Endymion spun as he watched his head guard and trusted friend be yanked backwards, an arm wrapped around his neck, his silver eyes blazing. High-pitched whips filled the air as five figures materialized before them. They were short less than five seven and were cloaked completely in differing colors. The one that held Kunzite captive had on an orange mask as orange fabric wrapped around their body to the tips of their fingers to the point of their toes. Vibrant green, red and blue filled their vision as they stared at the masked villains before them that dared interrupt their training.

"Greetings Generals." A mechanical voice rasped and Endymion's heated gaze turned to the last of the five, the shortest of them all that was draped in brown, nothing of their features being revealed.

"You dare enter on sacred grounds?" Endymion yelled his fingers gripping onto his grandfather's sword as he felt energy run through him. They picked the wrong day to start a battle with him... he was in a very agreeable mood to kill.

"Nothing on his planet is sacred as long as Duucan rules the throne... Defeat us if you can but we will soon have control over this planet and put its rightful ruler on the throne." The voice rasped and Endymion's eyes narrowed and then he watched as the figure in brown crouched and in a matter of a few seconds he saw blurs of red, green and blue rush towards his generals. He growled and turned throwing his body onto his horse in a hasty mount. Their leader was running away, almost taunting him to follow and he gladly took up the challenge. He pushed his faithful steed into a gallop after the retreating figure in brown, their cloak whipping in the wind behind them. No one dared break Earth's laws and get away with it... even if they were not earthlings.

-------

Kunzite gasped and moved to follow his Prince but the hand on his neck tightened and he heard a soft voice enter into his ear.

"Ah ah... he is on his own now. Don't be afraid... she'll be gentle." Her soft voice filled his ears and he watched as her mask dropped to the ground. He growled feeling her power emit from her and she smirked running a hand across his cheek. "You shall enjoy this I promise..." She mused and then shoved him forward. He spun and easily unsheathed his sword turning it upon her. A smirk came to his chiseled lips as his silver eyes encountered deep blue that laughed with amusement. She grinned opening her arms as if in a challenge as a smile curled on her lips. Golden hair cascaded down her back as she easily tossed aside her orange cloak. He hissed as it revealed her sacred uniform of white and orange. His silver eyes turned to watch three other powerful figures approach his companions. Shit.

---------

A figure dressed in blue flew towards him through the air. His eyes narrowed and he stepped next to Nephrite placing a hand firmly on his companion. Chocolate eyes watched as a green figure approached him. They needed to isolate themselves and not let the figures be able to call upon one another. The only way to do that was to capture them and bring them to another fighting arena and that was Nephrite's specialty. Both men lunged forward and their fingers latched onto the fabric of their would be assailants. In a flickering moment all four figures were gone.

She gasped as her frame contacted with the hard earth underneath her. She pushed upon the sand and yanked her body from the surface. She was no longer upon the lush green of the Forest she had teleported upon. Her eyes scanned her surroundings... she was alone in an arena, a coliseum that looked similar to the training arena back on the Moon except this one was lined with sand. With a tug she pulled at her mask and her hood fell revealing her shimmering blue locks and blue eyes. Green eyes stared back at her and she stiffened her form quickly getting into attack position.

"A guard of the Alliance... Mercury isn't it?" He asked raising a delicate eyebrow and Mercury let out a huff. Men, besides the king of the sun, who possessed longer hair then she did made her edgy. His locks flowed from a messy ponytail behind him and she narrowed her eyes. She refused to answer him yet confirmed his suspicion as she stripped the rest of her outer garments revealing the sacred uniform of the Alliance, the uniform of the Senshi. "Well... then this should be interesting." He mumbled, his teeth gritting as he analyzed the figure before him. Aquatic... weak.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Her words resonated throughout the coliseum as she took it upon herself to begin the battle. A small smirk formed on his tight lips as he watched the powerful gust of freezing water advance upon him. He grunted and threw his hand towards her, swiping it through the air. The sand below them rose from his command and interacted with the liquid substance slinging it back towards its sender. Mercury stumbled back as he mud smashed into her form and she gasped blinking open her eyes to stare at her opponent. Bastard.

--------

His eyes opened revealing a long outside marble hallway on the east side of the palace. The deserted side. Columns led out to a lake twenty feet below and a startling drop. Force flew into his stomach and a groan left his lips as five curled fingers plunged into his abdomen. His narrowed eyes met chocolate and he saw a smirk upon the woman's face. A woman. He hissed and grasped her shoulders shoving her to the side. She spun away from him and took her fighting stance once more before him. Pain shot through his stomach and he stood straightening. His form towered over hers but not by much. Merriment was alive in her eyes as if she was enjoying this and a smirk fell upon his lips. He would enjoy this too. Chocolate hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head and green eyes stared him down. The Senshi of Jupiter... send the strongest to take the strongest. At least they were wise. They circled one another. He lunged forward and she fended off his attack and they went into a heated battle. Arms flew through the air as flesh interacted with flesh, block after block thrown as they only pounded harder. Jupiter winced spinning and landing a kick in his side forcing him to stumble backwards. She would have bruises up and down her arms. A grunt left her lips and her eyes widened as he charged towards her. His hands grasped onto her shoulders and pushed her with a force and a speed she had never seen. A scream filled the air as flesh interacted with a solid marble column. Horror passed through her as she realized the scream was her own. It echoed down the hall and she felt pain shot through her back and neck. Her feet dangled uselessly a few inches from the ground as her form molded into the marble column he had slammed her against. Her head fell as she tried to catch her breath. So much pain. A hand reached up and tugged at the ponytail that held her chocolate locks.

She sucked in a ragged breath, his hand pushed up against her chest holding her in place and a small smile fell to his lips as he watched chocolate curls fall around her porcelain face.

"You are beautiful..." Nephrite whispered, a small smirk falling on his lips. She had injured him the minx. Her weakened eyes looked up at him, no visible expression upon her face but the misery of being defeated. "And very strong..." He mumbled with a smile as his fingers gently rubbed over her chocolate locks. She let out a soft breath and her eyes bore into his. He felt trapped for the briefest moment. The moment was lost when he felt a hard substance slam into the tender cartilage between his legs. For a long moment both stared at each other and then he pressed his lips together. He let out a groan and fell away from her, his form collapsing to the floor as pain registered on every part of him.

Jupiter sucked in a deep breath and her shoes interacted once more with the marble floor. She glanced at his form as he slowly crawled to his knees.

"Thank you." She whispered and then slammed her foot into his stomach throwing him across the ground. Slowly she wobbled down the hallway, pain registering throughout her back, her figure being molded into the black marble that was left of the column. Nephrite groaned and rolled onto his back, his eyes staring at the high ceiling as a smirk fell on his lips. He laughed.

"I'll see you again Jupiter." He snapped and she put a hand to her back and rolled her eyes as she continued on her way.

"Good... I could use more compliments." She breathed out and in a few more instants she was gone.

--------

He watched silently as Kunzite was drawn deeper into the forests of Falgrin. His blue eyes turned to the figure that was left. His target. A smirk fell to his lips as his fingers gripped to his prized weapon.

"Are you going to reveal yourself too Mars or do you want me to pretend like I do not know?" He inquired raising a blonde eyebrow at the figure cloaked in a deep red. His shock over seeing Venus over his leader had finally brought things into perspective... it was truly about time they had arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Her voice filled the area and he watched as with a single hand she tugged at strings and her outer layer fell to her feet, her mask crashing to the grass as the sacred white and red uniform of the Senshi was revealed. She stepped out of her disguise and red heels planted themselves upon grass and he smirked following her long legs back up to her hands that were holding a bow and flaming arrow. He smirked more. It fired at him and he dodged it with his stick and rushed towards her. Mars eyes narrowed and she dropped her bow and took a fighting stance. He swatted at her with his stick and she blocked, ducking out of his way. He chuckled and then swept it under her feet.

Air left Mars lungs roughly as she landed upon her back staring up at her enemy. He smirked and slammed his stick towards her abdomen. She growled and a gloved hand grabbed onto the offending weapon. His eyebrows rose and she smirked, her eyes alive with fire and flames jumped form her fingers. Jedite's eyes narrowed with fury as he tossed his favorite weapon to the ground. He watched as it turned into ash and then he held up his hand. Time froze around them and he glanced at her next attack. Her eyes widened in wonder and he stared at the offending heel that threatened to plunge into his stomach.

"I have no time for children... you will never defeat me on the battleground." He snapped, his eyes showing his displeasure at her even trying to do so. Her eyes narrowed and her chest rose and fell with every breath. A slight smirk came to his lips and he grabbed her leg and spun her shoving her into the hard earth. He pounced on her pressing her face into the wet grass as he hovered over her, a smirk on his sensual lips. "You're fiery spirit has made you a great warrior yet you harness not enough abilities to challenge me." He hissed into her ear and her eyes widened. Fury passed through her and he smirked feeling heat emit from her body. He would need to leave before she set him aflame. "Consider yourself defeated." He smirked and planted a kiss upon her milky cheek. He leaned against her and she let out a slight whimper from his weight and then her eyes widened as she felt something soft and wet run against her cheek and across her ear. His teeth nibbled upon her ear and she heard his soft chuckle as he pulled away, sensations shooting through her nerves. "Try someone weaker Princess and you might win." He snapped and she yanked from her sitting position. Her eyes turned to stare at her opponent but only saw trees. Disappointment fell across her face as well as the misery of defeat. She sat there, her face a mesh of emotions. Slowly her hand traveled across her cheek and to her ear where he had licked her. Arrogant asshole. Her eyes narrowed as tears filled them and she snapped her fingers and was gone. She would never lose to him again.

----------

Weapons. The bottom of the coliseum was lined with them. She only knew they were because they started to fly towards her person upon their own accord. She gasped and steadied herself raising her arms in defense positions. He stood before her and she quickly began to throw out bursts of ice towards the many objects his mind was throwing towards her. Her eyes stared into his as her peripheral vision began to counterattack against the multiple weapons, shields and armor that rose to pelt against her fragile body. She gasped ducking out of the way as a shield slammed into her left leg. She opened her palm and pointed it towards him and he smirked watching. She was persistent. She lived up to her reputation worthy of a Senshi.

She narrowed her eyes and concentrated. His powers were focused upon his mind... she gripped her fingers together slowly forming a ball of ice. It sailed out of her arena as more weapons pummeled towards her. She gasped rolling out of the way of a stray dagger. It sliced through the skin of her shoulder and she flipped her wrist her ball of ice turning and heading towards its target.

He smirked, his arms crossing across his chest as he watched her. Her defeat would be easy. His eyes lowered for a moment as he felt something enter into his sphere. He turned his head slightly and she smirked as her ball of ice slammed into the back of his head. His form flew forward to plunge into the sand below. She held up her arms as the rest of the weapons froze in midair and then dropped soundlessly onto the sand below.

Pain erupted on his senses and he gingerly went to touch the back of his head. A small ball of solid ice rolled beside him as sand particles clung to it like glue. Green eyes glanced up slowly to watch blue ankle shoes approach. She had defeated him. He looked down and smirked. She had used his own game to defeat him. That intrigued him. Her fingers gripped onto the metal shield in her hand and in one foul swoop it interacted with the base of his head and it fell soundlessly into the sand. She dropped the shield next to his head and stared at the unconscious form of a god.

"Piece of cake..." She breathed and stumbled a step back, mud caking onto her feature as blood slowly trickled down her left arm. Slowly she walked away. She had done her part she hoped her Princess had achieved her goal.

--------

The whip cracked through the air and a smirk danced upon her lips as excitement rushed through her blood. He towered over her and she smirked at his serious features. He was magnificent. The leather whip within her fingers zinged towards him and he narrowed his eyes holding up his arm. He caught it, the sharp leather wrapping round his skin and he shook his head almost dissapointed.

"Venus you know better." He spat and she let out a soft laugh and her right hand smacked into the battle, a glowing gold chain hanging from her fingertips. The leather around his arm began to shift as he manipulated it's molecules and she let out a yell and threw her true weapon towards him. It was an extension of her... her power... her gift and he smirked and felt his muscles tighten as her first attempt melted into water and her second wrapped around his ankles. With a hard yank from her gloved hand he tumbled onto his back. "You're getting better." He mumbled as he attempted to grasp onto the object that wrapped around his legs with his mind. He felt like he had run into a wall. Her shoes carried her to him and she yanked on her chain wrapping it around his torso as she dragged him to a nearby tree.

"Ah... the ties that bind you... My magic is alive and cannot be manipulated by your tactics for things that are living are not considered inanimate objects now are they Kunzite?" She smirked as she yanked once more at his bindings. Kunzite sat absolutely still. This was a new development. Gold glowed around him and he shook his head with a slight sigh, his silver eyes blazing. Dammit. She had defeated him before he had even started to play with her. She smirked sucking in a deep breath, the glorious feel of her triumph riverberating through her system. Her hand gently pressed against the tree as she circled it, her shoes clicking with each step as she eyed her prey, great satisfaction coming to her face. "Now what should I do with my prisoner?" She asked herself into the air and his lips curved into a smile as he felt her leg brush against his arm.

"Am I to conclude from your presence that your Princess has chosen Endymion for her next target or is she simply here to kill him?" He asked and Venus turned. She stepped over him planting her feet on either side of his hips and smirked as she slithered herself down. Her tantalizing body slid for his view to see until finally teasing blue eyes met smoldering silver. Her smirk was all he saw before her delicious lips pressed against his own. She held desire within her depths masked by playfulness. Her lips nipped at his own as he eagerly accepted her challenge purging from her the flames of passion she was too willing to consume. Her hands snaked over her chain that held him and pressed against his strong sides as they traveled to around his neck, her perfect body held loosely against his.

"Release me..." He growled out between heated embraces of lips and she smirked, a deep throaty laughter emitting from her lips and her eyes opened to stare into his and he smirked meeting her gaze.

"Figure it out yourself and I'll let you have me..." She breathed and his smirk only deepened. Her lips traveled across his cheek and bit into his ear sending electric shivers down his spine that was securely latched to a tree by her magic. Gently his thumb a pointer finger grasped onto the edge of her skirt as her body and lips continued their torturous exploration. She lifted her head as she felt a strange feeling overtake her. It felt as if a splinter that had been lodged into her flesh had been hastily removed. Her eyes fell onto silver that were laughing with their accomplishment. She leaned back to watch her chains stop their beautiful glow and then vanish altogether wrapping into a neat cord at his side and her eyes narrowed. "You use my power against me?" She asked, her delicate form sitting on his lap and his hands wrapped around her frame pulling her deeper into his embrace pressing his desire against her own and excitement shot through her at her new prospect.

"Anytime any place..." He replied heatedly and all she had time for was a small smirk before his lips latched onto her own. Arms wrapped hastily around each other as desire raged within them. He pressed her into the hard earth pressing his body against hers feeling every curve, every perfection and she moaned with the pleasure of the contact. "Aphrodite you minx... come to play among the gods?" He smirked as her hands grasped at the buttons of his uniform eager to rid him of it. Her lips trailed across his cheek and then to his ear, her hot breath burning down on him emitting a fire within his blood. Only she could do such torturous things to him... the only woman he would allow to bring him to his knees and to his ultimate pleasure.

"Did you miss me so?" She breathed as her fingers latched onto him and their eyes met, a deeper emotion hiding within the depths as they consumed each others image. He didn't respond... his lips devoured hers and he happily remedied the frustration that had built in their bodies over the last few months.

--------------------

Hoofs pounded against the ground as he finally pulled into a clearing. He had them trapped.

"You there!" A gruff voice called from atop his horse. The frame stilled, a dark brown cloak covering the small creature's frame. Her eyes were alive as she stood with her back to him. She had led him exactly where she wanted him. He quickly dismounted his horse and drew his sword once more. Anger rushed through his veins. Most of it was not even the creature before him doings thought he had greatly aggravated him with his threats. He gripped his sword wishing desperately to release the anger he held within himself, the pent up fury. His black hair was ruffled as he approached her, his form draped in a black tunic and he gripped his sword ready to strike the creature down. "You have disrupted our training session then lead my men on wild goose chases after your minions... Your magic is not allowed on this planet and it shall never be under your control. I am the rightful ruler of this world and I demand you show yourself!" He yelled pointing his sword at him. She grinned as her fingers gripped around the hilt of her sword. A gift from Uranus. His chest rose and fell with anger. "I said now." He hissed and she spun. Leaves crunched around her and her hood fell off of her head, her mask clattering to the ground as her sword came up and hit his own. She smirked and took a fighting stance before him. He blinked and took a step back, shocked at the form that now presented itself before him without even a flicker of hesitation.

"A woman?" He whispered and she grinned, flashing perfect white teeth, blue twinkling eyes framing a slender face and a small mouth that had twisted into an amused smirk as she took a casual stance before him.

"You didn't expect a man to fool you did you?" Her voice came off like a melody and he narrowed his eyes at her words. He raised his sword once more as they slowly began to circle one another.

"You wish to be treated like a man... I will gladly oblige you." He responded and Serenity smirked winking at him.

"Ooo... Prince do you talk to all women in such a way?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him and then she struck and he retaliated making a small movement to fend her off. She was covered by a dusty cloak and a slim torso fitting cream colored gown hugged her features and then widened at the waist to allow more movement.

He was tolerating her now, intrigued at her technique and her brazen words. Her deep blue eyes were like endless pools. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths as excitement ran through her. Silver hair cascaded down her shoulders from a single bun at the back of her hair that held most of it.

"What do you want girl?" He hissed at her as he struck and she retaliated, she spun and flew on the other side of him and he growled annoyed.

"I am always a seeker of adventure but I'm afraid my venture here is on a more political and personal matter that triffles me..." She whispered and he rolled his eyes and lowered his sword.

"Go home child... I have no use for your games." He hissed and she laughed. He looked at her and was almost caught up in her laughter... she was like no earthling he had ever seen. Her hair... She twirled and he furrowed his brow in confusion as she took two steps and then lunged for his sword as the other slid her own sword up his shoulder. Her body twirled into his and he let out a sharp breath as he felt her cold steel against the side of his neck. Her body was soft against his and he felt his heartbeat quicken... Her eyes captured him and he stared at her, something coming over him. Desire and longing...

Her laughter stopped for a moment as their eyes locked. His hand snaked up her side and she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes glancing down towards his offending hand that dared touch her... In a quick move he grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her, her sword falling to the ground and she gasped and grabbed his sword. He wrapped an arm around her trapping her arm underneath his and she looked up at him startled.

"You will not win against a fight with me... I fight to conquer..." He hissed and her eyes lost a little of their playfulness as she lost control. She gulped... no man had ever defeated her... but she was foolish to think of him as just any other man. He was her equal... her greatest challenge and her smile soon found its way back on her lips. "Who are you and where are you from... I know you are no earthling your magic has proven that thus far." He hissed into her ear and she looked around. Wind blew around them as leaves began to flutter. He held her against him and she held a sword against his back.  
"I am from the Sun." She responded and he pushed her away from him and gripped the sword from her fingers and spun it around to point it at her throat. Her eyes lit up and she smirked at him and her eyes flashed red.

"You're from the Moon." He hissed and she let out a soft laugh and then held out her palm. Her sword jumped to her fingertips and he narrowed his eyes at her magic. Their swords clanged and she smirked, her body absolutely provocative as her eyes invited him to something even more... Vixen. His smirk found his way to his lips. So the games begin...

"So I am..." She laughed and spun, her cloak falling off and he stared. He had never seen a Lunarian up close... they were ravishing... She was luminescent. "Thank you." She grinned and he narrowed his eyes at her for invading his mind and reading his thoughts yet why would he think it if he didn't want her to know. She raised an eyebrow at him and his smirk deepened. She straightened her back and held her sword higher. "You should feel honored..." She said as they began to fight once more, their swords clanging as their feet carried them around the small wooded area.

"And why is that?" He asked and she lunged, he dodged and grabbed her frame, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and let out a breath. What an new form of exercise with the opposite sex...

"I have chosen you as my new conquest." She smirked, her lips plump and delicious aching to be kissed. He looked at her and then let out a chuckle.

"You must be Serenity..." He said with a shake of his head. Anger rushed through him and he dropped his sword. He had not anticipated this. The vixen after a declaration of war was on his planet... seeking to conquer him. Clever Minx. She dropped hers as well and looked up at him. "Do you actually win men and treaties with such a line?" He inquired raising an eyebrow and she glanced at him with amused tolerance.

"You seem to know some about me... anxious you would be next?" She asked and his hand traveled up her back. His fingers grasped around her neck and then spun her, her back flattening against his front as his other hand pulled a dagger from his belt. He pressed it against her throat and she sucked in a deep breath. Maybe she was wrong about him... Brief seeds of self-doubt entered her mind as he held the sharp blade against her skin.

"Princess... as if I wouldn't know mine own enemy?" He asked and laughter filled the woods.

"So, you are as foolish as your father... pity I misjudged you." She mumbled and he brought his lips close to her cheek.

"I am forced to obey certain orders... besides you really have not given me much to claim you a saint for your actions. Is there any reason I should not slay you here?" He breathed against her skin and she felt her blood boil. He would be a grand conquest. He glanced at her perfect form... he would not kill her... he would do many things to her but killing her was not one of them. She had challenged him and he did not back down lightly. She needed a taste of her own medicine and he thanked the fates for letting him be the one to administer it. Her hand gripped around his wrist.

"You may kill me if you wish... I'm the heir to the throne and the only thing in your way from conquering the sun and the moon and the galaxy's I will soon control..." She grinned and he dropped the dagger and spun her, their faces close to one another.

"You act as if they are actually something I want..." He mumbled and her eyes widened slightly. Her heart raced being so near to him, the pure adrenaline of a new catch exciting her muscles. "A fool would kill you... a smart man would conquer you... you are more valuable alive then dead and I can imagine more amusing." He said indifferently and she looked at him taken aback.

"You plan to conquer me?" She said in disbelief, laughter in her eyes at the ridiculous notion and he grinned.

"You planned to conquer me. I can equally take you before you even begin your strategy Princess." He responded and her mouth opened in shock. How arrogant. How enticing. She huffed and his fingers wrapped around her and pulled her against him. She sucked in a deep breath feeling him against her. He was perfect.

"You may try if you wish but seduction is my foray... I will have you begging for me yet..." She said in a soft hush as she let out a hot breath along his neck. He smirked and squeezed her side making her wince in pain. She pulled away from him and in an instant both had their swords once again in their hands, their eyes enveloping their pray with amusement.

"You dare enter into a game of seduction with me?" He taunted as her frame circled his own.

"A dare is exactly how I plan on viewing it as. Your father's arrogance has struck a sensitive cord among myself and my people." She mused and he raised an eyebrow as she struck. He smirked fending her off easily.

"And you thought me the weakest link? Tisk tisk Princess... I fear you may have made a mistake at that." He mumbled and he saw a grin tug at the corner of her sensuous lips. Everything about her seemed sexual like Aphrodite herself. "You came after me because of my father? How disappointing." He said with mock interest as he glided his sword along the dirt circling her. She stared at him taking in his movements... in a matter of seconds he had shifted from serious to playful to a hunter and she was his pray. Excitement rose to her chest and she grinned.... He was a challenge indeed.

"You couldn't have imagined it was because of you could you?" She asked and he struck and her sword slid between his hands and he pulled her body against his own and she let out a breath, both letting the feel of the other register for them. He glanced at her and a smirk tugged on his lips.

"You lie so well..." He mused and she pushed away from him, spinning out of his arms. She raised her sword and aimed at his chest.

"Yes. I know."  
"I'm stronger than any man you've tried to capture before Serenity... You shall get no treaty out of me." He said casually observing her fighting stance.

"Perhaps, yet it is the pleasure of the catch that I ache for. Your planet though highly sought after for peace can only be brought that way by a righteous king." She smirked and he lifted an eyebrow and raised his sword, their tips touching.

"Do you not think I could fulfill such a role?" He asked and she attacked with force that he did not expect. She twisted and turned hitting shoving him against a thick branch that protruded from one of the threes. His temple smacked into it and he felt lightheaded for a brief second. She stepped back and he pushed himself from the branch to glare at her. He felt cold blood silently trickle down his skin from the cut that had just been installed there. Was she afraid of anything? His eyes narrowed as he turned to glance at her.

"You might be after I am done with you." She mused and gingerly his hand reached up to his left temple. He pulled his fingertips away to spy blood and he looked at her tolerantly, a slight smile on his lips as he let out a breath. "You need to be conquered... humbled, desperate..." She whispered, her tongue annunciating every word.

"I think it is you Princess that needs to be conquered. Controlled by a man of power... possessed by a man whose passion rivals your own. How many of your conquests were little boys not worthy of a challenge?" He inquired as he spun his sword in his hand and then lifted it once more.

"The only man who shall possess me is my husband Prince and he is going to have a good time doing it." She snapped and he let out a deep chuckle.

"How faithful... a lady indeed under your vixen hide. Perhaps it will be I who will melt your ice heart... yet once I do you shall be greatly alarmed to find me not wanting to keep it." He snapped and then it was Serenity's turn to laugh. Her laugh was intoxicating. He lunged forward and his blade sliced across her hip cutting her dress. She spun and gasped, amusement in her eyes. She glanced at the wound to see no blood drawn. It was no loss to her. Gently she bent down and he raised an eyebrow as she gave quite the perfect view of her ampleness as she bent down. With a tug she ripped the rest of her dress to the hem creating a large slice and he smirked at her. Resourceful and unafraid. Delicious. She pulled back up and her hair fell around her shoulders from her loose bun and she smirked.

"Though amusing... you are not upon my list of prospects for a husband. I would sooner want your land." She huffed with a roll of her eyes and he stopped and stared at her. She did not want his land... he pressed his lips together and the image of his father ranting suddenly filled his mind. She didn't want peace... she wanted the knowledge that she had taken him to his knees. Sick woman.

"You do not want the most glorious kingdom in the galaxy?" He mused thoughtfully.

"Lover... I already own it." She mumbled and he smirked raising his sword once more. She separated her footing and got in a lunging stance towards him, a smirk on her deep lips and he grinned seeing her perfect milky skin being exposed from her upper thigh to her ankle on her left leg. "I believe I've made my challenge... if you are not up to the game..." She mused and he lunged forward attacking. She gasped drawing in breath as she spun, their swords clanking against one another. He had strength and she felt as if she was fighting Rei... he gained the upperhand and her sword fell from her fingers and he took a step forward. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"My father has forbidden contact with aliens yet the proposition of possessing the most seductive and elusive creature in the galaxy by bringing her to her knees just cannot be passed upon." He mumbled and her hands rested upon his shoulders. She felt his rippling muscles underneath his tunic even though he was surprisingly slender. His broad shoulders were not obnoxious in any way but complimentary to her own. He would be without a doubt the most beautiful of her conquests... a true specimen of masculine perfection...

"A rebellious Prince... a rogue with a cold heart much like my own. Do you plan to use me against your father for I admit you shall be nothing I ever claim willingly..." She responded and he grinned.

"Maybe that is my first motive... I must say I'm surprised. You wish me only for your own personal conquest... there is no treaty involved and nothing you could gain but the satisfaction of the chase. This leads me to believe you truly are not a peace-maker but a spoiled brat use to getting her way. A scheming puppeteer using your feminine whiles to gain what you want... how degrading upon your sex." He mused and released her. She regained her balance and eyed him. What a pain in the...

"Degrading?" She repeated and took a step forward. She ran her hand up his shoulder and then her palm across his cheek. "I am the embodiment... it is every aspect of me... innocence... seductress..." She breathed, her lips floating towards his face and his hand grasped her chin making her shimmering blue eyes meet his own. "Diplomat... lover..." She whispered and he let out a breath.

"Yet, of no real substance... your life is for the chase and the catch as mine is consumed as well. You plan to end your misery with your one perfect catch do you? You shall be disappointed in me I am afraid." He mused and a smile came to her lips. She took a step back and eyed him carefully.

"I've never found misery in my work... it seems you are looking for your end Endymion..." His name rolled off her tongue so smoothly that he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You may be perfection Serenity... but one day you will have to grow up." He smirked and turned away from her. He began walking towards his horse and Serenity stared at his back with wonder. She snapped her fingers and her sword floated to her hand, her brows knit in annoyance. What an arrogant man... she would bring him to his knees... have him beg for her... not wish to live without her love which she would never give. Endymion spun and she gasped seeing something fly at her. She moved and it sliced across her shoulder and she gulped as a trickle of blood flowed down from the small cut. Her blue eyes met his and she looked helpless... her fingers had clasped over her wound as she stared at him in a mixture of shock and surprise. His form walked towards hers and his hand gently removed her own. He had thrown a dagger at her. Blasted man. She glared at him and gently he brought his lips to the wound. A sickening thought filled Serenity's stomach and she felt a slight warmth come to her skin. He pulled away and his hand ran over the tender flesh and she blinked not seeing any visible signs of a scratch. Her eyes glanced into his with a raised eyebrow and he smirked, taking a step closer to her.

"If I grew up young prince... I would find it time to cease my little game." She mused and his hand snaked across her cheek as his fingers planted themselves in her soft silver locks. His eyes searched hers and a smile tugged on his lips.

"Well... we would not want that just yet now would we?" He mumbled against her face and his warmth washed over her. His frame leaned down and her lips were ready for him when he pressed upon them. His hands cupped her face as hers touched his shirt their lips tentative at first and then in a matter of seconds they were full blown into a suffocating passion. Her arms wrapped around his head as his arms fell around her waist pulling her against him.

"I shall win you Serenity..." He hissed along her neck as he trailed kisses across it, nipping at her sensitive skin with his teeth. She let out a breath as his fingers wreaked glorious havoc on her body. Now this was adventure. "You shall lose this seduction and you shall do it most gladly." He breathed his eyes meeting hers and she grinned, her hands roaming his shoulders as she pressed her supple body against his and watched his smile broaden.

"You shall be added to my collection soon enough earthling." She whispered and her lips captured his once more, passion erupting between them. It was a war of equal value... her passion to win and his passion kept from years of hate and anger towards his father and the prophesy that hung over his head. His fingers gripped onto her as he reveled in finally partaking of forbidden fruit... it had been too long since he had loved a woman and he feared that after he had taken this one most willingly... none would ever be able to compare... he smirked knowing she would figure that out soon enough as well from her side. The problem with her was that he had no problem using her for the rest of eternity... she on the other hand had her own rules to follow which he planned to enjoy breaking one by one. Finally her body pulled away from his and took a step back. Her lips were red and swollen from the force he had exued and he smirked at her perfect frame taunting him with her body and he shook his head.

"Until we meet again Serenity." He smirked and she grinned her arms wrapping slowly around his shoulders and he pulled her closer, their lips inching towards one anothers once more to partake of the sweetest wine. "I'll be waiting for you to try next time." He mused and then felt his desire epand ten fold when she pressed intimately against him and let out a sultry breath on his neck. Her eyes met his and she ran a finger down his cheek. Her eyes were alive with merriment.

"Yes you will." She whispered and in the blink of an eye he had vanished from her. He stood there for a long moment, the remnants of her cloak and his sword still on the ground and finally a smile curved onto his lips as laughter bubbled within him. It escaped in a short burst and then he glanced up at the sky. The moon was rising... Finally something to look forward to.

* * *

Worth the long wait I hope.... whew that was long. Well I have to jet to work. Hope you enjoyed. Review and chat with me about it! I'm thinking about really having this story earn it's R in a tasteful way of course... I'd love your opinion on that. I'm not really a very indepth writer in that section but I could go adventurious if enough people thought it would be an interesting exploration... I don't care either way... it's going to be great so oh well.  
Love your opinions!

Toodles!

Good Night and God Bless

Marronett


	7. Rules of Seduction

Title: Conquest

Rating: R --- Now were getting to WHY It is.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet this story is definitely Marronett.

**Author's Notes:  
**Gomen ne. I've been so busy with school and jobs that I have never had any time to write for this story and when I did sit down to write I could only think of new stories and yeah... But when I did sit down to write I figured I wrote a normal size chapter yet this thing is 18 pages!! Gomen ne. Too long but yet so good...you will all love this won. Love the reviews! Keep them coming! I need the motivation!!!

Nephlyte's or Nephlites... yeah his name is a massacre. I know the correct spelling but I've kept forgetting and so just ignore all his badly spelled names.. perhaps in the next chapter I will be more diligent to do it correctly. SO NO ONE COMMENT ON IT! That is annoying if I tell you something wrong in the story and then everyone mentions it in a review... it proves you aren't reading my notes! Tisk tisk.

Characters are OOC... just in case you were wondering. Rei will be the most noticeable in this chapter. She is more like Usagi when it comes to love and seduction whereas Serenity... well... Serenity takes the cake doesn't she?

-------

* * *

-------

His frame sat silently in the velvet chair as he watched the three men before him. He still felt her power tingling through him and he hid his smile with his fingers as the heated conversation ensued.

"Arg!" The growl left Nephlite's lips as his hand smashed into a glass and sent it flying to crash into the wall and shatter.

"No need to be a sore loser." A calm voice said near him and brown eyes narrowed at the pair of green who sat smugly next to Kunzite. Kunzite's silver eyes glanced calmly at Jedeite as his smirk deepened. "You men need to learn to control your women." He snapped and Zoycite rolled his eyes as one of his hands held a cloth full of ice to his injured head.

"They are not normal women! I should have killed her with the impact I put upon her." Nephlyte growled and silver eyes glanced at him as they narrowed.

"Then we would have killed you... it is good for you she survived." He snapped and his eyes traveled to the window. Dusk. Where was Endymion?

"They were not as weak as I expected." A voice said, slight amusement in it and three pairs of eyes turned to their fourth member as he examined the cloth of ice in his hands. Jedeite had found him unconscious in the arena... Sailor Mercury leaving her mark of victory very clearly as melting ice mixed with the sand floor.

"You sound impressed." Jedeite mumbled incredulously and green eyes turned to him as a smirk lit up Zoycite's face.

"In more ways then one..." He mused and Nephlyte shook his head and pushed

down his amusement. Zoycite was an odd one.

"Figures women beating you would turn you on." He mused and Jedeite let out a laugh that soon died when the door to their private study opened. He was upon his feet as was Kunzite as they spotted blood. A hand came up to calm them as the figure walked towards them.

"You are bleeding sire." Jedeite said with worry and his prince's hand reached up to touch the side of his head. A smirk fell to his lips as he saw the red liquid stain his fingers. So he was. Vixen.

"I am fine..." He replied and Kunzite looked at him alarmed.

"She hurt you?" He asked and deep blue eyes glanced at the four before him and he tried to hold in his laughter. A large bump was upon Zoycite's head as Nephlyte sat painfully in a chair and he smirked at them and shook his head.

"Apparently not all were as successful as I." He mused and then shook his head at the wound. "A tree limb." He said simply and Kunzite walked towards him, the three other generals studying his every move as he walked to get a drink. The red liquid swirled into the glass and Kunzite stood beside him.

"Has she come after you?" He asked and Endymion nodded as he let the glass touch his lips and in one gulp the liquid was gone. A smirk fell on his lips and he shook his head looking at the empty glass.

"Interesting girl Serenity... I imagine it was her Senshi who beat you all?" He asked and Nephlyte's eyes narrowed defensively and Endymion looked at Kunzite amused.

"Don't look at me sire... My victim screamed for mercy numerous times." Kunzite's lips curved into a smirk and Endymion glanced at him and then looked away towards the others.

"Don't look so glum Nephlyte... You may seek your revenge... go after the Senshi but only for personal reasons... do not harm them. We don't want a war after all." He said and a mixture of emotions crossed the Generals faces. Zoycite smirked and Jedeite rolled his eyes and shrugged with un-interest. What fun would he have beating a girl every time they encountered. His eyebrow rose. Personal reasons? A smirk fell to his lips then as the possibility fluttered into his imagination.

"And what about the Princess?" Kunzite asked and Endymion smirked.

"I'll give her a taste of her own medicine courtesy of my father's pushing." He smirked and the four generals approved greatly of the idea. "Seems we are on a new adventure boys..." He replied and placed the glass down. "Yet this one I feel we will all thoroughly enjoy." A smirk played upon his lips and the four looked at him with mixed expressions. Time would only tell....

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

She pushed open the marble doors and stood before the six gathered. She was silent as she took in their appearances. A smile fell on Jupiter's face as she looked towards her and guilt flooded into Serenity's chest as she stepped forward. Artemis was gently wrapping her arm as bandages covered small cuts here and there. Mars was slumped into a chair staring at the point of her heel as it pressed against the side of the table, anger fuming around her and Venus glanced patiently at her cousin. Mercury winced as Luna disinfected one of her cuts and then she let out a breath.

"Piece of cake..." She mumbled and a laugh left Jupiter's lips only to cause her pain from her bruised ribs and she stopped.

"They made quite an impression." Serenity mused quietly and Venus walked towards her and smiled.

"I won." She replied and Serenity shook her head and glanced at her three injured warriors. She was sure Venus would have acquired her target and if she knew her cousin she most likely did it several times over. She tried to stop the smirk that came to her lips at that thought.

"They all beat them save me." Mars snapped and her eyes glanced towards her best friend revealing all of the anger and embarrassment that welled within her. "He was too strong for me..." She whispered looking away and Serenity let out a soft breath and walked towards her. Gently she leaned against the marble table and violet eyes glanced into her own and she smirked.

"You will have to find a new way to conquer him then." She replied and Mercury's eyes widened and she pulled away from Luna's healing touch.

"You wish us to face them again?" She asked a little incredulous and Venus smirked leaning upon the table before them.

"Of course." She replied and soft blue eyes turned to them and Jupiter let out a breath catching her Princess's gaze. Artemis finished with her arm and stood, attempting to hide the smile of amusement on his face.

"Well then... Give me another day and I'll take him on gladly." She mused and Serenity smiled at her when suddenly Venus broke her thoughts.

"Your success?" She asked and with those two words all of her frustration flooded back into her body causing her back to go rigid. The six people in the room felt it jolt through her and looked at her slightly concerned and Serenity's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He shall be a difficult challenge but not impossible... cocky..." She spat and stood turning away from the mistress of Mars. Mars sat up and planted her feet on the ground as she watched the flowing form of her perfect Princess walk to the head of the table. "Conquerable but the question is how in the world do I start my seduction..." She snapped and a smirk came to Artemis's lips.

"So you have not heard?" He asked and Serenity looked at him slightly interested and she watched as he slid a small stack of papers towards her and she stopped them with a finger upon the polished marble surface. "Duucan has become more paranoid and wishes to strike an unbreakable treaty... The Moon is preparing their negotiation tower for the two week negotiation session between your father and the King leaving Endymion on Earth." He smirked and Luna felt a tremor travel through her. It gave her great pleasure to see Artemis amused and a smirk found its way upon her lips.

"How annoyingly perfect..." Serenity whispered and glanced up at her four warriors and a smile fell upon her lips.

"I cannot face him." A frantic voice suddenly said and six sets of eyes watched the outburst with surprise as the Mistress of Mars stood and walked away from her chair.

"Of course you can." Venus said with a smirk as she walked towards her, Serenity doing the same.

"I hate him... if only I could take his life." She snapped and Jupiter let out a breath and smiled slightly as Mercury leaned upon the table. Her body ached. Bastard.

"Oh I think you should take something more valuable then that..." Serenity mused putting a hand upon Mars's shoulder and violet eyes turned to her with confusion. "You should take his heart and leave him begging." She mused and Mars looked at her with uncertainty as Venus smirked with a gentle nod.

"Is that our new strategy?!" Mercury asked, her voice hitting a high note of shock and Venus let out a soft laugh. "Seduce them like Serenity?" She asked and a smirk came to Jupiter's features and Mercury saw it as even Lunar and Artemis looked approvingly on the idea. "Oh... you all shall never raise my children." She snapped and stood, annoyed that this was their new direction. Serenity grinned and pulled Mars comfortingly in her arms and the warrior of fire took her comfort with a sad sigh. She would kill Jedeite one way or another for her embarrassment...

"But how will I ever seduce him?" Mars whispered and Serenity smiled pulling back to gently smooth some of Mars onyx strands.

"I shall teach you pet." She said with a wink and Mars looked at her with apprehension and uncertainty.

---------------

"How are you feeling today?" Artemis asked as a maid gently placed herbal tea on top of the marble table before them. Litelle gently relaxed into a chair, a green gown of silk hugging her bruised figure and she smiled.

"Much better then yesterday." She whispered, her green eyes regaining their luster.

"Lunarians always heal well." A soft voice said into the room and Litelle's smile brightened.

"Apparently Mercurians do not no matter how long they have lived on the Moon." Amille's voice said, her tiers tilted in a smirk as she gently cradled her left bandaged arm. Serenity walked towards the Princess of Mercury and wrapped an arm around her, the two quietly chatting amongst themselves as Minet and Reilie made their entrance.

"How nice to walk around in a long skirt..." Reilie whispered as she gracefully took a seat next to Litelle who only laughed at the comment. They rarely had down days where they were just plain old Princess's and future rulers of the galaxy...

"I called you all here today for training." Artemis's authoritive voice cut through their chitchatting and four pairs of eyes glanced up at him.

"But we are not properly attired." Reilie protested and Artemis smiled with a shake of his head.

"Serenity shall be your instructor today..." He said motioning to the Princess of the Moon. She glanced at them all with a playful stare and Minet let out a breath, a smirk on her angelic features. She knew where this was going.

"Oh this I must hear..." She mused aloud and Serenity glided towards her.

"And what means that dear cousin?" Serenity snapped, her nose wrinkling playfully in protest and Minet smirked turning up her nose.

"Nothing Sere... just that you could hardly hold a training session without me." She breathed and Serenity smirked hitching up her skirt a bit as she turned away from the Venetian beauty.

"You act as if you were the one who taught me all I know." Serenity mused and Minet grinned with a slight nod.

"I did." She confirmed and Amille took a seat next to Rei carefully.

"Are we speaking about what I think we are?" Reilie asked gently, a delicate eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"Your new strategy is no longer to take the Generals by physical force... but by mental and emotional warfare." Artemis confirmed and Amilie scowled slightly.

"Warfare... what an interesting term.... When I was growing up he used to tell me it was a game." Serenity mused and Minet laughed. Artemis grinned slightly and took a seat waiting for Serenity to begin. "Ah.... Seduction. Not a noble quality I assure you... yet one of vast importance if you are to remain a noble." She mused and the four in the room gave her their undivided attention as she faced them.

"You act as if this is something easily grasped." Litelle said with amusement and Serenity nodded and placed a hand on her chest.

"I learned it once too did I not? Seduction is a game of rules and nothing more." Serenity said effortlessly with a shake of her head. "It's about confidence... ambition... sexuality." She continued and Rei shifted slightly in her seat.

"What are these rules?" She asked and Minet grinned.

"Attitude. Seduction is about an attitude. The first rule I could teach you is tease. We women have a power over men... it's their sex drive... barbaric I know but sadly is sometimes always true. Teasing a man and telling him you could never have him will only make them desire you all the more." She began, her hands elegantly clasped before her.

"Like a child with candy...sad... yet I have seen it work so many times." Minet said with a flip of her hand and Litelle's eyebrows rose.

"Females can be very persuasive..." Serenity began, her elegant form walking towards them and Rei glanced at Amille who couldn't tare her eyes away from her new tutor. It was a stretch... she was usually the one teaching Serenity. "Your body can be a useful tool in obtaining what you want yet if used correctly in the moderate amount of doses, a man's imagination will drive him more insane then your curves... Just always remember... You are a lady and revealing too much will make you no more then a common whore." Serenity whispered and Minet glared at her.

"I hate that word from your lips." She spat and Serenity grinned and shrugged her petite shoulders.

"Afraid no other word would have been suffice Minet... so get over it." She mused and Minet shook her head defiantly.

"These are all such brazen tactics... yet more mentally focused... I had no idea all you did was so mental..." Amille mumbled and Serenity shot her an amused look.

"Thank you Ami... how flattering." She replied dryly and a deep blush rose to the Princess of Mercury's cheeks. She whispered an apology in Mercurian and Serenity rolled her eyes walking away from her. Minet finally stood.

"When you do use your body... feel free to do it innocently..." She said walking towards Serenity and innocently brushing past her. Serenity smirked standing still and shooting a look to her devious cousin. "Brushing though innocent is a terrible corrupter." Minet smirked and Serenity grinned grabbing onto her cousin making both giggle.

"Yes, as so she taught me when I was fifteen!" She snapped and Minet smiled innocently towards her three companions, most of which just shared the smile.

"Men are idealistic almost as much as women are... find their weaknesses and exploit them... be their dream... their very reason for existence." A male voice said among the girlish chatter and Litelle leaned forward glancing at the relaxing form of their trainer.

"How would we find their weaknesses?" She asked and Amille sighed with a soft shrug.

"Observation is always a good tactic. Everyone's weakness is revealed in time." She said with a soft shrug and a smirk came to Litelle's face.

"Like's Rei's weak temper?" She asked and Reilie gasped, her violet eyes narrowing.

"How rude Litelle..." She snapped and Serenity giggled with a nod.

"Yes, very good example." Amille grinned and Serenity moved to stand before them.

"Never give away what you can pull off with minimal effort..." She said with a small smile and Reilie glanced at her with confusion. Amille glanced at Litelle who had a blank expression on her face. Minet smirked, crossing her arms delicately across her chest. Serenity smiled brightly. "You don't imagine me to have slept with all of those men have you?" She asked and Rei let out a gasp sinking into her chair, her eyes narrowing in thought. Litelle let out a laugh with a shake of her head.

"Ah... my opinion of you rises." Amille said with a sigh of relief and Serenity smirked down at her. Rei balked.

"How many of the some odd thirty that you've seduced... have you... did you?" She stuttered and Serenity gently held up a pale hand and Rei let out a shocked squeak.

"Five!" She yelled, Litelle's voice joining in.

"Only five?" Reilie asked shocked and Serenity nodded as Reilie racked her brain. "But so many times you seemed so... intimate..." She mumbled trailing off and Serenity smiled with a shake of her head as her arms gently rested upon one another across her chest.

"Some men want the fantasy... the smart ones go for the reality. After all girls... I am a lady." She said softly with an innocent smile and Minet smirked.

"Only five little cousin? Seems I did beat you after all..." Minet snickered and Serenity let out a breath with a soft shake of her head. Litelle gasped.

"Minet!" She screeched and the blonde's eyebrows rose as she looked at her warriors with patience.

"Not Minet! You're always so serious... you are the one who is always working harder then all of us... up first and last to bed!" Reilie cried with shock and a small smirk came to Minet's lips.

"Yes, last to bed indeed..." Serenity smirked walking around her cousin and Minet shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I do have to unwind somehow..." She said softly and Artemis grinned with a slight shake of his head.

"How many men have you had?" Amille asked tentively and Minet's eyes lightened with amusement.

"Mine or other women's?" She asked and Serenity giggled. Rei smiled slightly with a shake of her head. "We can at least safely say it has been more then Sere's..." She smiled and Serenity shrugged. "Men should be like tissue... strong, soft and disposable." Minet smirked and Serenity tried to hold in her laughter. The door to the study opened quietly as another figure walked in. Serenity nodded towards her affectionately and Luna smiled observing what was going on between her precious princess and her beloved guards.

"She should know... after all she taught me all I know." Serenity grinned and Minet put a finger over her lips and blew as if in a warning as the two broke into quiet laughter.

"And where did you learn all of this Minet?" Amille accused and Minet grinned towards her.

"I am the descendant of Aphrodite am I not? All that I did not already possess within my soul was thought by my careful tutor in painstaking detail..." Minet smirked and Rei leaned to the side past Minet's perfect figure to the relaxed form of Artemis from Mau. A slight frown creased her forehead at the thought. "Artemis was a swell teacher." She said with a slight pep and Serenity giggled, trying to stifle them with her hand. Luna raised her eyebrows curiously as her lips pursed together.

Artemis smirked, gently massaging his chin.

"Ah yes... but do not give Artemis all of the credit for turning us into Vixens as Prince Endymion so likes to call me... I'm afraid he was corrupted by a past lover who taught him the... ins and outs of the game..." Serenity smirked knowingly and Litelle blinked and glanced up at the perfectly poised form of Lunar, their Alliance's advisor. "Luna I am afraid is the true seductress..." She mused and Minet nodded with a mock bow towards her, which Lunar smirked at.

"Yes, and such a beloved teacher." She mused and Luna let out a breath.

"Ah... so that is what you are all speaking about. I imagine then if we are giving such a lesson you have covered the two most important rules of the game?" She inquired raising a perfect eyebrow and Serenity shook her head.

"I was saving them for last." She said turning to the three sitting in the chairs before them.

"It somewhat upsets me that you all have had this secret project you were doing on the side... that we three had no idea..." Reilie said with a slight hint of annoyance and Minet smirked.

"Please... you all knew. You did not wish to believe it." She replied and Serenity gently pushed Minet aside.

"The two most important rules of seduction are some that should never be broken... though you may think them silly they are of grave importance because acting on these reveals something to the one being seduced that will undermine all of your hard work..." She said and the three warriors sobered up, giving the Princess their full attention. "One. Never fall asleep in your love's arms or let them stay the night. Once you are done with them send them away... or vanish. Staying shows a weakness that you want something other than what they can give... wanting to stay forever in your love's arms is a good sign that you've past a playful seduction into deeper waters you may not wish to trod in." She said with a slight smile and Amille looked at her thoughtfully as Litelle and Reilie sucked in her words.

"The second rule is an issue of power. Never let him gain control over you... be the forceful one... never give in immediately. Once you lose control over the heated moments you lose yourself and your heart... if you let him rule one thing like passion... he will want to rule everything." Serenity said solemnly.

"A feministic view perhaps... yet one that is created solely for your safety my dears... seduction is a game... a game for pro's with nothing to lose... I played my game until I attained what I wanted... Minet plays her game that way as well." Luna said glancing at the Venetian Princess who nodded with a slight smirk.

"I play for the game and nothing more. It's about a treaty in the end for me... intimacy is just perks along the way." Serenity mused with a slight smile and Minet smirked with a shake of your head.

"Wait Serenity... one day your game shall catch up with you and you shall fall like the rest of us..." She said and Serenity grinned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Have you fallen?" She asked and Minet smirked with a slight wink.

"No, but I'm having a great time exploring..."

"Falling in love would be the ultimate success of a seduction... seduction does not always lead to love since Seduction is something cold and useless playing on another's emotions... yet sometimes the game sucks you in and it ceases to be a game without anyone ever knowing and before you know it... you've found true love." Luna said with a smile and the three warriors glanced up at her curiously.

"Love would not be a bad thing at all." Litelle smirked and Minet shook her head.

"Falling in love with a god wouldn't be such a bad thing either... imagine the flexibility and power..." She mused and Serenity smacked her back making the blonde cough up laughter.

"And they call me such a vixen..." She muttered and Reilie looked with a bit of apprehension at Litelle. Litelle only displayed a smirk, her mind turning the possibilities in her head. Love? From Seduction... hm... perhaps. Reilie glanced towards Amille to find her deep in thought as well and Reilie sighed defeated. Were both of them strategizing on how to take down their forceful opponents? Were they doing it with pleasure? Did they actually want to do it at all? Did she?

------------------

------------------

Happy memories. None at the moment were coming to mind even though he was trying to form them. Zoycite had once preached to him for nearly half an hour on the importance of dwelling upon happy memories when faced with extreme duress or agitation. He was rarely under duress yet when the current individual faced him, extreme agitation if not hatred always consumed his being.

"I shall be sending Osric with you. The Lunarians are tricky... they will no doubt try to trick you. Let your servants drink and eat first..." His father prattled on. It was dawning upon him that his father was steadily losing his mind. This was a great cause of worry to him. If he lost his mind before he lost the crown... no telling what damage he could cause. Endymion's frame stiffened, determined to not let such a thing happen to his people.

"I hardly think that is necessary. You started this war with the Lunarians father... they have always sought to help us in our evolution." Endymion's voice cut through the air and his father's deep brown eyes glanced at him with forced patience. The hatred floating in the room from the father and son were enough to choke innocent bystanders. Duucan would have murdered his son long ago if the promise of turning him to his method of thinking was not so favorable. Not to mention he was the only heir... killing him would cause a world wind of trouble. He despaired at his son's lack of vision and ability to see truth.

"Yes, it is our advanced evolution that has made them weary of us... we no doubt in time shall be stronger then they and then a threat." He hissed and Endymion debated whether or not it was wise to note at this juncture out loud that his father was mad. He shook his head on the idea and smirked feeling Kunzite's enjoyment at reading his mind. He glanced to the four stoic figures watching the conversation from the sidelines, Kunzite enjoying his prince's thoughts as they broadcasted throughout the room. He cared not who heard them. Only his Shittenou had the capability to understand them anyway as well as hear them. Serenity had heard his thoughts... He ran a finger over his upper lip and chin. There was a happy memory if not at least in the bit amusing.

"We shall be sure to create an unbreakable treaty with them your highness. Rest assured I shall deliver." Osric's voice slimed into the conversation and Endymion's blue eyes snapped to him. His happy memory was gone now and again once more replaced with extreme agitation. What a loathful man. He could remember specific instances when Jedeite had attempted to exterminate his father's most trusted advisor. Failed attempts because of Jedeite's conscious yet they were attempts none the less that made Osric more jumpy around the general. In that Jedeite took pleasure in.

"You told them you were coming and yet you send your son and your advisor? How does that look upon our kingdom?" Endymion finally asked and Duucan stood, his ornate robes falling around his once lean figure that was deteriorating into nothingness.

"It will show I distrust them. Exactly what I want to go for... trust has to be earned... especially from me." Duucan growled as his brown eyes critically took in the countryside from the vast windows. Endymion stood. That last remark had pushed him over the edge.

"I shall do your dirty work for you King yet it will be on my terms for what is best for my people... I will watch closely the Moon during my stay and truly find out if your allegations are correct... if they are not Father your days wearing the crown will drop drastically." The words hit the air with venum and King Duucan felt the full force of them upon his chest. "Keep Osric... he's nothing more then a pest my generals would happily kill." Endymion's voice was dark and full of hate. Duucan's eyes widened as he turned to glance at his son. Did he dare say that to him? The Shittenou made their way quietly to the exit. This conversation was clearly over and they had much to prepare for if they were to leave for the Moon within the next few hours.

"I am your father." The King spat angrily as if in a defense and Endymion turned to glance at him. Duucan faltered. Their was extreme power in his son's eyes with an underlying of pure hatred. His son finally turned away from him.

"You say that as if it means something." Endymion replied calmly over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. Osric could only stare dumbfounded. Fear had struck him when Jedeite made a hissing noise towards him as he passed. Osric gulped and turned to see the redding face of King Duucan.

------------------------

------------------------

_"I will give this project to you both to represent our kingdom. No finer pair could do so or represent our kingdom with such honor." _

The King's words still rung in her ears as pride beamed in her heart. Her eyes critically scanned the preparations she and Artemis had been poring over for the last week and a half. The negotiation tower was not technically a tower yet a secluded mansion on the far reaches of the kingdoms. Completely remote it was small yet housed over twenty rooms in lavish comfort. She barked out an order to a maid who scurried to do her bidding. Luna let out a breath and then felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

"Darling." A voice cooed in her ear and she felt a blush come to her cheeks as comfort washed over her. "My warriors are arriving shortly. Shall you greet them for me? I have to meet with the King for final preparations." His voice washed over her neck and she nodded. His arms wrapped around her lovingly and those present in the room discreetly turned away. The secret affair, yet known to all, was a privy subject that no one was to ever witness. If the two were together in a more platonic manner all were to turn without question for no one could invade upon the two precious advisor's privacy. Her form turned in his arms and a smirk fell to her lips as she looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "Oh one other thing..." His voice said smoothly and Luna's eyebrow rose playfully towards him. "I'm afraid I had to have your room renovated to accommodate the girl's required maids..." He mused, a devious smirk resting on his lips and she felt his fingers tighten around her. Her expression turned coy as she looked up at him with amusement. He still never lost his playfulness even though he was one of the most serious beings on the planet. His playfulness was only reserved for her and his inner court though.

"Perhaps I shall head back to the palace?" She offered and he molded her frame closer into his own as his lips drifted towards her own.

"Hardly necessary... you are so greatly needed here." He said, his eyes bearing into her own and she felt her knees go weak. He had such delicious power over her and she reveled in it. "I think it only best you stay with me." He purred into her ear and then gently bit at the soft flesh causing a gently gasp to escape her lips. Before she could protest his lips fell upon hers and enveloped them. Her arms wrapped around him as their tasting of lips grew into a passionate embrace of emotions and lips. He pulled away leaving her face slightly flushed and amused and he winked. "Till tonight my darling." He whispered taking a step back. Her frame felt immediate loss and she watched him bring her hand to his lips and lovingly kiss it. She smirked at him. What a man.

---------------

Half an hour later she stood at the entrance to the pavilion and watched four figures exit a quiet transport. Her brow furrowed in suspicion. The four approached quietly and stopped before her. Draped upon their features were cloaks of deep colors resembling their heritage and Venus looked at her with no visible expression.

"She has chosen to detain her arrival, if at all she decides to come." She replied to Luna' probing eyes. She took the news with displeasure and watched the four walk silently inside. Regrettably she looked at the transport and then followed them. Serenity had something up her sleeve... she knew it especially since they had received news yesterday about who really was coming to the negotiation table.

---------------

Her angelic form glowed before him and he smiled relaxing in his chair. He had arrived at the Tower a few moments ago and had already been summoned to answer a call from his beloved wife.

"I apologize for sending you upon this mission so soon after your return from Angalish my darling." Her soft voice washed over him and he shook his head with a soft smile.

"I am happy to take orders from you my dear." He mused playfully and she grinned with a shake of her head as she stood. She was in their private chambers. "Shall you be coming to make an appearance?" He asked raising an eyebrow and the Queen cast him a playful smile with a delicate shake of her head.

"I fear I may injure King Duucan if I was to ever see him on sight." She mused and Fergal grinned, his chin resting calmly upon two fingers.

"Ah, so that is why I do this deed my love? I am afraid I will not be glancing eyes upon the inept ruler as well... seems he has sent his son to do his deed for him." He mused glancing over the report that had delivered the news. It had reached his hands a few seconds before he had sat to speak with his wife.

"Oh... what an interesting development." His wife's voice mused and he nodded and placed the report down to look upon her generated perfect form once more. He had not had the chance to hold her before he embarked upon this two-week excursion. "Perhaps I shall make a visit." She mused quietly and he nodded.

"Yes, I believe I may have to demand it." He said and a knock came silently at his door. He glanced at his wife with a twinge of regret and she nodded with a wave of her hand. "Forgive me darling. Duty calls." He sighed and she nodded.

"The Inner Senshi shall be arriving shortly as your personal guardians my love and Artemis and Luna shall remain there the entire two weeks." She said and he nodded thankfully towards her.

"What of Serenity? Will she not come for this historic nuisance that should never have taken place?" He asked and stood gently pulling back on his jacket. Selenity looked down for a moment and shook her head.

"She still remains at the palace. I'm afraid my darling you shall be on this one by yourself. Goodbye my love." Her voice purred and he turned back in time to see her loving lips blow him a kiss and then dissolve into nothing but a blank screen. His eyebrows furrowed. Serenity would not be here? He walked to the door and opened it revealing his two advisors. He followed them soundlessly down the hallway to oversee the final preparations. His mind could not concentrate. Why was his precious girl not coming to see a negotiation, especially with Earth? Suddenly his steps slowed and the two advisors before him slowed as well to look at him.

"Your highness?" Luna asked with some concern and Fergal's eyes furrowed as a deep expression of annoyance flitted to his features.

"Luna. Artemis." He spat and the two glanced at each other and a small smile tugged at Artemis's lips. They both knew exactly what their King wanted to know.

---------------------

Blue eyes watched the form pace nervously before her. Gently she raised a hand sending comforting emotions to her heightened warrior. Jupiter stopped and let out a defeated breath.

"You anxiousness is well noted yet is no good... The change of plans by Earth has played to our advantage. Now we need not worry of Serenity going to Earth alone for she shall come directly to us." A calm voice replied from the other side of the room and Jupiter glanced at the Aquatic Warrior as she leaned against a shelf of books.

"Now Rei has actual anxiousness worth noting." Venus's voice suddenly cut through the air and violet eyes glanced at her with annoyance. A small smile fell to their leaders face as she relaxed more into her plush chair.

"I am deeply angered at this new development!" She spat and the doors to their private study opened and at once Venus and Mercury were on their feet standing tall before the three forms that had entered.

"Why are you so angry Reilie?" A tender voice inquired as his tall lean frame entered into their presence. They bowed before him in respect.

"Your highness." Their voices echoed as one and he nodded a small smile on his features. His red eyes turned directly to the blushing Princess of Mars, and warrior of flames.

"Your anger?" He prompted and Mars glanced at the floor then back towards his face.

"I have somewhat of a temper management issue with one of the Earth's four generals." She replied and Fergal nodded glancing at the others. He cast a wink to his niece and the four relaxed around him. The King of the Sun was a frightfully powerful man. He was the only other soul besides their precious Princess and their other warriors who dared call the four inner Senshi by their true names while in their roles.

"I would tell you to kill him but I'm sure my daughter has given you the correct advice on that matter... besides... we'd hate to prove that we truly dislike earth by killing their prized guardians." Fergal's voice said with a slight sigh and he smiled motioning towards the door. Their guests had arrived.

Seven figures walked down the beautiful white marble hallway towards the loading dock. The four Senshi hung close to their beloved King as the two advisors trailed politely behind.

"She suggested I take her approach." Mars suddenly said into the silence and Fergal glanced to his right to see the fuming form and a smile came to his lips.

"I'm sure Minet could teach you a few things about that since she polluted my daughter's mind quite thoroughly in that area." He smirked glancing behind him to the blonde who strode confidently along side her warriors.

"Oh Uncle... you flatter me." Venus said with a soft smile.

"What are your thoughts Amilie?" Fergal asked to his left and the aquatic Princess let out a quiet breath and glanced away. Fergal's golden laughter filled the hallways. "Where is my daughter Minet?" He asked over his shoulder and the blonde smiled innocently at him.

"At the palace with your Queen my lord. It is yet to be determined if she shall arrive... It seems our Prince has sent her a letter that has caused her to re-think her plans." Venus replied dutifully and Fergal slowed before the marble doors that led to the outside landing pavilion. He turned, his red eyes taking in the perfect six forms of his most trusted advisors and guardians to his family. He wanted to remind them in that instant of the prophesy, of what was supposed to happen for the future to be fulfilled. He gazed over their faces and a smile fell upon his tiers. It was clear in their eyes that no reminder needed to be given. They had been handed their roles for history and were prepared to play them to their fullest. With a bow and five curtseys his entourage confirmed their loyalty to the great scheme.

"Yes... well let us meet this coveted Prince and see if he really is worth the challenge." Fergal mused and two guards pushed open the marble doors into the bright light of the noonday.

-----------------

Perfection was the only word that could cloud his thinking mind as he stepped from the transport. He was first followed by his two powerful companions and their leader Kunzite. His face was stone as was the others. This was business. Before him stood seven elegant figures, four warriors, one king and two Lunarians. He turned to watch his Prince disembark from the vessel followed by the slinking form of Osric. Duucan had sent the fool with them anyway... much to Endymion's displeasure and theirs. His green eyes turned back to the five standing before him, the two Lunarians off to the side. She was beautiful. She looked so deep in thought...as if she was planning his demise. He smirked and glanced at Jedeite who had been staring at the four warriors as well.  
"Welcome to the Moon." The voice was strong and powerful and drew Zoycite out of his contemplations. He stepped forward, his frame flanking his Prince as three others did the job as well. They moved like one, fluid.

"Greetings King Fergal. I am Endymion of Earth... this is Osric and my Generals, the protectors of Earth." Endymion's voice was strong and full of power. Fergal smiled at that. "We appreciate this opportunity for peace." Endymion said and Fergal saw something flick in the young Prince's eyes. Truth.

"Yes. Let us not waste any time. Luna." He called and the beautiful form stepped forth, bowing her head in respect to her visitors as a flowing gown of purple and yellow clung to her perfectly developed figure. "Please show the Prince and his guests to their quarters. We shall meet for Dinner in an hour your highness." Fergal said and Endymion bowed before him, his onyx bangs falling across his deep azure eyes before he stood up.

"Thank you." He replied quietly and then was led from the transport room. The six stepped aside letting the Four generals, Prince and advisor pass. They stood quiet for awhile after their departure.

"Let it out." Fergal mumbled quietly and a loud clunk was heard as a heel pounded against marble in frustration. A squeal of anger and frustration left her perfect lips and Fergal let out a breath. Her arms crossed with venom under her bosom as she stared with daggers towards the doors. "Feel better?" He asked after a moment of silence, his red eyes turning upon the enraged violet of Mars. She huffed and Venus smirked with a shake of her head, her arms crossing across her chest. Would she ever learn?

"He was staring me down." Mercury observed slightly amused and glanced at the others who nodded.

"Are you sure we may not kill them?" Jupiter asked sweetly with a hidden smile and Fergal grinned with a shake of his head.

"Afraid not. They will be put to better use... gods or not... they are still men." Venus mumbled, a smirk playing on her lips and Fergal stepped forward and glanced at her, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"That is why I never wanted you to play with my sweet Serenity... you corrupt Aphrodite." He teased and Venus winked towards him and he let out a breath and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Girls..." He grumbled as they walked out of the pavilion, the three other warriors snickering behind him as they exited.

--------------

Marble doors opened to a lavishly decorated chamber. Endymion followed Lunar inside and she motioned with her hand.

"I hope it is to your liking." She said softly and he took in the surroundings before him. Carved moldings told the history of the planet as oak and marble furniture littered the room. Her perfect frame walked towards two double doors and he followed dutifully.

"I fear I may not be good enough to dwell in such a place." Endymion mumbled with a slight smile, his generals overlooking the place. She opened the double doors that led to a private bedchamber with a king size bed draped in onyx silk sheets.

"In honor of your arrival." Luna explained simply and he smiled at her. She looked like their Princess... He grinned with a simple nod.

"I thank you. It is wonderful." He said softly and she nodded with a smile turning away from him.

"Sound proof walls..." Kunzite observed quietly and Endymion glanced at him, his eyes narrowing questiongly, his smile never leaving his lips. Luna glanced over her shoulder and a smile was on her tiers.

"I shall leave you to explore further your highness." She said over her shoulder as she closed the doors.

"My... Lunarians are friendly." Jedeite observed with a smirk and Endymion let out a breath walking back into the main sitting room where his Generals were grazing.

"Mars looked like she wanted to rip your head off." He observed and Jedeite shrugged with a roll of his eyes.

"Beautiful woman... yet she has no power to do anything." He responded casually and Endymion smirked, his eyes glancing around the room. He did not feel her presence. She was not here. He grinned to himself and shook his head. For now Princess I am winning.... Your absence only proves your fear. He thought to himself and Kunzite stood silently next to him.

"I would not underestimate her Jedeite... you have no idea what these women are capable of." Kunzite said simply and Endymion nodded with a small smile glancing towards his trusted friend.

"Indeed."

-----------------------

-----------------------

She sat quietly. Her room seemed empty. Her blue eyes glanced around the lavish surroundings and she let out a breath. Her senshi and her personal guardian had long since traveled to the Negotiation Tower, her senshi to provide it's ultimate protection, and her guardians to run the two-week affair with perfection. Affair. Her eyes lowered to the pale piece of parchment that rested on her lap. She had been glancing at it periodically for days now.

_What has you in such deep thought my darling?_ Her mother's voice wafted through her mind and she smiled into the empty room. Gently she ran her fingertips over the letter. Y_our father was greatly disappointed at the lack of your presence at the Earth's Negotiation. I indeed find it quite curious as to why you are not there myself._ Her mother's voice continued and Serenity finally stood, her flowing gown falling around her slender legs and pooling at her feet elegantly. The letter was grasped gently between her fingertips.

"_I am playing hard to get."_ She replied simply into the air. Her mother could not hear her voice from across the palace but her brain supplied the words to the Queen who was waiting for her reply. She flicked open the letter and looked at the perfect penmanship of the Terran Prince and she smirked. **_Dearest creature... are you ready to learn your first lesson from me?_** Sweet and directly to the point. A moot point but nevertheless he at least had one. A day before her Senshi departed it was revealed that the Earthlings had changed their plans. The crown Prince would be taking his father's place at the negotiation table. She imagined the Crown Prince taking Duucan's place in many things to come and the thought did not upset her... only made her fear that time was running out to reform the heir to a perfection she would be content with. It came as a relief to her guardians who feared she would travel to Earth to see the Prince while his father was away... yet she was also relieved at the news until she received this letter.

_Has he captured your attention so?_ Her mother's voice made her come out of her thoughts and she blushed. She felt her mother's smile of satisfaction and her face flustered slightly.

"_Not funny mother."_ She whispered and walked towards her bedchambers where a maid was preparing her things for travel. She had delayed her arrival to the Negotiation Tower for five days. He would be curious by now for sure...

_Do be careful my precious... I do not wish to have to murder the Prince of Earth for harming my beloved daughter._ Her mother's playful voice echoed through her mind once more and Serenity let a smile come to her tiers and she sent love towards the perfect figure across the palace.

_No need mother... Your angel shall always be safe._ She replied and the maid looked at her with a smile and continued her duties. Serenity smiled at the progress and then walked away from the door. She had things to do.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Five long days. Endymion walked stiffly towards King Fergal's private study. Osric had been preventing him from making any real progress but Endymion had enough of his games. He was on the next transport back to Earth, escorted personally by Jedeite to the aircraft. He smirked as the thought of Osric's panic at being in Jedeite's presence alone. Perhaps Jedeite will make his fifth attempt at murder. He shook his head knowing the god would not and he absently rubbed his eyes. He was growing tired. The Moon was vast and his generals had yet to discover any secret bases with their powers. He let out a breath and shrugged imaginary stress from his heavy shoulders. It had been the first time they had not been draped upon him at every waking moment. He stepped before a white garmented guard who stared ahead with duty shining in his pupils. Endymion regarded him coolly. Darkness had long spread across the Moon's surface but Fergal had called him none the less. He felt something tingle through his senses and as the door opened he immediately knew what the source was.

"Ah Prince Endymion." Fergal's strong voice washed over him and Endymion approached the tall figure draped in gold. He bowed at the waist in respect and Fergal nodded in acknowledgement. The two in their brief times of conversation had found common ground and Endymion could easily see himself resolving this conflict... especially not that Osric was out of the way and he could speak plainly as the future King of Earth once his father was removed.

"Your highness." He replied and stood back up to see a frail creature not five feet away from the King draped in shimmering white silk. She was short and her silver hair was held in a traditional style he had only seen in pictures. She glowed with beauty and her eyes shimmered as if they were diamonds. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in his existence. Pity she couldn't hear the compliment, he mused to himself. He had long since learned to guard his words from the delicious Princess, certain words that is. The rest of his mind was fair play to her.

"Forgive me for taking you from your moments of rest... My daughter has just arrived and I wanted the two of you to meet before the next round of negotiations take place." Fergal said, Endymion catching the hint of malice at the mention of 'round'. Osric had indeed been causing havoc in places he should not.

"About that your highness..." Endymion said gently. "Osric, my father's advisor has returned back to Earth and I am afraid you will have to continue striking a treaty with me and me alone." Endymion said with a respectful nod and Fergal glanced at him with a slight nod, no visible expression upon his tanned features.

"How wise." Fergal replied and Endymion felt a smirk come to his lips and he stood and for the first time Endymion fully glanced at the angel before him. "Serenity my darling this is Prince Endymion of Earth... Your highness the crown Princess of the Moon." She curtseyed gracefully before him and he bowed curtly. With all sincerity he took her hand within his own and kissed it chastely.

"A pleasure your majesty." He whispered against the frail skin and she nodded softly in response. Neither had any visible expression upon their faces and Fergal smirked. Whenever he introduced his daughter before any, male or female, they would balk at her beauty or lustfully take her in. Endymion politely released her hand and Fergal smirked seeing the young Prince's gaze return back to him. His daughter's lips curved slightly as her eyes narrowed towards the Prince in amusement. Fergal wondered if Endymion knew what war he was starting within her... or if the Prince was as clever as he assumed and did it on purpose.

"I am afraid I must retire... my wife is expecting word from me." Fergal announced and as quickly as the introduction began it was over. Endymion watched in fascination as Serenity approached her father and they embraced, Fergal planting a loving kiss upon her forehead and whispering soft words of good night into her ears. They separated and Endymion bowed once more and Fergal quitted the room.

"I must retire as well." Serenity announced with a soft curtsey and Endymion watched as she swept past him. He sucked in a deep breath. Her smell was intoxicating.

"Allow me to escort you Princess." He replied dutifully and the pair exited into the marble hallways.

-----

They walked in silence with slow deliberate steps.

"Are you angry with me nymph?" His voice cut through the silence and a smile fell upon her lips as her hands gently clasped before her. He sounded amused.

"Hardly... just assaulted by your ego and nothing more." She whispered in response and he smirked. Gently his hand took her own and she slowed watching him bring it teasingly to his lips. His soft tiers brushed across her flesh and she regarded me coolly.

"How could not my ego flare when being thought of day and night by a goddess?" He whispered tantalizingly against her skin.

"Did you miss me much?" She asked amused, a delicate eyebrow raising and his hand gently released her own as his head gave a curt shake.

"My first thoughts of you I'm afraid have come only at this moment. I had not even noticed you were missing love..." He replied evenly and she nodded. They continued walking and her eyes glanced up at his handsome frame. A tremor of excitement rushed through her. An equal... he was throwing her game back at her with the same caliber force she had introduced by not being here on his arrival. Still she had the upper hand and she let out a soft breath.

"Then I shall not be missed when I depart. I shall not be staying long... Only long enough to make my appearance and perhaps sit in on one negotiation, I have other more pressing matters to deal with." She said with a sigh of boredom as they rounded a corner leading to a deserted hallway towards the Princess's chambers. In their walk she had distanced herself carefully from him yet not enough. In a matter of seconds his frame had rushed to the side of the hallway, his hands grabbing onto her tender form and delicately pressing her against the cool marble. Their blue eyes met and locked as his body molded into hers.

"Are you that afraid of me Serenity to run like a child from a true challenge?" He whispered, his voice husky over her features and her eyes jumped alive with the game and he smirked at their expression. Her skin was smooth as silk under his touch as her bosom rose and fell with each deep breath she took. What a tantalizing woman...

"Was it not I who initiated our little game? Perhaps you have already lost my interest..." She said, a smirk coming to her perfect lips and he grinned at her. He pressed against her and she swallowed a gasp she had wanted to let escape. His body was strong and hard against her frail frame and was peaking her interest rapidly. He was a perfect specimen...

"Perhaps you should tell your body of your boredom love for it seems to be wide awake with interest." He mused glancing at her and she smirked and pushed her body from the wall closing every gap between them except the one that was posed from their outer garments. She grinned feeling his desire and it only fueled her own as her face came mere centimeters from his own, their noses barely touching as their breaths wafted across once another.

"Same could be said for you sweet Prince..." She whispered and he smirked, not needing in the least to respond. His lips were put to better use. His hands roamed across her back pushing her into his embrace as their lips warred for ground. He felt her silky arms wind around his neck as her tiers crushed against his own. She tasted sweet. He imagined that every part of her tasted that way... His form moved away from her own slightly and her arms fell letting her fingers grasp upon his tunic.

"We should continue our argument in a more private setting Princess." He rasped near her ear before he assaulted it with his tongue, trailing down her neck. His hands gripped at her and she let out a soft groan of pleasure at the pressure. Women who made noises like that were meant to drive men like him over the edge.

"If you wish Prince but I shall not let up... I'm not one easily defeated." She whispered and he pulled away from her, a smirk upon his lips as he grabbed her hand.

"Neither I." He responded soundly before dragging her frame towards the end of the hallway towards his chambers. She smirked picking up her skirt and following after him, her shoes clicking softly upon the marble floor. It happened in a matter of seconds. The oak door shut and she was pressed against it, his lips wreaking havoc upon her as his hands grew brave to possess her. She had never felt so alive in all of her existence... every part of her was jumping to the challenge he placed before her. With a searing kiss he proved her thoughts a thousand fold... he was her great adventure.

"Intimacy is only merely a tool of seduction Prince..." She whispered as her body turned to butter in his arms, a fire creating in the pit of her stomach. His eyes opened and stared into her face and their blue eyes met. A smirk curved onto his features and he shook his head.

"As I thought.... You have much to learn young Princess of the real world." He smirked and her eyes narrowed slightly and her hands gripped at him as her frame lunged forward. Her body pressed against his own throwing his mind into overdrive. God she was perfect... They stumbled past the inner room towards the bedchamber until finally he swept her off of her feet. The silk of her gown caressed her skin and he felt pleasure jolt down his back as his nymph bit and suckled at his ear.

Gently he placed her perfect form on the bed and she scrambled onto her knees before him, her hands gently cradling the back of his head as they stared at one another.

"This is treason." He smirked, his eyes dancing with merriment at the prospect and she grinned with a nod.

"Only for you." She whispered and he smirked his hands gently caressing her back and with a few gentle movements he had rid her of her gown, letting it pool elegantly at her knees. Lunarians... they never believed in undergarments. He knelt on the bed and crushed her naked form against him as his lips assaulted hers again. Every inch of her milky skin was perfect and as he lowered her onto the silk sheets her skin became more tantalizing, demanding he kiss every inch. Her fingers worked at his tunic and they pulled it off quickly riding themselves of interventions. She was aggressive... He smirked as she rolled him over and tried to possess him. He liked his women aggressive...  
Her hands roamed over his perfect chest and she looked up at met his glowing eyes. For a split second she froze. Had she made a mistake? Was he too strong for her? Would she win this? Her mind took over and she dismissed the thoughts completely... especially when another kiss washed everything away from her mind until it was filled once more in a few seconds with undeniable pleasure. She couldn't have stopped her screams of pleasure even if she tried... so that's why the walls were soundproof.

* * *

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

I hope it was to your liking.

Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews.  
Lady of Masbelle... it's so wonderful to have you following all my fics.

My two favorite girls I write this just to hear from you Sara and AHeart!

And to everyone else... your words mean so much to me. Keep them coming!!!

I'd love to know what you thought so please review and spread the word! I'm also updating TMT tonight... yet only like a few pages nothing nearly this long.

Good night and God bless! 

Marronett


	8. Permission to Seduce granted

Title: Conquest

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Rating: R... I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet own the rights to this story, Fergal and to the invention Wiffle Ball.. wait... that's not mine either.. drat to dangit!

Author's Notes:  
Oh my gosh... I bet all the diehard Conquest fans just peed their pants. It's been like what, five months! It took me forever but I finally got enough for a chapter... It may have errors so forgive me cause I wanted to get it out to you... i was starting to be frightened by the death threats...

Thanks to all who reviewed and kept reviewing to get me off my butt. To you I dedicate this chapter: spongebob, Illussen, lyss-ling, Amber, Shisei and all of the people who didn't sign in and had cute little smilie faces or fan written by their name. Allmy love!

I lost a disk that had all of my new stories on it... i.e. friends with secrets, my three new stories to be posted in the upcoming months and TMT... I found it so I will be working on them all with rapid interest yet I couldn't post on any other story cause I promised to post on this first. TMT has not been touched since my last post... so... bare with me on that one.

Enjoy the next installment of Conquest! Be sure to read the notes for TMT on my profile and at the bottom will be teasers for upcoming Conquest chapters not to mention an explination if none of you get what is about to unfold.

* * *

Her bare feet stepped onto the cold marble surface of the hallway. The oak door shut soundly behind her and she groaned. She sucked in a deep breath, her hair held messily in a bun on the nape of her neck as her dress hung on her petite shoulders. She was almost surprised he fell asleep. The hairs upon her neck were still standing upright as she had slipped from the room. She felt as if his eyes were upon her. A small smirk fluttered to her lips at that thought. He would never have the satisfaction of having her for a full night… how humbling for him. She choked down a chuckle and let out a breath trying to focus once more. Her eyes closed for a moment and focused her mind, sending waves through the tower searching for certain frequencies. They were all sleeping. Wonderful. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she turned and headed slowly down the adjacent hall. 

_Minet! _

The voice filled Minet's head and she immediately sat up. Silk sheets wrapped around her frame as blonde hair was strewn around her shoulders. A slender hand cradled her head as sleep vanished from her system.

_Get out here right now. _

Her cousin's voice continued and Minet's eyes narrowed. She was caught.

"Dammit." Minet whispered and the figure next to her stirred. She froze, her eyes glued to the perfect form as it settled comfortably back into the deep realms of sleep. With the greatest of care she left the comfortable confines with regret to quickly dress. She was at the door within moments and grasped the handle. She stepped into the hallway to encounter accusing sapphire eyes. "Don't look at me like that… it bugs me." Minet snapped pulling on a jacket over her Senshi uniform. Serenity stared at her and glanced over the garment.

"Is that not his?" The Princess asked quietly, her brow curved upwards and Minet un-tucked her loose hair from it, a smirk on her pink lips. Finally Minet's senses were awake and she grabbed onto her cousin's elbow leading her gently away from the Prince and General's wing. No need to start a scandal so soon by having the Royal Heir to the Empire caught untidy in her enemy's camp.

"Details… fairest Princess how scandalous to have you walking the cold halls in bare feet and such an unkept look." Minet reproached and Serenity's bottom lip protruded in an indignant pout. She felt fifteen once more as Minet dragged her gently towards their quarters.

"Seducing the head general… Minet I thought that affair had died years ago." Serenity commented with a slight yawn and a slight smile came to Minet's lips.

"Great things never die." She whispered and the two women vanished down the hall.

* * *

Sunlight tickled at her eyelids as it rushed upon her system. With a sigh her lips parted into a soft pout knowing what was next to come. Her mind felt mixed as she tried to comprehend how many hours of sleep she had attained the night before. Less than a hand's count. She felt the frame next to her move and heard the approaching footsteps. Her mind attempted to play the age-old game of guessing who was coming to wake her… was it a Senshi… was it… 

"Princess… You look so tired… have you not slept well in this bed?" Luna. Sucking in a deep breath she rose slowly, as gracefully as she could and her sapphire eyes squinted open to encounter deep red and long dark purple locks that shimmered in the morning light. She held aloft a goblet of water and Serenity took it dutifully.

"It is hard to sleep dear Luna when Minet takes up most of the bed linens…" Serenity mumbled as her eyes cast a look to her waking cousin, blonde hair strewn around her as she lay but a foot away.

"At least I do not snore." Minet yawned as her frame slowly sat up. Serenity's eyes widened and than narrowed as she brought the goblet once more to her lips and let the liquid slide in. Luna delicately raised an eyebrow at her and than a smirk danced upon her lips as she removed the drink from her Princess's hand.

"Wake…. I have much to catch you up on." With that Serenity watched her parent's advisor walk gracefully from the room.

"She shall stay with you always you know…" Minet's muffled voice hit her ears and Serenity nodded in agreement as she stared at the now closed door to her private chambers. Although Luna had become an advisor to her parents it was clear to all who knew her that Luna was truly preparing for the role of staying at her side till she took her last breath and assisting her parents was only a minor role she attained while fulfilling her true calling. "She shall make an excellent advisor for you."

"As shall you… did I miss much greatly over this past week?" Serenity asked as she spied her cousin from across the room as she readied herself.

"Not too much. The Generals have been keeping to themselves and have not fraternized nor challenged in the least." Minet informed as her motions quickly became automatic readying herself for the days activities. Serenity leaned forward upon her knees, sheets framed around her lithe frame as she eyed her cousin with curiosity.

"Really?" The young royal mused and Minet glanced up towards her cousin and straightened, her fingers tightening the belt around her waist. Serenity's eyes caught with her cousin and Minet glanced towards the floor. She couldn't hide the truth from Serenity not even long enough to detain her from hearing it.

"Osric has kept him from making any progress… Your father has every right to be frustrated…" Minet paused and stared at her cousin. Silver locks flowed around her frame like a waterfall of beautiful innocence. "I fear Endymion will not make the type of treaty you would approve of." Serenity felt her back tighten and her eyes focused on Minet as she brushed out her long blonde locks.

"If I would have thought he to be an easy push-over I would have not taken on the challenge… I will always anticipate surprises from his end but I have just begun with him Minet… Do not give up hope yet." With that Minet watched a flurry of sheets as the Princess tossed them aside and stood starting her day. She heard a slight giggle and the sound of her cousin's footsteps as she padded to prepare herself for the day, maids waiting to help her dress and bathe. "I shall sit in on the proceedings today and see what dire situation I am in. If anything I've learned of Endymion as of yet…" Serenity gently leaned her head out of her boudoir, her eyes aflame with mischief. "Is that he is very flexible." With a discreet wink she returned to the maids attacking her hair and Minet's eyes widened as she stepped forward on her heeled boots.

"Yes, but shall he be flexible to your political persuasion?" Minet challenged and Serenity paused as her sapphire eyes stared at her reflection in her looking glass. That was a good question yet her pride would not let her deter from the correct answer of yes… "I hear you in there." Minet sighed and a slight blush peaked upon Serenity's cheeks. Minet did often invade her thoughts. "Why don't you be honest and tell me your apprehensions?" Minet inquired leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes trained upon the rising sun. For the past week she had kept her Senshi training at the same time every morning. If she didn't hurry, she would be late.

"I do not fear I will not get the treaty I desire from him… I just ponder that perhaps he may be my match… that at some point in this game he may win and that would do dastardly things to my pride." Serenity's voice rose in humor at the last few words and Minet felt a smile pull upon her tiers.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." Minet whispered and she heard her cousin's footsteps approach her. Serenity's head leaned out of the doorway to spy her casual cousin's stance. Serenity's hair was half done and their eyes locked.

"It is Minet. It definitely is." With that the Princess turned back to her boudoir and the waiting maids. Minet sighed and pushed herself from her leaning position. Her feet carried her with purpose towards the door and she bowed at the entrance of Lunar. Their eyes locked in greeting before Minet stepped out of the room and ceased to be Minet but became Venus, Leader of her royal highnesses Senshi.

* * *

His eyes watched with curiosity and than a critical gaze. He had long since decided to not hide himself from their view. If they chose to practice within their eye-sight he had the right to study their movements to decipher flaws and patterns. Perhaps you could blame that on his extensive military background that his first instinct was to pick an enemy apart for weaknesses… what drove him nuts about watching them was that they had none. 

"If you stare at them so intently Nephrite they will think you are stalking them." Jedeite's lazy voice hit his ears and his green eyes turned to spy his blonde companion. Regrettably Nephrite walked away from the large window that encompassed almost the back wall of their private study. It was a special place Lord Artemis had granted them for their retirement and enjoyment during sessions.

"I am studying my enemy… nothing wrong with that and personally I have no fear of whatever they think." The cool reply elicited a small smirk and glance from Jedeite.

"She is fascinating… it's like she's made of ice." Zoicite mused aloud with amusement and Jedeite at this point knew they were going to head into yet another discussion about the fabled creatures. Instead of fighting it he chose to head with the majority. Closing his book he leaned forward to give the group his full attention.

"Why are you so infatuated with them? They were quite disappointing if you ask me…" Jedeite inquired and Nephrite let out a low growl.

"We are hardly infatuated." Nephrite tried in his defense and Jedeite smirked at him with a knowing glare.

"I do… I find her intriguing to the point I want to annoy her… it is not everyday a woman knocks me out… yet her cold nature… so much like my own that I know the exact buttons to push to annoy her." Zoicite's slender frame walked regally towards the open windows. His eyes spied the blue haired goddess that worked below him. "Their leader just arrived… how unusual for her to be late." Zoicite mused suddenly and Jedeite shook his head.

"Her Princess has just come in… If I am not mistaken they are cousins… most likely she was catching her up on our activity." Nephrite mused as his eyes once again wondered towards the glass paned windows.

"Just a tad bit paranoid are we Nephrite? What makes you think we were nothing more but a distraction the Senshi used in order to allow their Princess access to Endymion?" Jedeite inquired and Zoicite and Nephrite dragged their gazes from the window to the fiery general who lounged before them with indifference.

A small smirk drew upwards on Kunzite's lips as he pulled himself from his sitting position. His frame towered an inch or so taller than the others as he stood within their circle.

"Do you not find it coincidental that of the three training grounds in this facility they chose the one directly beneath our assigned rooms? They are teasing us…" His deep voice filled the room and Jedeite's eyebrow rose.

"What could they ever be enticing us for?" Jedeite smirked and Kunzite's eyes traveled to the four women below. Nephrite was right in their perfection… they were flawless and their techniques changed daily proving their versatility. He knew first hand of their leader's versatility but their training ground decision was deliberate. If he knew anything about Minet it was that every move she made was meticulously calculated for a purpose… her enticement of his men was almost complete and he could only smirk at her efforts. She was providing the distraction so her Princess could go in for the kill. The problem she most likely thought she would never encounter was him. He knew exactly what she was up to and the minute she put her plan into completion he would be there to prevent it from doing the most damage. He let out an inaudible sigh. She would be upset with him true but she let herself into her own trap and his loyalty was Endymion first, his lover second. Suddenly azure eyes glanced upwards and caught his silver snapping him out of his thoughts. His smirk widened as he turned away from her heated gaze. Damn the minx and her mind tricks. He would always expect surprises from her.

"Conquest." Kunzite mumbled jumping back into the conversation and Zoicite's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Do not make me laugh… none of them would have a chance against us." Jedeite growled, his voice becoming defensive and Kunzite turned to face him.

"They beat two out of four… their odds are quite good if you ask me."  
"A fluke… I must admit I underestimated her." Zoicite spoke up quickly and Nephrite slightly smirked glancing out of the window once more.

"Oh I allowed her to win… I enjoyed the challenge greatly… my only anticipation is for the next time we fight." Nephrite smirked with deep amusement and Zoicite shook his head at the star gazing general's shift in moods.

"Like you would not mind to have the Mars Princess in your bed." Kunzite said raising an eyebrow of suspicion towards Jedeite's cool form.

"Would hardly mind but that is besides the point… they are warriors… not courtesans for our pickings, no matter what station she takes she could never beat me yet I hardly see how that matters since we were commanded to stay away from them on this trip." Jedeite's cool words hit the room and silenced the debate. Silently Zoicite and Nephrite went back to their watching, sweat now glistening upon the Senshi as they kept at their excursions. Their power surprised Nephrite frequently… how could such small women pack such destructive powers? He found the thought enthralling.

Kunzite's gaze lifted as the door to their study creaked open. Endymion entered with a purposed step, his fingers clasping the final button on his tunic. Kunzite glanced at him and a small smile wrinkled across his forehead. His prince almost glowed as if for once in his life he woke up completely relaxed. Perhaps… a number of good things was happening to him today. Osric had been expelled from their presence, which relieved great tension and frustration… Serenity had also shown up and from the looks of it… he had conquered that situation well.

"My Prince." Kunzite bowed and his men followed suit dutifully after. Endymion approached them, a slight smile gracing his features as his eyes flicked from general to general. He smirked knowing what they had been discussing before he made his appearance. His eyes gazed across Nephrite's shoulder to the four women below through the window.

"Conquer them." The two word command was spoken and Zoicite was the first to smirk with anticipation. Endymion turned on his heel and walked back towards the door. Kunzite followed without hesitation while the other three generals stood there for a few moments. Their Prince had just instructed them to conquer the four senshi, playfully of course but the reason behind that command could only mean one thing… he had started his seduction of Serenity in full swing and he would need the Senshi's distracted completely. Nephrite and Zoicite walked out of the room after their Prince and commander.

Jedeite paused. Why did Endymion even need their assistance? It was clear that Serenity had the same intentions… of course the Senshi would step aside to allow the two to have access to one another for their feud of conquest… it was obvious in their first attack. His frame walked towards the window and his eyes stared at the four women below. They were bait… for what? Conquest of Earth was likely out of the question… no matter what was said Lunarians were peaceful people and ultimate conquest for them was only found in treaties… He sighed with disappointment. Though beautiful and enticing Mars was something easily to be picked off… not nearly the challenge he was hoping her to be. An order was an order however… at least he would have his accomplished first.

* * *

His eyes were scanning over kingdom reports when he heard her gentle steps enter into the main negotiation room. He could never mistake his daughter's gentle prowl. It was delicate and graceful with the regal ness of her mother yet with the underlying step of power and authority that she took from him of conquering a room upon her entrance. Crimson eyes lifted from the black lettering to spy his only child and she give off a small skip in her step as she rushed towards him. 

"Come to watch the proceedings?" Fergal inquired as her arms wrapped around his as she knelt before his chair. She was eighteen yet still she reveled in being his little girl, no matter what the situation. He smirked gently rubbing the side of her face. She was such the little actress.

"Papa." Serenity's head snapped straight and glared accusing eyes at him and a deep chuckle left his lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. He could never understand how two women had such power to bring him to his knees and fill him with such emotion… as a man of war… he found it relaxing… but also apprehensive to love something so much. Her head leaned upon his shoulder in comfort. He sighed and leaned his head upon her own. She was getting better at her powers… especially of reading his mind. He heard her soft giggle and his fingers gently pinched the flesh of her arm. She stood and he sighed feeling her presence leave him as the double doors opened to reveal his two advisors followed punctually by Endymion of Earth and his head General. Serenity walked gracefully towards a chair on the back wall and glanced towards the four's entrance.

Fergal closed his papers and his eyes rose as Endymion took a seat across from him. The loud bang of Artemis's stick upon the marble floor signaled the next round of negotiations.

"For the recorder, King Fergal of the Sun and Prince Endymion of Earth have sat here at this negotiation table for set six of negotiations. Princess Serenity of the Moon, Lady Luna and General Kunzite of Earth are witnesses." The stick clanged again and slowly deep ocean eyes lifted from Fergal's gaze to the goddess sitting across the room, her gaze trained upon both of them with mild interest. This would be amusing. He imagined she underestimated him. She knew nothing about his political policies or apprehensions yet would soon learn. No matter what his buisness with Serenity was... it would not interfere with his purpose or devotion to his people. She wanted a treaty... he wanted the best for his people.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Fergal jumped into business as Artemis and Luna turned to take seats next to Serenity and Kunzite took one on the opposite wall. "We've agreed upon disarmament yet there is something else I want from you." The words lingered in the air and Endymion's eyebrow rose. How abrubt.

"A treaty of peace so this will not occur again?" Endymion inquired and Fergal glanced at the young man. He was no more than two and twenty, perhaps three and twenty… but he was clever and he had a streak in him… of authority, power, rebellion. A little bit of evil... much of the same he himself possessed when he was young and an impulsive and ruthless advisary of the galaxy. Yet Endymion's rebellion was concentrated over his father not over his dealings with his people. He was extremely loyal… actually Fergal liked him quite a bit… he just found his breeding detestable.

"Exactly… perhaps a joint with our alliance?" Fergal baited gently trying to look as calm and as gentle as possible. A treaty of peace is one thing yet a treaty with the galactic alliance... it was a large decision that bound them to the codes of the galactic forces as well asking them to denounce their neutrality. Pushing a treaty would only turn the Prince away completely. Slowly Endymion leaned back in his chair as the thought crossed his mind. For the past week Osric and Fergal fought over disarmament and precautionary steps… Osric felt it their right to have weapons while Fergal felt it inappropriate to have them trained upon the Moon. That Endymion could agree with. Yet a treaty with the alliance? It was something even his mother was not for… His eyes glanced up to see the crimson watching him calmly with no visible pressure.

Serenity sat with introspection, her hands loosely sitting in her lap as Luna sat beside her. Luna was slowly feeding tidbits of past negotiations into her mind yet Serenity was focused on her father's thoughts and Endymion's body language. In an instant Endymion could say yes and her little game would end… what would she need him if he joined the alliance? That step was even out of her ambitions to have him denounce his neutrality and become a galactic member but what if he did? The pit of her stomach churned. She was sad to lose a game but she wanted his planet in the alliance more than her pride. The sinking feeling only deepened as he locked eyes once more with her father. She hadn't expected her father to be so bold as to want to include earth in their Alliance. In fact she could imagine he was about to step on a lot of toes to admit Earth into their realm. Their neutrality clause had been abused more times than naught to the point that all other galactic relations were strained if not entirely broken between Earth and the other planets. The Alliance was a sacred group of the solar system yet earth had fought it since its conception and their mask of neutrality allowed them no opinions upon the matter. It was at this moment that she also realized his true character would be revealed… she knew nothing of the man except certain details… did he love his people? Was he just a spoiled Prince? Would she have to murder him later in his sleep?

Endymion's gaze drifted towards the marble table.

"I respect your Alliance King Fergal… My mother talked about it when I was a child and she held your wife in great admiration…" The words came slowly and Fergal's eyebrow rose with curiosity. "My people are independent… they want their freedom and since I was old enough I've been fighting to help them retain it. My mother though respectful found your alliance stifling and sitting across from you myself and admiring you as much as my mother admired your wife I sadly must decline your offer." Serenity's lips parted in shock and than closed quickly. "It is not just the fact that we would lose our neutrality there is an undermining occurring on my planet I believe that would be detrimental to your alliance. Earth, I am afraid cannot join its ranks." His words were quiet yet full of power and authority. A shiver traveled down Serenity's spine. A man. How rare. Yet the impact of his words hit her like a ton of bricks and she visible shook her head. What a practical man. Her action caught Endymion's attention and immediately she froze. Fergal's gaze tinkered over his shoulder to glance at her as well. She held her breath. It was one thing for her to break rules and push limits yet there were guidelines that she was bound to. As a child of the alliance, she was in fact still just an heir, children of monarchs were not permitted to speak at such functions while their parents were still in the throves of their reign. She would not take the throne for a century if she was lucky so her drawing attention was not only disrespectful but out of her power. She was a watcher, not a joiner. Endymion sat up in his chair and leaned forward, his attention drawn to her and Luna shifted her eyes towards her and Fergal glanced at her with curiosity.

"Do you agree Princess?" His words towards her drew all of the air out of Luna's lungs. Luna glanced at her Princess and Serenity held the Prince's gaze as Fergal turned completely around to observe her. Endymion was making her an equal upon their conversation, asking for her opinion but he was doing more than that. The words were bait. She chewed her bottom lip as her eyes traveled away from him. Damn him. Damn him. He was forcing her between a wall of her rational intelligent thought and her conquest. Her eyes traveled back to him. Fine.

"Whole-heartedly." She responded and Endymion leaned his chin in his hands as his eyes studied her. Serenity sucked in a deep breath as her father's eyebrow rose with visible question. She was jeopardizing his negotiation but she couldn't jeopardize her alliance or people. "A man like your father would cause harm to our alliance and disruption… I fear he will not seek peace like we all seek it." She responded and Endymion held his gaze upon her and she felt her insides slightly churn as she held his gaze. It was as if he respected her…

"Your intelligence outweighs your beauty your highness." Endymion mumbled against his fingers and Serenity blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in surprise and Endymion turned back to Fergal. Slowly Fergal drew his attention from his daughter back to Endymion. "I would like to confirm our disarmament and my general has already drawn up a contract." Endymion suddenly said as he leaned forward, jumping back into their conversation. Kunzite stood and approached the table, unrolling a contract before their eyes. Endymion's gaze traveled across the room and than back to Fergal. "This is a treaty between the Moon and the Earth not only of disarmament yet not a single loop hole exists that will allow my father any room to put your people in danger for the next four years."

"Why only four years?" Fergal asked leaning forward as his eyes began to scan over the document. Endymion pressed his lips together firmly. Fergal glanced up towards him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was a nice number." Endymion said with a slight smile and Serenity rolled her eyes. "Please, look over it and I will meet with you at the next session for your decision." Endymion rose and Fergal followed, his eyes glued to the document. Finally he tore them away and held out his hand across the table. Serenity stood and watched their movements. Endymion glanced at the extended hand and than extended his own, the two men clasping strongly. "I cannot promise you much, our independence is our destiny."

"We have to start somewhere." Fergal responded and Endymion nodded, gripped the King's hand and than he left the room followed by his General. The doors shut behind the monarchs and Fergal looked back towards the document.

She stood abruptly and an aggregated growl left her lips with frustration.

"What a pompas…" Serenity growled out as her voice pitched and she let out a slight scream, her fingers curling into balls. Luna and Artemis stood, Luna clearing her throat and glancing at Artemis for help.

"He's more devious than I thought… I underestimated him. He's got you wound up tight and you've only been here a day." Fergal mumbled with an audible sigh. He stood, the contract held in his fingers as he turned to his fuming daughter. Shock and horror displayed on her face. "He complimented you."

"He baited me! Bastard!" Serenity cried out and Fergal narrowed his eyes at her. She gulped and bowed her head in apology. Silence. She felt all of her muscles tighten in her body and pain begin to throb through her back. She waited for him to reprimand her, something.

"You were right… perhaps when Endymion takes the throne we can complete our Alliance." Fergal said gently and Serenity's head slowly rose and looked at him with wonder. "He needs much guidance though before he takes on that position… perhaps within four years he will find that guidance." Fergal mumbled glancing into her face and Serenity gently curtsied before him. "Well done Serenity… your intelligence does outshine your beauty…" He whispered and a slight blush rose to his daughter's cheeks. She approached him and kissed his cheek lovingly. He let out a sigh and turned watching her exit the room. The doors closed behind her and Luna and Artemis cautiously approached their king.

"Seems as if everything is going according to plan…" Fergal whispered quietly and Luna nodded silently.

"You do not need to push destiny sire… we cannot stop the cogs that have begun to spin." Artemis mumbled, his fingers interlacing in front of him. Fergal let out a breath and glanced towards the ground. Luna smiled softly, her hand gently squeezing her King's shoulder.

"She had to grow up… this is her destiny… what an honor it is for us to watch her. She will greater than all of us…" Luna whispered and Fergal sucked in a deep breath.

"She will have to be if she's going to make it through what will happen next." Fergal replied and all three turned their gaze towards the closed door. It was already playing out before him… destiny would not stop now no matter how much he wished it would.

* * *

Well that's it... it kept dragging cause I was trying to point out how much of a no no it is for Serenity to talk during those sessions and how much respect Endymion was giving her by asking for her opinion as if she was his equal... I'll try to convey how much that means to her in the next chapter but WHOO! will the fun begin in that one!  
The seduction of the Senshi hits it's peak as plans finally fold into motion and Serenity only gets more annoyed and pissed... I need to drag out the negotiations for at least a few days to get in all my funny parts so bear with me... I know it's boring... 

Tell me what you think and love on me so much for updating!

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett

p.s. Also to Madam Hawke who's new story I've heard is taking by storm. I hope this is good enough to your likings.. even though you have surpassed me you will always be my first fan. Love you and I promise to read your new story soon!


	9. The Starting Point

**Title:** "The Conquest"

**Rating: **Tish?

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Fergal... he's my pal. And coincidentally I do not support the method of seduction to be used on anyone unless it is our spouse. If it is your spouse... have a ball! I do. If you aren't married though... don't try this stuff at home!!

I also don't support sex before marriage. Though these guys are fictional so they have less emotional damage to deal with.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm alive!! Ok I've been alive and I've been lazy. It's been almost... woah look at that... 3 years since I updated this story. Might as well just go back to the beginning and read it again cause you won't have any idea what the heck's going on. I only have the ending written for this story... after this chapter it's just a giant empty space until the wonderfully fabulous end I wrote last week! How people can do that I don't know... I'm good at beginnings and endings... others at middles. Who knows. Well... enjoy!

Oh quick sidenote:

1. I suck at grammar so don't get mad at me or send me whiney reviews about it. I tried my best.

2. Couldn't remember how to spell Nephrite... or Nephlite... so I made up my own spelling for it so please accept that for the duration of this story and if you happen to know the Original spelling of it... please feel free to inform me.

Thanks!

--

--

--

"All of this waiting." The voice sighed dramatically as she lowered her weapon, the duel with Jupiter ending. "It's become such a bore."

"Calm yourself Mercury… I think the real games will begin now that the Princess is here." Venus's bright blue eyes watched and nodded with approval at the end of Jupiter and Mercury's duel. She circled around them, her boots crunching on the soft grass below.

"Did you like him that much?" Jupiter baited with a raised eyebrow and Mercury blinked amused towards the goddess of lightning.

"Like is hardly the word… I found him intriguing… titillating…" Mercury oozed the words out as she began to circle her prey once more, Jupiter aware of her movements.

"A challenge." Mars finished approaching them, her face a mask of stone. "I must say that he does anger me… I'd love nothing more than to see him on his back." Mars spat and Venus could only smirk at the three senshi. They had so much to learn.

"Her Royal Highness--" The four senshi paused in their activities to hear a herald announce the entrance of their Princess into their courtyard.

"Yes, yes… they know who I am." Serenity spat impatiently waving the overdressed man away as she made her way gracefully down the steps towards the grassy knoll below.

"Your Majesty." Venus said softly as the four Senshi bowed before her. "What has you ruffled dear Princess?"  
"Ruffled… I would never dare give him the satisfaction. I'm here on an order I could not wait to give." Serenity's smooth voice ran over them and the four women stood in a line glancing at her. Mercury's eyes darted upwards and caught blue that were staring down at them from Endymion's general's sitting room. A smirk littered her features as she put her attention back to her Princess.

"Pray Princess… what order is that?" Jupiter asked quietly and Serenity lifted her skirts taking a step closer to them.

"Ultimate conquest. I think for too long you ladies have been on the sidelines…" Serenity's voice was breathless as she walked before them.  
"What has he done to upset you?" Venus asked gently and Serenity's bottom lip protruded dramatically.

"He actually knows how to play my game… And you know me…" Serenity said gently as if in the voice of a child and Venus couldn't stop the smirk coming to her lips. Mars scowled glancing away as Mercury and Jupiter took on the challenge with grace.

"You don't like to play alone." Venus finished and the Princess nodded and turned going back into the ornate building. "Come Ladies… we have generals to crush." Venus whispered and followed after her monarch, the other three falling perfectly in line. Mercury paused at the end of the line and glanced at the weapon in her hand. She gripped the handle and with a smirk let it fall to the ground and the shimmering sword impaled the ground. It twinkled in the light and she walked away from it.

--

Zoycite watched below him as the five women filed out and suddenly something struck in his chest. His hand lifted and he touched the area. Cold. His eyes brightened as a smirk lifted his features. The sword taunted him as it stood in the ground proudly in a challenge before them.

"They are ready to play." He whispered and Jedite raised an eyebrow at his companion and glanced down at the empty courtyard and shimmering sword. He glanced back towards Zoycite but the general was already on his way to the door.

"Well… some are eager for their conquest." Jedite smirked and Nephlyte rose quietly.

"Yes well… we have favors to repay of our competition Jedite…" He smirked and Jedeite let out a bored breath.

"Yes, you do." He mumbled.

Serenity walked calmly into her quarters and waited until the door shut securely behind her. She turned to glare at it than let out a growl of frustration, her fingers bunching her skirt in annoyance. She had to think of her next step. He had been better than expected… without a doubt the best she had taken to her bed. Her feet stilled at that thought as the memory pricked her mind and her stomach lurched. She shook her head.

He had taken to the game well. So well… she bit her bottom lip as she paced her study once more. She had to remain her objective… had to crush him to teach him the error of his ways… how the hell would she do it?

"Make him fall in love with you."

Serenity slowly ceased her pacing as her eyes lifted. Immediately her mind went blank as the voice wrapped around her. Her ears picked up on his footsteps as he approached her from behind.

"He would have to have a heart first milord… I'm a lady… not a miracle worker." Her voice dripped with sensuality as she slowly turned to face her prey. Endymion took in her appearance with appreciation. He had long sense studied that body. "I must say I am impressed Endymion…" She whispered turning away from him, a smirk on her angelic features. He raised an amused eyebrow at her as his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I would have never imagined you would learn our arts so… quickly." She whispered casting a glance over her shoulder at him.

"Yes… invading the mind is quite a talent the Lunarians possess…" He mumbled without much interest, his eyes bearing into her frame with an intensity that made her stomach turn over. She turned to face him, her feet bringing her closer to him, her dress falling across her body lovingly.

"Invading is such a sour word my Prince…" She whispered and when she neared he stepped forward, his arms pulling her delicate form to him and their eyes locked as their bodies melded into each others intimately

"Yet it so describes you Princess…" He hissed against her neck and Serenity smirked when she felt his tongue and teeth scrap across the sensitive flesh there.

"Couldn't even wait until night to try and woo me Prince?" She smirked and he grinned stepping away from her. He put some space between them and he took a step and hers immediately followed.

"A woman like you… wooing would be an insult." He hissed and Serenity's eyes lightened as she pressed her fingers against his shoulders. "I'd rather just practice your philosophy…" He mused pulling her deeper into her quarters and one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose.

"And what pray tell is that?" She asked and Endymion smirked and bent down scooping her off her feet. She let out a gasp as he took her into her chambers.

"Invade and Conquer." He breathed and Serenity let out a laugh as her chamber doors closed, locking them both inside to do just that.

--

Her patience was running thin. In fact it was gone. Her heels clicked against the old wooden floor as she paced back and forth, anger culminating around her that if anyone dare to touch her flesh they would be zinged by the heat. Mercury had run off quickly to her conquest and Venus had kindly stepped in to go over Jupiter's plans with her. They had been so eager to participate… so eager to give themselves… she had to shake her head at that thought. She knew her sister warriors were in it for the conquest… not some silly love affair. She let out a growl.

"This is unacceptable!" She hissed and slammed her hand against a table. She wanted to kill Jedite not bring him to her bed… there had to be another way. She turned on her heel, her raven locks flying as she left the room with purpose. The table shook on its legs as the burned imprint of a fist remained.

--

She shifted on her boots as she unrolled another map across the book littered table. She missed this library. It was so beautiful with its high arching walls and the large window to the courtyard, it caught the glisten of the moon majestically. It was smaller than the one in the palace but still it brought her great pleasure. Her azure eyes took in the map before her yet her mind was elsewhere plotting her conquest. She had left the bait for him… now all she need to was wait. She was one who didn't mind letting her pray come to her… and come she knew he would for the temptation was too great. She wounded his pride knocking him out and his chance at getting it back was close at hand. Or at least that would be his thinking…

Blue eyes spied her lithe form and could only smirk. He had studied these warriors… they were deep down much like their princess and having watched his prince for so long he knew exactly how to handle them… this one though… she was intriguing. The excitement inside of him over this project was more than he had felt in years… finally, a challenge and one he would thoroughly enjoy. He stepped making his way towards her. He sort of hoped she wouldn't take his head off, which would make this job less enjoyable, especially since his mind was what probably piqued her curiosity. Now he hoped she wouldn't take his legs because she would probably preserve his mind. As he neared her, his stealth like grace had kept not a sound from emitting from his form so he was utterly surprised when she spun unexpectedly and faced him, her blue eyes blazing with amusement as her smile overtook him. The smile was what distracted him from the tiny frozen ice daggers that catapulted at his body from her hands. It threw his form backwards and pinned him successfully to the bookcase behind him. He grunted annoyed.

"Is that a Mercurean Greeting or am I just special?" He inquired as she stood before him. She leaned against the table she had been working on and smirked at him, his eyes open to the view she was giving him of her perfectly suited body with endless legs and charming blue eyes that seemed to see through him. Damn… that cold planet produced something amazing.

"I think a telekinetic is sort of special." She mused quietly and Zoycite quirked an eyebrow at her. He tried to move the daggers from his arms and legs with his mind and than his eyes widened and a smirk played on his lips. She had put a force field around him and blocked out his powers. That was sort of scary and exciting all at the same time.

"I hope that isn't the only thing you find interesting about me." He replied dryly and Mercury stood straight and walked slowly towards him, her shoes clicking with purpose on the floor.

"Who said I was interested General?" She asked as she neared. "Last I remember I've already beaten you… you sort of pose no challenge." Her eyes were alight and Zoycite felt a pang hit his pride at her statement. Haughty… so unusual for a Mercurean.

"Brute force isn't exactly my fortay though I must say I was impressed when you knocked me out. There is always a first for everything I say." He mused and she stepped before him and wrapped an arm around an ice pick that was had grazed his arm and had begun to leak a little blood. "Concerned for me already warrior?" He whispered raising an eyebrow at her and she returned the gesture than yanked the ice pick painfully from its resting place.

"You were bleeding on my favorite book." She hissed turning away from him, the ice picks melting and slowly beginning to fall to the ground.

"This is your favorite book?" He inquired looking for the title and she glanced over her shoulder.

"They all are." She mumbled and Zoycite turned and their eyes caught and something passed between them. An understanding. Mercury immediately realized why she had been paired with him… he was her equal… that was sort of thrilling. He pulled himself from the rest of the ice and walked with purpose towards her. He pushed her against the table and leaned her over it, their eyes locking and staring deeply into one anothers.

"It isn't going to be this easy you know…" Mercury hissed at him narrowing her eyes and Zoycite smirked down at her.

"If it would have been I wouldn't have wanted you." He replied easily and Mercury smirked up at him.

"Now… if only I wanted you." She breathed before lifting her knee to interact with the soft flesh between his legs. Zoycite let out a breath and stood letting her up and she grinned at him, impressed he showed no pain.

"Mercurians are such bad liars." He mumbled and Mercury's heels on her boots clicked as she walked towards the doors.

"We know." She tossed over her shoulder and Zoycite grinned placing a hand on the table as she exited. When her frame was no longer visible he winced in pain at her attack than let out another breath and his pain soon turned to laughter. He was enchanted.

--

A smirk formed on her pink lips as she pressed herself against one of the marble hallway walls. Venus crossed her arms critically across her chest as she spied her warrior glance with a bit of excitement down the opposite hall. Jupiter's eyes were alight with mischief as she turned to her leader who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I feel like a child again." Jupiter mused and Venus couldn't help the smile that curled on her lips. She opened her mouth to respond when Jupiter raised her hand to silence her. Both women leaned against the walls and peeked around the corner. Venus's eyes widened and she shot a glance to Jupiter as one of Endymion's guards walked to his room. His eyes were glued to a book and Jupiter's tiers curled upwards at his lack of attention to his surroundings. "Wait for it…" She whispered and Venus held her breath as Nephlyte's fingers grasped onto the handle of his door than Venus's eyes widened as she saw electric currents jump from the metal into the general's body sending him back to land on the floor, his book sliding from his fingertips and a groan leaving his lips. Jupiter smirked and gently pushed her leader aside as she strode around the corner. Venus glued herself to the wall watching as Jupiter sauntered toward her prey; her brown curls bouncing as she quietly put her foot on his book and pushed it away. His brown eye took in his assailant but was unable to move as the electric shocks continued to pulse through his body.

"Touché." He growled out and Jupiter smirked and Nephlyte felt like he couldn't breath for a moment. Slowly she stepped over him, straddling him as her hands rested triumphantly on her hips.

"Are you all right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and fake sentiment and Nephlyte couldn't stop the smirk that traveled to his lips. Gently he touched a hand to his chest and attempted to sit up. She was on him in a second, her legs straightening as she leant over him almost in a straddle as she pushed her hand on his chest. "Don't move. You might further injure yourself." She cooed at him and the General's eyes met hers and something sparked between them. Venus shook her head with amusement than turned; she had seen enough of Jupiter's techniques.

"I think I'll take the risk." He mused sitting up bringing them within centimeters of each other. She nodded and with a quick movement stood.

"Suite yourself. I'll go get you some ice." She whispered over her shoulder as she sauntered away. Nephlyte let out a cough as he watched her go. He heard another set of footsteps approach him and he groaned again at the pain in his chest from her shock.

"Do I want to know?" Kunzite's smooth voice washed over him and Nephlyte groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He shook his head smoothly.

"Just don't touch the doorknob." He said over his shoulder and Kunzite glanced at him than the doorknob to their quarters.

"Ah." He mused than smirked walking the opposite way.

--

She felt her Princess awake and in good spirits. Now would be a perfect time to advocate her help. Silently, apart from the click of her heels she made her way effortlessly into her Princess's chambers. She walked across the vast room to her quarter doors and opened them quietly.

"Serenity…" She called when suddenly her heart jumped in her throat and she immediately bowed, averting her eyes to the floor. "My deepest apologies my Princess, I did not know you were otherwise occupied." Mars whispered, horror etching through her. She still had the Prince in her bed! She heard a soft chuckle around the room and Mars gulped as she heard Serenity's feet touch the floor as she wrapped a silk robe around herself.

"Oh I wasn't. I'm completely finished. What may I do for you?" Serenity's smooth voice hit the air and Mars raised her head tentively. She cast a glance towards Endymion and she shrunk as his smoldering eyes took her in.

"Perhaps I should come back later my Princess." Mars whispered quietly and Serenity let a smirk grace her lips as she walked towards her chamber doors. Quickly she closed them and leaned against them, amusement in her eyes.

"I have a feeling Endymion could serve you in this. Just tell us how we can help." She replied easily and Mars pressed her lips together. She above all trusted her Princess but talking about one of the Prince's generals when he was in the room… she felt apprehension roll over her. She heard the rustling of sheets as Endymion sat up to eye the warrior curiously.

"This is about one of my General's isn't it?" He mused, his eyes twinkling and Mars cursed them both and their good moods.

"If you wish to count him as that Milord… I find his arrogant behavior disgusting and not at all a good representation of your planet." She spat suddenly and than gulped closing her mouth. That was inappropriate. She felt hands go to her shoulders and squeeze them.

"Well said Senshi Mars." Serenity whispered into her ear and Mars sighed, relaxing before her.

"I can assure you my dear that you aren't the first to think that nor will you be the last." Endymion mumbled as he removed himself from the bed. Mars quickly looked away and let out a breath.

"I just need to know how to conquer him." She confessed and she felt arms wrap rightly around her with re-assurance.

"I do not think physical strength will aid you my friend." Serenity mused quietly as she gently brought her childhood friend before a long full length mirror. "You must use your other assets to aquire him."

"What other assets? I come from people of war… I do not know of any other way to catch him that I could employ." She confessed and the weakness that floated around the room at her confession hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I think otherwise." A voice whispered into her ear and Mars immediately jumped, her eyes glaring at the Prince as he appeared behind her dressed in just trousers. "Jedite is a hard bastard who only cares for winning… you must use what your planet has given you." He mused pulling her back in front of the mirror to stare at her reflection. She felt his hand snake down her side and she gulped. "You must seduce him… take a lesson from your Princess… the Queen of not giving in. If he feels that you do not want him or he is beneath you… he will burn for you." Endymion's hot breath against her skin was doing something to her and she gulped wishing more than anything she had asked Artemis for advice.

"I am afraid Prince Endymion is right my sweet friend… all Earthlings apparently enjoy having what they are not allowed to possess… if he thinks you are ungettable he will want you all the more." Serenity mused and Mars felt Endymion's touch leave her and she sighed relieved.

"I am offended you think so of my people Seren… of Jedite though you are correct." He mused as his menstrations fell to her and away from her warrior. She smirked letting his hand roam across her stomach and than hips. "But she must do more than just ignore him… she has to tempt him. Make him want what she will not give." He purred and Mars gulped watching the two as Endymion let out a breath against Serenity's neck and the Princess let out a breath.

"Touch him… than disregard him." Serenity mumbled pulling from the Prince's arms to circle him. She pressed herself against his back and wrapped her hands on his biceps as she raised an exposed leg to rub against his. She pulled away from him, her hand lingering across his shoulders and Endymion's frame followed for a moment than held his ground.

"Use your apparent real distaste for him… you have already been given all the right assets." Endymion mused walking up to her and turning her to the mirrior once more as they stared at her perfectly developed body. "Use them." He mumbled and Rei nodded uneasily and than sucked in a deep breath. Her resolve was returning and Serenity felt a smirk broaden on her lips as she watched the transformation.

"Thank you for the lesson Prince… do get off of me though." Mars breathed and Endymion smirked stepping back from her.

"Perfect." He said with a soft bow and Mars returned the gesture. She exchanged a look of thanks with her Princess than strode from the room, the doors closing once more behind her. Serenity's arms lifted to cross across her chest as she eyed the Prince amused.

"How many women have you had my Prince?" She breathed and Endymion smirked gently retrieving his shirt where they had carelessly discarded it a few hours before.

"I think if we are going to talk about such intimate things Princess you could at least call me by my name." He mused and Serenity peaked an eyebrow at him. "Besides I would hate for you to go and kill all of my previous conquests just because they have had the pleasure to have me." He said with a smirk and Serenity's eyes lit up with laughter.

"Endy I would never dream of touching any of those poor scarred girls… I was just confirming how small amount it was." She mused walking across the room towards the double doors.

"If that helps you sleep better at night Princess… you can dream on those sweet thoughts." He mused walking towards her, now fully dressed. With a finger he pushed her robe's fabric off of her shoulder exposing her flesh, her long legs delicious before his eyes and he smirked. "Try not to break anything when you come to my room tonight Seren…" He whispered before his lips fell on hers drinking from them deeply. She pulled away, amusement on her face.

"You go ahead and wait up for me." She responded opening the doors and motioning him out.

"I don't wait for Princesses but thanks for the warning." He said with a smile as he strode past her to her quarter doors and than quietly left. Serenity watched him go and let out a breath and turned back into her chambers. He at least was amusing to chat with but damn if it did not get annoying.

* * *

Short... but amusing! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know!

God Bless!  
Marronett


	10. A Negotiation twist

Title: "Conquest"

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T.

Get out of jail free card : I only own Fergal and the cool situations.

Author's Notes:

So a long time ago I said this was a pre-quel to Eden: The Club of Secrets. Yeah... that has changed to inspired by. This story has just been so much fun I've been writing like crazy. I hope you really enjoy it. I'd love to hear your thoughts... unless they are dissing my spelling or grammar... I already know I suck at that. Sorry.

Enjoy!!

--

--

--

Mars marched quietly down the hall, their words churning in her head. Her skin still burned from where the Prince had touched her. Did she have power like that? Gently she glanced down at her fingertips. She could make him burn… literally. A smirk came to her lips at that thought as she traveled back to her quarters.

"Shouldn't you be looking for me?" A voice said around her but she ignored it, thinking it one of the servants and she continued her stride. "Oie… are you deaf as well as a bad fighter? I said shouldn't you be looking for me?"

That got her attention. Slowly she turned on her heel, her violet eyes meeting vibrant blue that stared at her with a cockiness she had killed lesser men for. Immediately she went over all she had recently learned and an amused scowl took over her features.

"Why in the name of the galaxy would I be looking for you?" She mused quietly and Jedeite's form stood from his leaning position against the wall. Mars let out a soft laugh and than turned on her heel continuing to her destination. Jedeite's eyes narrowed watching her walk away and he cursed under his breath. Foolish woman. He spun turning to walk the other way, anger running through his veins.

--

The lone click of her shoes was comforting as she walked down the long marble hallway. After observing Jupiter's first move in conquering her General she couldn't help but be amused and foresee the both of them creating more of a ruckus throwing each other around the castle than actually privately conquering each other. She shrugged gracefully. Not everyone could be Serenity or herself. Her mind reached out to find her other warrior's locations. It was time to check on their progress. As she rounded the corner her connection with her warriors abruptly ceased as an arm pulled her roughly into one of the many guest quarters. The door slammed and immediately she attacked, her hands wrapping around her captor and suddenly she felt her body being slammed against a wall. She groaned letting out a breath as her eyes opened to take in who had dared touch her.

"Minet." The voice casually greeted and she let out a breath as her blue eyes took in his crystal azure.

"General." She breathed before she pushed forward sending both to the floor. He flipped her over him easily and pinned her to the ground. She lifted her leg sending him sailing over her head with the impact. Quickly she got to her feet and lunged on him, their bodies sliding across the marble floor as they slid into the next room. His hands gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet throwing her onto the bed and she hissed hitting the soft surface. In a moment he was on top of her and she clawed at his jacket, quickly discarding it and Kunzite smiled over her.

"How is your warriors progress my love?" He breathed over her and a smirk grew on her features as he pulled her underneath her.

"I am afraid I've only seen one and her plan… it was quite electrifying." She mused, her eyes alive as she stared at the conquest above her. He had been one of her favorites… and she had been his only. He was greatly unlike his Prince in the fact that he didn't jump from bed to bed. Though he did not, it did not mean he was a die-hard romantic only in love with her. He was hard on the edges, all business and incredibly skilled in war and battle. She actually loved that about him… which made him her favorite, and one affair she hoped would never die. Gently her fingers traced his face and he smiled down at her.

"Yes, I did happen to see that one. I also ran into Zoicite… he was bleeding slightly with a limp but his face showed quite the expression of excitement." He mumbled as he gently bent down to nuzzle her neck. Her fingers had moved onto his other garments. Minet let a low giggle travel down her throat as the possibilities of how Mercury did that jumped to her mind. When his lips traveled over her flesh she arched up into him as her eyes closed happily. She did love him. He was probably the only man she had ever loved and truly enjoyed taking him to her bed over and over. She respected him. That to him was almost more important than her affection. Almost.

"How is your Prince fairing?" She breathed into his ear and he felt a shiver go down his spine. She did wonderful things to him.

"I do not believe I have ever seen him more titillated. He is possibly enjoying this conquest too much." He mused and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on her. "Though we did know it would happen this way darling did we not?" He breathed against her neck and her fingers dig into his shoulder. His hand traveled down her side across her uniform than he smirked traveling to the center of her chest with a circle rested. She watched with baited breath as he rubbed his thumb down the circle than across it and in a matter of seconds her uniform vanished away and she let out a laugh. He was so glad he had learned that technique of removing her uniform… it had taken forever to get her out of the damn thing before. His lips dove for hers and her mind seemed to explode with the pleasure of it. Their arms wrapped around each other as he skillfully pulled a blanket over them, rolling her over underneath the sheets.

"Ah Kunzite… what would I do without you?" She breathed against his lips and his tiers curled up affectionately as he gently stroked her hair.

"Well negotiations would be far less interesting and you would never receive your proper amount of exercise." He mused and she giggled before he caught her lips, capturing her once more as his and his alone. He understood what it meant for him to take her to his bed. He cherished that and had never betrayed her and never will for as long as he lived. He wasn't sentimental but she was it for him. She was his equal and he understood her backwards and forwards as she did him. True, it was a little treason to the current crown but with hopes… his Prince would retract that treason and he could do this for the rest of his life. She laughed at his thoughts as she rolled him over and he grinned at her, seeing the love for him in her eyes. She could laugh all she wanted the little minx… she felt the same exact way.

"Shh…." She whispered with a soft smile, her lips reaching for his as their thoughts shut off and instinct took over.

--

Her fingers skillfully secured a pin holding her mounds of hair up on the back of her head. The silver locks, which usually loved being in their traditional buns held in place except a few stray pieces as they floated down her pale neck. Her chambers were empty save a maid preparing her clothes for the next round of negotiations. She blew a breath, a stray strand of hair flowing around her as she walked across the room, a robe clinging to her features. Negotiations. She wanted to laugh at that. Endymion unnerved her. For many reasons but the most important being she still couldn't figure out what sort of King he would make. That worried her a bit since she swore to the Galaxy's Monarch she had the situation under control. Would he be a monarch worthy of taking into her mother's coveted Alliance? She settled in front of her vanity and let out another breath before she waved her hand in front of the three mirrors. Immediately they sprang to life as information and photos flashed before her eyes. Endymion was taking her time and she needed to concentrate on other matters of the galaxy.

The files on her vanity were brought in the morning and she let out a breath, stretching her legs as she picked one up. The Prince of Anuc. She clicked her teeth than tossed the folder to the bottom of the pile. Boring. King and Queen Kunshnet of Calelo. Required a week's worth of time with trivial protocol. She pushed the folder aside and glanced at the next one, looking up into her database at the photos that floated before her vision.

"You look hard at work." A voice mused above her shoulders and Serenity let out a breath, quickly trying to keep her composure at the interruption. "A very intricate database. I am impressed." Endymion's voice was smooth over her and she wondered how in the galaxy her maids just let him into her quarters. Did not anyone care for proprietary any more?

"Did you come for an early morning visit because you missed me last night Endy or are you just trying to steal my techniques?" She mused with a raised eyebrow, her finger subtly moving her robe off of her thigh to expose it before the Prince. Gently he leaned down, moving a strand of hair away from her neck before he brought his lips to her soft flesh.

"I think I have already mastered your techniques Seren." He breathed against her skin and Serenity's lips curled upward as she pushed a button on her vanity and all of her information left the mirrors returning to just her reflection and not her conquests. He stood from her and dropped a stack of papers on top of her folders. She raised an eyebrow at the intrusion.

"A treaty already? I am unsure whether to be impressed with myself or disappointed in you." Serenity said suddenly than immediately regretted her words. It would be wonderful it was a treaty. That was what she was after. Endymion smiled down at her and Serenity turned from him trying to keep a scowl off of her face.

"I am afraid it is not a treaty Princess but something else you want. This is proof about who I am and what kind of King I will be when I take the throne. It is a new copy of our planet's constitution with a few modifications I have been making over the years. You've earned my respect so I think you will be able to comprehend all of it quite clearly and perhaps with a perspective I might find worth listening to. Although if our conquest continues as it does after you read this perhaps it will prove you are in this little conquest for more than a treaty." He mused turning to walk away from her. She stared at the papers than stood turning to him.

"What a fanciful thought Prince. One that no doubt would greatly stroke your ego for years. Yet if I continue this conquest it would only mean you had more to learn than I previously thought." She hissed at him and Endymion shook his head softly.

"My conquests are my own and no one else's. Only I would have the supreme pleasure of knowing I conquered you. A gentlemen as they say, never kiss and tell." He mused over his shoulder and she let out a breath. Two could play this game.

"Well, than what can I do but thank you Highness? You have seemed to save me quite a lot of effort and time with this. I just only hope it is as good as you say." She commented effortlessly picking up the parchment. "I do have more pressing engagements after all." She remarked with a sight upturned smirk and he stilled and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I figured so yet do not be so upset Seren. I am sure there is much more we can learn from each other. I still have yet to find that small heart of yours and break it into tiny pieces." He mused with a tip of his head and Serenity wanted to rip his head off.

"How kind, I will try to prepare myself accordingly." She mocked with a bow and Endymion left, letting her anger stew as she grabbed a small vase of flowers and hurled it across the room. Insufferable man! She hated to be baited. Quickly a maid rushed in and Serenity ignored her as she spun grabbing the papers. In a few moments she could learn if this was a giant waste of time. It would please the council well to know the heir to the Earthen throne was capable of leading. As she skimmed the document she felt something grow within her. She wanted him to be flawed. Wanted these documents to reek with error. She was not done with him and he only made her more inflamed to teach him a lesson. As her eyes absorbed the words she suddenly gulped flipping through the pages. She noticed pen marks and elegant handwriting throughout with small changes but not nearly enough in her opinion. She glanced up suddenly at the door he had left through. Surely he could not be this… horrid. She fell to her chair and continued to stare at the door. He had to be lying. He was trying to break her. Clearly she could see it now… trying to make her look like she needed him, desired him… Hardly. Her fingers gripped the papers and she hissed. Her work was far from over. He had much to learn indeed and after she had changed his viewpoints and made him worthy of the throne she would in turn break his heart into tiny little pieces. Him break hers… She laughed to herself as she stood to get ready for the day.

"Good luck finding it." She spat into the air, than turned vanishing into her boudoir.

--

Her gown flowed gracefully around her as she made her way down the halls. It took her but a second to find her cousin and without having to look she found the door and stepped gracefully inside. Her fingers clung to the papers he had given her and she was albeit a bit surprised. Thus why she needed someone to speak to. As she walked quietly across the living quarters she stepped into the open sleeping chamber and let out a breath spying the two bodies wrapped around each other asleep before her. She clicked her heel on the floor and immediately both woke up, their battle senses alert as Minet's body tried to uncurl her form from around him.

"Honestly you two." Her voice chided and Minet's face went immediately from on guard to amusement as she settled happily back into the General's arms. "I hope your Prince is not looking for you General." Serenity hissed walking around the bed to stare at them. She gulped slightly. This was a breach in every seductive protocol Artemis had taught them. She could only imagine the anger he would feel at his best's actions. It hit Serenity though in the pit of her stomach. Minet must love him… or extremely trust him and in her book that was the same thing almost.

"He already came to talk to us." Minet mumbled, her eyes closed contently and Serenity tossed the papers on the bed.

"You cannot let them be like you." Serenity suddenly said as she looked at her most trusted companion. "They are not as strong as us. If this treaty goes south and they have fallen for them I am not sure if we could mend their broken hearts." Serenity said quietly, her voice taking on a serious edge and Minet's eyes opened and she sat up slowly, pulling the sheets around her frame. "I need them to conquer, distract… not fall in love." She breathed and Minet nodded, the thoughts of her warriors being broken by a man did not please her one bit.

"Knowing my Generals your highness I cannot imagine any of your warriors falling for them." Kunzite replied with a bow of his head before he left the confines of the mattress to go and change. Serenity let out a breath and sat on the bed before her cousin and Minet glanced at her with an almost guilty expression.

"We are allowed to fall in love are we not Serenity?" She breathed and Serenity felt the turmoil within her beloved relative and she nodded quickly taking her hand.

"Yes, of course you are Minet. And it is my deepest desire before I take the throne to see you all fall in love and thrive so that your kingdoms can live on." She breathed and Minet let out a breath and leaned forward, Serenity quickly taking her in her arms. "I have read his constitution… he has much to learn… Minet I do not think I can fix him. What if he becomes like his Father just because that is the only thing he knows?" She breathed and Minet pulled back to look at her. She could see the anguish on her Princess's face.

"Do not show anguish for me Princess." Minet snapped as she quickly threw the covers back and before her feet touched the floor her uniform was once again on her slim body.

"Minet… you love him." She breathed with almost pity as she looked at her first in command. "What if I can't seal this treaty? What if I can't secure him for you?" She whispered, the pain in her voice evident at failing. Minet spun on her heel, her eyes intense.

"You need not worry about me Serenity. I know my duty and my position." She stated calmly with a bit of an edge and Serenity picked up the papers once more as Kunzite re-entered the room.

"He is not as bad as you think he is your Highness. He truly will save us all." He breathed walking before them. She glanced at the head General than let out a breath as she stood from the bed.

"If you hurt her General Kunzite I will have you killed in the most excruciating way I can think of and I will not lose sleep in the least over it or be worried if it starts a war." She hissed as she stormed past him to the exit. Kunzite nodded solemnly as she passed.

"I shall keep that in mind your highness." He breathed and his eyes flickered up to take in the form of Senshi Venus, completely composed and ready for battle. She quickly followed after her Princess but pulled back at the last second, grabbing onto his arm and he wrapped his hands around her, pulling her close. She kissed him fiercely as she held his head close to hers.

"I know my duty and my position." She breathed heatedly to him and he let out a curt nod.

"As do I love." He breathed back and she gulped than let go, following her Princess out of the room. Serenity had made an excellent point. He and Minet were one of a kind. If torn apart by this treaty they would probably live… they would love each other till they died yet would put their duty always first. That is how they were and how they would always be. His Generals on the other hand… Quickly he walked out of the room. He would have to talk to his Prince about this.

--

Endymion stalked the room quietly staring out at the luminous surroundings through the windows. The moon was truly glorious… as was reflected by it's monarchy. King Fergal without a doubt had earned his respect and even this Alliance deal of Queen Selenity was beginning to grow on him. Still he could do nothing with his father on the throne. He let out a breath. He could do nothing other than wait… it was foretold and things were already set in motion. He was a bit surprised at how fast things were unraveling… his gaze fell to the floor and he let out a breath. Serenity by far was the greatest surprise. She was headstrong and seriously a challenge. She would not bend easily to his will and the more he thought about it the more he would not want her to. If she was who she was rumored to be… she had better be the hardest catch he had ever worked for. If she fell to his charms he would almost be insulted. He wanted the challenge and daily she proved her intelligence and something he had not seen from any Princess in his existence… true care and love for her people. She was a diplomat, tried and true. If he ever had a daughter he would hope in the very least she had Serenity's strong convictions for peace and her mentality. Perhaps less of the seducing element though. Footfalls echoed through the room and he pressed his lips together and turned to the new occupant.

"Your Majesty." Kunzite bowed and Endymion smirked a bit at his trusted General.

"Good Morning?" He inquired and Kunzite made no visible expression as he moved to stand beside his Prince, their gaze once again falling out of the window.

"Not unlike any other." Kunzite replied easily and Endymion smirked. "When her highness crashed the party I am afraid it did end abruptly though." Endymion turned to glance at him and he nodded.

"Well after I stirred her this morning I am sure she was adamant about finding her trusted advisor." Endymion replied, finally turning away from the tranquil landscape of the moon before him to the oak and marble room.

"What do you mean your Highness?" Kunzite asked following him and Endymion couldn't hide the smirk that littered her features.  
"I am testing her and possibly provoking her to the point of explosion. Today I dropped off a copy of my Father's corrupt constitution on her desk and told her it was my work in progress of what I intended when I took the throne. That should make her head spin for a few hours before she completely looses her composure and labels me as the worst in her acquaintance as well as the most in need of her help." Endymion mumbled and Kunzite couldn't stop his lips from turning upwards.

"That would certainly explain her reservations this morning yet sire… would this not prolong your affair with her? Obviously she is attracted to your charms." Kunzite baited and Endymion took a seat casually, that thought churning in his mind.

"It has become something else Kunzite… I think conquering her completely mind and body would be more of a challenge. One I am up to. One she obviously needs. If our affair ended today she would learn nothing… and the poor bastard who finally tied her down would forever be doomed to live under her instead of with her as her equal." He mused calmly and Kunzite glanced at his Prince and than looked away, not wanting to dwell on that statement.

"Sire… I do believe it would be difficult for anyone to equal her." He replied quietly and Endymion glanced up at him and smiled a slight sad smile.

"I agree. Which is probably why I am trying to help make her ready for an equal." He said standing and Kunzite looked down with amusement.

"Do you like her sire?" He asked honestly and Endymion walked to a table and poured himself a small glass of the amber liquid that rested there. A gift from the moon for their comfort.

"Like… Kunzite I am ashamed of you for thinking that of me. Though I do respect her. If we were not who we were perhaps we could have been great friends. But since we are who we are… we cannot stop what has been set in motion or what she and I do." Endymion mumbled bringing the glass to his lips.

"And what is it you and she do your highness?" Kunzite inquired gently taking the glass from his Prince.

"Cause havoc for those around us." Endymion mumbled and than turned from his General. He had negotiations to get to.

--

He loved taking in her image. He adored doing it more in person but sometimes just the look of her caused him great comfort.

"I am only across the planet you know." His wife's voice mused in his ears and he felt a grin form on his lips.

"I may be home on time my love. Endymion's proposal was actually worth noting. He may be as good as we all hope for him to be." He grinned and Selenity leaned forward uncharacteristically to admire his frame. Fergal felt her outpour of love for him and he wanted to drown in it.

"Yes, I hope daily my daughter sees that as well. It will give the rest of the Alliance much ease." She responded, her eyes digging into her husband's. She always found it amusing how they could almost seem to make love just with their eyes. Suddenly Fergal straightened and a smirk fell to his lips. She straightened as well as her eyebrow rose curiously.

"Speaking of our daughter…" He mused and Selenity looked nervous. Suddenly the doors to his chambers opened and Fergal let out a breath glancing over his shoulder to encounter their personal advisors.

"Our apologies for interrupting." Artemis whispered with an eloquent bow and Fergal glanced back at his wife who could only smirk.

"I am afraid we come baring a delay in today's proceedings. We are exceedingly apologetic." Luna breathed with a bow and Fergal pressed his lips together.

"What has occurred?" Selenity asked quietly and Artemis could not help the small smile that came to his lips.

"I am afraid King Fergal must depart for a few days." He replied regally and Fergal sat up.

"Will I?" He mused than glanced at his wife's image that looked upon him with a raised eyebrow. "Seems I may see you sooner than I hoped." He breathed and a tremor of excitement rushed through Selenity at that thought. Luna let out a breath and bowed her head, a smile on her lips.

"Not unless she is traveling to the sun with you. You are to handle a land dispute that could not be delayed." She breathed and Fergal's expression immediately fell.

"How triteful." He snapped than let out a curse. One only the three in the room would get since they had heard it from him before… not many knew the ancient sun language after all. "Till later my love." He breathed before he blew a kiss her way and she nodded, the transmission ending. "Leaving my daughter alone with her new Conquest… seems almost planned." Fergal mused quietly standing and Luna bowed her head.

"We shall keep an eye on her for you sire." She whispered and Fergal shot her a look as he pulled on his jacket.

"I am sure you will. Let us tell them the good news." He mused with a slight twinkle in his eyes and the Mau advisors glanced at each other, a smirk forming on their lips as they followed their king out.

--

"Ah Father." Serenity greeted as she caught him in the hall. She was on her way to speak with her warriors to hear their progress before the next round of negotiations.

"Just who I wanted to see." Fergal smiled approaching her. She opened her arms and grinned up at him.

"I would sincerely hope so." She mused as he pulled her into his arms.

"You wished to see me your highness?" A male voice broke the intimate moment and Serenity glanced up and caught cobalt eyes that were staring into her own. Her father and she separated as they turned to the young Prince.

"Yes. My deepest apologies Prince Endymion but I am afraid I must put this negotiation on hold for a few days. A dispute has occurred on my home planet that cannot wait another second." Fergal responded solemnly with a bow and Serenity's eyes widened a bit at this new development. Was there something wrong on the sun? She glanced to Luna quickly, trying to read her mind to the situation and it's severity. She only felt soothing vibes from her advisor and her brow furrowed in curiosity. She stepped closer to her father, ready to leave at a moment's notice it truly something was wrong on her beloved neighbor planet. "In my absence please accept my daughter's hospitality. This treaty is important to us and I can think of no one else I trust it with than her capable hands. She will be at your service." Fergal said calmly and Serenity faltered and lifted an eyebrow at her father.

"Will I?" She breathed composed and Fergal had to stop the smirk that wanted to travel to his lips. She was so much like him and he knew Artemis and Lunar were thinking exactly the same thing. "Of course father." She breathed with a small smile as she bowed before him. "My pleasure." She mused stepping forward as she gently placed a kiss on her father's cheek. Fergal smiled down upon her as she turned taking a step back to stand beside Endymion. "I have nothing else apparently worth doing." She hissed under her breath and Endymion's gaze fell away from her as a smirk covered his lips. He glanced up to be pierced by Fergal's gaze.

"Again a thousand apologies your highness for this small setback." Fergal announced and Endymion nodded.

"I completely understand and await your return. Any excuse to be out of my father's presence and cause him more stress is my pleasure." Endymion responded with a respectful bow and Fergal let his tiers curl up in a smile.

"Of course." He mused and stepped forward gently kissing his daughter's head, a smile lighting her features. "Be good. Do not do anything I would not do." He whispered and Endymion glanced at them, a pang slightly hitting him remembering his own relationship like that with his mother. He quickly pushed that thought away. Fergal stepped away and nodded to them both, Artemis carrying his bag as they turned towards the transport.

"Well that leaves much to be explored." Serenity mused and Fergal glanced over his shoulder at her and she winked. She let out a sigh as his presence left her.

"He loves you very much." Endymion mumbled quietly as they both stared at the spot the Sun King once stood.

"Every day I wonder how could he." She mused quietly and he smiled to her as his gaze turned to take in her forlorn look at her father's absence.

"I wonder the same." He mused before turning on his heel. Serenity snapped out of her reverie and her eyes lit up with laughter as she spun to face the Prince.

"Yes, well one day you will not my Prince." She said with great amusement as he walked away. He smirked and waved a hand at her as if dismissing her comment and she shook her head and turned to walk the other direction when she came face to face with deep red eyes.

"Do you have anything to catch me up on?" Lunar asked softly and Serenity's lips curled upwards.

"Oh much."

--

"That was a new development." Kunzite mused quietly as he fell in step with his master. Endymion cast him a glance.

"Yes. How expected. How are your men holding up to their part?" He inquired as they turned the hall towards his quarters.

"I was meaning to speak with you about that sir." Kunzite began and Endymion's pace slowed as Kunzite's uneasiness began to flow into his mind.

"What are your concerns?" He asked quietly, knowing around the corner the rest of his detail were waiting for him.

"It was actually a concern the Princess herself brought up this morning. Her warriors are not use to seducing and leaving, she expressed deep concern if a real relationship were to form out of this chase…" Kunzite trailed off and Endymion let that thought simmer.

"Especially if we cannot forge an Alliance." He said dreadfully as the thought of three depressed generals and three lovesick warriors came into his mind. "Does that woman ever think of herself?" He breathed as he continued walking, Kunzite beside him.

"I admire her sir. She truly cares for her girls and her people. She does not wish them to ever be put in a situation they could be heartbroken. She threatened me within an inch of my life this morning if I were to ever hurt her guard." Kunzite mused with a small smile and they turned the corner, three expectant faces watching them as they approached.

"How unladylike." Endymion mused. "But seriously if her warriors are anything like her in intelligence and stature I doubt they would succumb to these men's charms." Endymion slighted and Zoicite's jaw dropped.

"How unfavorable my Prince." He responded as Jedeite opened the door for them and they walked into the study appointed for him. "I will have you know I have more than piqued Mercury's interest, I should have her by the end of the week." Zoicite smiled and Endymion turned to look at him, Kunzite's warning ringing in his head.

"Yes, but what will you do with her once you have her?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised and Zoicite's eyes widened a bit.

"Sire, how inappropriate to say." He said with a slight blush and Endymion smirked turning away from him.

"Do you wish us to not pursue them sire?" Nephrite asked calmly, thoughts of Jupiter quickly flying to his head as the shock still someone stung in his system.  
"Kunzite just brought up an excellent point. These are warriors not lovers. Unlike me you are to distract them, not make them fall in love with you. Serenity will have no qualms starting a war killing you if you dare hurt any of these women." Endymion mumbled when a beep was heard throughout the room.

"Our desire is not to have them fall in love with us sire. Just to crush them." Nephrite mused with a small grin and Endymion smirked at him. "She deserves it sire. She wanted to play this game."

"She electrocuted him." Kunzite filled in and Endymion's eyes widened with amusement.

"An incoming call from Earth Sire." Zoicite informed and Endymion cast a disgusted glance his way.

"Accept." He growled moving towards the comm. unit. As he settled into his chair his father's face appeared before him and Endymion visibly scowled.

"Endymion why are you still there?" Duucan huffed, his face looking more round than Endymion remembered.

"The Negotiations have not finished. It was near impossible while Osric was here. I am surprised he was not killed for his hostility and unwillingness to play nice." Endymion snapped and Duucan's eyes narrowed.

"Ah yes. Osric arrived at the palace today." He mused and Endymion glanced towards Jedeite who held no visible expression. Jedeite had dropped the advisor off at least four days ago. "Seems he was dropped off in the wrong quadrant. You are deterring from my plan. I knew the Lunarians would use their magical powers on you. I demand a disarmament from them immediately." Duucan hissed and Endymion huffed.

"Father you are the one aiming weapons at them. I have spent the last few days assuring them we would not fire on them for no reason." He growled and Duucan's eyes widened with horror.

"No reason? They are witches out to kill us. Have you not read the prophecy? You fool. Osric has reported badly to me of our behavior there and I need reassurance you will do what I desire and I desire to have the Lunarians under our thumb. They are too devious to be trusted." Duucan bellowed and Endymion stiffened in his chair.

"Firstly father I believe I have made it abundantly clear on numerous occasions that I will never do what you desire. Secondly there is no way you will ever have one of the most powerful planets under your thumb. All I have learned from this negotiations are that they are more trustworthy than you."

"Do not play games child! Do you not care about the fate of your people?" Duucan accused, his beatty eyes narrowing upon the insufferable brat he called his son. Perhaps he should have killed him when he was in his crib. Endymion almost half-rose from his chair at that statement.

"Do not question my loyalty sir. I am the only one who cares for them! What I am doing here is for them and certainly not for you! You are a disgrace to the crown." Endymion hissed, anger vibrating through his voice followed quickly by hate.

"Say what you want of me boy but I still have the crown. I demand you put a marriage clause in that treaty. I have heard their Princess Serenititus or whatever is favorable in looks. I demand she be part of the deal. Marriage is one of the only ways to secure peace." Duucan said sternly, his portly stature attempting to look sophisticated and in charge. Endymion gripped on to the arm of his chair. Nephrite raised an eyebrow at Kunzite as the four Generals stood placid in the room. If he had been on the same planet as Duucan he would have killed him where he stood, damn the consequences.

"The Moon does not believe in arranged marriages for peace father and neither do I. I will not offer myself or her to a marriage we may not enjoy all because you are too stubborn and too foolish to be an adult and strike a treaty. I will strike whatever treaty I see fit. I am here doing it father, not you and my interest does not cater to your delusions of grandeur and immature nightmares of a people that do not exist. The Moon is worthy of our respect and out of sheer hatred for you I will cement with them a contract you will never be able to break. Do not dare impose upon my life or on Serenity's ever again father or you may lose your own." Endymion snapped and his hand slammed on the end transmission button and his father's horrified image fizzled away. There was silence in the room as all tried to take in what their Prince had just done. Kunzite could feel his anger from across the room as it bounced along the walls. The silence was so thick that when Endymion sucked in a breath they almost heard it fill his lungs.

"My offer to kill him still stands." Jedeite hissed suddenly and Kunzite shot him a look. Endymion stood and let the breath out, using every piece of maturity he had to compose himself. Easily he could take up Jedeite's offer. He truly was the only one keeping Duucan on the throne. His mother had taught him well and when his father died he wanted every thought of him to die. If he had him killed… his father would live on in his conscious. He was different than his father. He refused to be a barbarian that kills his own family to take the throne. Even if his people begged him to do it.

"I will not stoop to his level." Endymion breathed as he walked quietly towards the door. He needed to get out of here. He needed a distraction. He stopped before Jedeite and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the offer though." He sighed and Jedeite bowed his head. Silently they turned and watched him storm out of the room.

"He likes her doesn't he?" Nephrite grumbled as he glanced at their leader.

"Like and love are totally different emotions. I think he respects her and perhaps the thought of her being forced to endure something like his life… he wishes upon no one." Kunzite replied calmly as he glanced at the three men before them.

"What if Princess Serenity is as good as she says she is. What if she does the impossible and he falls in love with her?" Jedeite asked crossing his arms across his chest. "We will be trapped with those warriors forever."  
"Do not sulk because your warrior does not know you exist." Nephrite smirked. "As well you must have forgotten the prophecy or you would know the answer to that question."

"That prophecy is so vague. I think our Prince wants his own destiny, not something ruled and decided for him." Jedeite hissed than turned slanted eyes to Nephrite. "I have also only just begun with Mars. When I am finished with her she will never forget me and possibly cry for me for the rest of her miserable existence."

"Perhaps she will teach you a thing or to. Like how to smile." Kunzite mumbled as he passed his General towards the door.

"I know how to smile." Jedeite growled with a slight whine and Nephrite and Zoicite let out a chuckle.

"I think he meant he hoped Mars brought some joy to your life so you can stop being a cynic." Zoicite commented as he followed his leader out of the door. Jedeite narrowed his eyes towards his co-hort and watched as they filed out of the room.

"I doubt she could bring joy to anything." He snapped following after them.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Well... what did you think? Let me know! I'll be out of town for the weekend so I look forward to having my inbox full!!

Feed your author!

Have a blessed weekend!

Marronett


	11. Victory for the small planet Mercury

Title: "Conquest"

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T.

Get out of jail free card : I only own Fergal and the cool situations.

Author's Notes:

Ok, so I can't really apologize for being such an ass to keep everyone hanging. I did write a lot on this story. I promise. I just take so long because I want to give you my best and I've been feeling lately that I'm only producing crap. Some college grad and top paper winner eh?

I forgot to tell you that I won top honors with my thesis! I know what your thinking and yes, I did have a lot of people go over it and fix grammar and spelling.

If you like my story very much though you will overlook my weakness until someone painfully volunteers to aid me with it. Until then I hope you enjoy.

-================-

-=-

Her deep ruby eyes took in the pacing form across the room. Even as she paced in thought and a mix of frustration Serenity did it with grace and poise. That Lunar had to smile at. Serenity stilled and her shimmering eyes caught Lunar's firmly.

"I fear I may be in a serious problem and you are thinking about my poise?" Serenity questioned with a raised eyebrow and Lunar's smile broadened.

"What is the issue?" She asked calmly and Serenity walked towards her, her fingers picking up Endymion's constitution before she deposited it on Lunar's lap.

"I am amazed and not in a good way. He seems much better than I expected… in a few ways but this is a copy of his constitution and it is riddled with errors. I would no sooner run a zoo with his procedures let alone a planet." Serenity breathed finally falling into a chair across from her silently flipped through the pages and Serenity glanced up as her Warriors entered.

"Ready for a report?" Venus asked calmly as the warriors stationed themselves around the room.

"Always. I could use something to cheer me up. Three days alone with the governmentally challenged Prince is not thrilling me." Serenity sighed and Venus raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Than let me raise your spirits. I have general Zoicite in the palm of my hands. I am intrigued how little I have to do to drive him so wild." Mercury added, a smile on her lips and Serenity couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

"That is uplifting. Jupiter?" Serenity inquired and the Senshi of Jupiter smirked, her arms crossing across her chest in triumph.

"Electrifying. I enjoy seeing men on their backs." She responded and Serenity smirked casting a glance at her cousin who smiled approvingly.

"How easy it is to corrupt others." Luna commented as she lifted the papers and let out a breath, a smile on her features.

"I see you agree with me that the Prince is delusional." Serenity said pushing herself to her feet, her mind trying to figure out how in the world the confident seemingly competent Endymion could be so confused and how in the world she was going to fix it.

"Hardly. These papers are Duucan's. I have a copy of them in my room. I have it on good authority from the Prince himself that he detests these." Luna commented dropping the offensive parchments on the table beside her. Serenity stilled.

"I knew it." She breathed and her eyes lit up. "That rogue…" She said than turned looking at them. "Why would he give me these papers if not to just keep me coming after him?" She fumed and Venus grinned, Mars tilting her head to the side in wonder. Luna stood smoothing out her skirts as she approached her Princess.

"Seems he really wants to break your heart. He probably has deduced it will take more than a few hours to do it." Luna commented with amusement and Serenity eyed her curiously.

"Why are you amused at this?" Serenity questioned and Mercury walked towards them.

"Probably because of the Prince's arrogance and his tactics. I must say he is quite clever to play your own game back at you." Mercury commented and Serenity stared at the Mercurian with a bit of shock.

"Thank you for the reminder." Serenity stated flatly and a blush rose to Mercury's lips.

"Nice." Mars chastised with a smirk shaking her head at the clever warrior.

"If that is his plan he is more delusional than I thought." Serenity sighed bringing her finger up to bite at her nail. Suddenly a hand swatted at it and Serenity let out a growl.

"He has you wound up." Venus confirmed standing before her cousin with a bit of shock.

"Not that. There is just so much at stake." Serenity breathed and Venus took her cousin's hand in her own, gently rubbing where she had swat.

"Perhaps you should take his advice and make him fall in love with you." Lunar commented, referring to their previous conversation when the Princess filled in detail for detail what had occurred while she was busy planning negotiation details.

"What purpose would that serve? I do not need another prince vying for my hand in marriage." Serenity sighed removing her hand and Venus wrapped an arm around her. Serenity leaned into her embrace and immediately thought how tedious it would be if Endymion ever tried to win her hand like those pesky vain Princes' have been doing since she was fifteen.

"You can always say no, you always do but perhaps just taking him to your bed will not change him enough… perhaps you do need to get into his heart." Lunar responded calmly and the warriors watched their guardian work her magic on her ward. If anyone knew how to curve Serenity's motions it was Lunar.

"How my sweet guardian will I ever do that?" Serenity questioned, her eyebrow

raising at the playful features Lunar was displaying.

"Just be yourself. He enjoys your intelligence and your wit… if you treat him as an equal… he will fall." Luna commented calmly and Mercury smiled upon her Princess. "Every other princess in the galaxy would woo him with her looks or charm but you have something that draws him like a moth to a flame. You are a challenge, a true diamond in the ruff." If any man ever got to know the real Serenity… they would fall instantly. Though she was playful, her giant heart and selfless nature quickly won the hearts of all who had the pleasure to know her so well. The wheels began to turn in Serenity's mind as she thought about that possibility. Endymion was enjoyable… she discovered that already. Yet this would play nicely into her Conquest after all. If he fell in love with her she could clearly rebuild his planet without having to work very hard to manipulate him. She would not mind in the least carrying on the physical side of their affair and when she was confident the treaty was to her satisfaction she could politely tell him no and work on the rest of her priorities.

"You are so wise… Without you I am almost confident I would have never survived." Serenity said, a smile glowing on her face and Lunar bowed before her.

"Yes my Princess." Lunar responded quietly and Venus smirked.

"Continue your progress ladies." Serenity soothed as she walked towards the exit of her chambers. She had a Prince to woo. Mars walked after her and caught her arm in the hall. Serenity glanced at the fiery princess and Mars smirked at her.

"It worked perfectly. I already have riled him and I would not be surprised if he challenged me." Mars whispered to her and Serenity smiled at her.

"Sounds like you have everything under control. Just keep continuing your course." Serenity smiled patting her hand and Mars nodded.

"I feel so much more confident. You and Prince Endymion worked so well together. It was like you both knew what the other was thinking. I can see why he is your greatest challenge." Mars commented and Serenity looked at her quickly.

"Greatest? Is that not a bit much to say?" Serenity accused and Mars smirked upon her Princess's features as she let go of her Princess.

"You tell me after this is all over." Mars inquired and Serenity turned to glance at her than shook her head with a smirk. She turned when suddenly she felt an arm grab her and she turned encountering dark cobalt eyes.

"Looking for me?" She breathed, her eyebrows rising as she felt a wave of frustration and anger rush through her as it radiated off of the young prince.

"Walk?" He asked calmly and she nodded as he led her across the hall. They passed a corner than turned down a darkened corridor a servant had just exited out of. It was the servant's quarters and Serenity smiled briefly at the maid that passed. Suddenly she found herself against a hard cool marble wall and her gasp of annoyance at the motion was smothered as his lips covered hers.

As she was assaulted with the sweet and she hated to admit delicious feel of his lips on hers she was a bit taken aback. Endymion was an assertive lover but never so rough. As it sent a bit of excitement down her spine as he melded her into the marble wall, his lips never relenting upon her own she opened up and looked past the obvious sexual frustration for it's reason. She was confident in her charms but certainly not vain enough that her rumored equal would just throw himself upon her out of need. As his mind opened to her the reason became overwhelmingly clear and her mouth opened to accept his full assault to relieve the frustration that coursed through him.

_Would you like to see how much you could meld into me or perhaps talk about what is bothering you? _

Her musical voice filled his head and in an odd way it soothed him even though without a doubt he hated it when she was in there. With a breath he pulled away from her, his forehead pressing against her own as he let out a low growl. Her eyes fluttered open to catch the tight line his lips made as well as his fist before it pounded against the marble wall. His anger soon turned into hatred as it flooded into her mind and she balked at how much Endymion truly hated his father. True, she was not surprised. She had very little feelings for the estranged king as well but Endymion's hatred for him topped hers plus her family's ten fold.  
"I could have him killed for you." She breathed quietly and he let out a soft chuckle pulling back to look at her.

"You think I am ready to take that crown?" He mused with a raised eyebrow and Serenity let out a breath, her face shifting to coy contemplation and he had to stop himself from smirking at her.

"Hardly. I just know I can manipulate you until you are ready and if you have a crown or not it does not matter." She mumbled gently running a finger down the side of his face. He shook his head, a small grin on his lips.

"How kind." He breathed and suddenly he felt her arms wrap tightly around him. Her mind cleared and he heard nothing from him or her except the soothing rhythm of her breathing as her arms held onto him. "Your parents would never give you in an arranged marriage for peace would they?" He breathed and Serenity leaned back, her eyes searching his as laughter left her lips.

"Never. Is that what has you so riled? You think someone else will have the great delight and pleasure of me as their wife? Endy… I did not know you cared so or were so jealous." She teased and Endymion smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Actually I am just making sure so my father does not marry me off to you. I could think of nothing worse." He breathed pulling her away from the wall, her arm wrapped around him as they walked once more down the hall.

"I hardly accuse people of being a liar yet whenever I am in your presence that thought always comes to mind in reference to you." She mused and Endymion shook his head walking her back towards the negotiation rooms.

"Whatever helps you get through the day my dear. Now tell me… what will we do with the next few days with no treaties to be struck?" He asked, his anger slowly ebbing away and he felt her fingers tap along his side.

"How naive young prince. Treaties are always being struck if I am involved." She replied with a smile and Endymion let out a breath, his father's image and ignorant words finally leaving his brain to be replaced with a much more pleasant distraction.

"Ah yes but I seem to have already made it abundantly clear that I will give you nothing of the sort." He reminded and Serenity pulled from his arms to walk in front of him, turning to look upon him with a grin. She reached up and cupped his jaw.

"Awe, there you go lying again. I should really break you of that filthy habit. No great monarch ever survived on lies." She replied with a grin and Endymion smirked.

"Apparently you have not studied our history enough." He replied when his frame stilled as footfalls approached them. Serenity smiled turning to encounter amused blue eyes.

"Good Morning. I have arranged a few activities you both might enjoy as we await our King's return." Artemis said with a soft bow of his head and Endymion shot a look at Serenity with a wag of his eyebrow. She smirked and looked back at Artemis with a nod of her head.

"That sounds delightful." She responded and held out her arm. Endymion stepped forward and took it as Artemis turned, the two young future monarchs following.

-=-

She shuffled the papers as her azure eyes took in the recent news events from her home world. She missed it. Missed more her family but her duty was stronger than any tie she had yet forged and she as well as her family liked it that way.

"Does it bother you that you will never become Queen of Mercury?" Jupiter mused quietly as her ankle boots clicked along side her companions as they traveled the marble hallways.

"No. I think Alexander will do a fine job." Mercury commented looking through the pages once more. "He is the better diplomat. If I had my way I would be holed up in a library for the rest of my life." She sighed as her eyes spied another cluster of ice storms that were hitting the northern region near the equator.

"Your little brother is very wise." Jupiter smirked glancing at Mercury and the genius looked up from her papers, a smile on her tiers.

"Naturally." She commented than glanced at her companion. "Do you wish your sister was not taking the throne instead of you?" Mercury asked softly and Jupiter shrugged with a soft shake of her head.

"I have magical powers. She has a crown. Big deal." Jupiter mused and Mercury let out a laugh shaking her head.

"Great argument." Mercury replied with a smile and Jupiter grinned.

"Jara will be a fabulous leader and I will always be there for her if she needs me. Though hopefully she will never need my expertise." Jupiter commented when suddenly she stilled, Mercury walking a bit in front of her. "Do you hear that?" Jupiter questioned with a raised eyebrow. Mercury turned than her eyes widened in shock. Her body was thrown painfully into a wall as a four-inch wide metal bar slammed across her chest, melding into the marble trapping her into the wall. Mercury let out a huge groan as she felt her feet dangle underneath her.

"Wow. That was sort of impressive." Jupiter mused approaching her fellow warrior.

"Yes, flying metal that traps you to a wall is always fascinating." Mercury replied dryly and Jupiter let out slight laugh. Mercury couldn't help the laugh that left her lips and she tried to kick at her partner. "Well do not just stand there! Use your superhuman strength to get me down." Mercury hissed with a smirk and Jupiter put a hand on her hip.

"Do I look like a barbarian? I could electrocute it." Jupiter offered lifting a finger, a bit of lighting dancing from it. Mercury's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Yes, metal and lighting are grand bedfellows." Mercury snapped at her and Jupiter let out a laugh.

"Maybe it is a sign he has a thing for you." Jupiter mused and Mercury rolled her eyes. She like the next person enjoyed a conversation with Jupiter but this was getting tedious and she was quickly losing feeling to her fingers. Maybe she could freeze this off. "How observant of you Jupiter." Mercury mumbled than she blinked as a General appeared over Jupiter's shoulder. "Jupiter!" Mercury cried and Jupiter blinked when suddenly arms wrapped around her. Her eyes widened than hardened as suddenly her form vanished. Mercury gasped and tried to wriggle once more from her position.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" She growled annoyed. Though she could say she was impressed that the generals were finally making their move she did not enjoy being trapped to a wall. Begrudgingly she thought of calling on her leader to come get her from her entrapment. How embarrassing. "Zoi!" She snapped with annoyance and she heard his footfalls as he slowly approached her. Her eyes narrowed at his slender frame as he approached. His eyes looked at her with amusement as a smile played upon his lips, his hands casually resting in his pockets. Bastard. She tried not to smirk.

"Pet names for me already my love? I did not know that you cared so much." He breathed towards her and Mercury let out a breath.

"Hardly. Your name and title were not worth saying." She hissed back and suddenly she felt another piece of metal snap around her ankles. Her eyebrows lifted and she smirked as he approached her. He apparently was trying to protect himself this time.

"Let's try this again." He breathed approaching her and she tried to hide her gulp as his body skimmed hers.

"Are you seriously going to try to seduce me?" She asked quietly with a bit of unbelief and Zoicite rose to her challenge. He grinned up at her as his lips neared hers.

"No Princess, I am hoping this goes much farther than that." He whispered and Mercury let out a breath, her eyes fluttering as his lips touched hers. He pushed in farther and she gulped as their lips meshed, sensations running through her that she had never felt before. She suddenly felt his fingers skim across her cheeks and she leaned her head forward digging more into his lips and he smiled putting a hand against the cool marble to balance himself in front of her. She felt her head lighten when finally her limbs were freed, the metal clanking to the floor. His arms swept in supporting her, pinning her against the wall before her feet had a chance to hit the floor. She gulped in a breath when he let her, his mouth suddenly going for her neck. She gasped feeling as if electric shocks were traveling down her back as his lips teased the exposed flesh of her skin. Her fingers began to claw at him as if she was trying to push him away but her fingers curled back in keeping him solid in place. He stilled suddenly and looked up at her, his eyes alive and vibrant and Mercury blinked, elation shooting through her system. "Do you mind?" He asked with a soft grin and Mercury felt her lips curl upwards.

"Not at all." She breathed and Zoicite bent down and swept her off of her feet. She gasped, her eyes widening as she immediately began to look around in case anyone was to spot them. He moved quickly through the hall and to an opened door and she gasped as the door closed behind them. Apprehension filled her and she tried to strengthen her resolve, absently reciting Serenity's rules through her mind. _Never let him gain control of you… _She saw Serenity's smiling face in her head and Mercury smirked her fingers wrapping into the coat of Zoicite's uniform as she pulled him across the room towards the bed. His smile broadened as his little Princess took a more active role in their seduction. "Hope you can keep up." She breathed into his ear and Zoicite felt an excitement almost explode in him and Mercury fell into the bed with a laugh, his form quickly covering hers. His lips covered hers and he was elated that she kept up with his momentum. She was truly fascinating. This was going to be amazing.

-=-

He quietly followed the perfect steps before him to a terrace on the north side of the negotiation tower. Lunar opened the doors regally before the two monarchs and he gently took hold of Serenity's fingers, leading her to a small table set for two full of Lunarian delicacies. They didn't have the wide range of tastes as upon his planet but he had to admit the Lunarians could cook quite to anyone's satisfactions. After helping Serenity into her chair he took his own, servants floating around them filling glasses.

"Seems we are in for some entertainment." Serenity's soft voice floated over his ears and he glanced towards the gardens below as a white light erupted and two forms tumbled onto the grass. He smirked a bit to himself. Seems they were.

-=-

The smell of dirt filled her nostrils as suddenly hard ground slammed into her frame. She rolled away from her enemy and Jupiter's eyes opened hazily than narrowed.

Bastard. She pushed herself to her feet; to suddenly have her form yanked the rest of the way up. Her dark green eyes met his and Nephrite smirked a bit, releasing her to take a step back.

"Odd courtship ritual my lord…" Jupiter grit out and Nephrite smirked.

"Thought this would turn you on more than flowers." He responded with a small bow. Jupiter's eyebrow rose in surprise than a smirk formed upon her perfect tiers.

"Probably." She responded and the battle began. She charged, his body twisting to avoid and grabbing onto her. They tumbled to the ground as sparks flew between them, their powers rippling across the ground as lighting danced around them. Punches were thrown and dodged as each tried to kill the other with little follow through. It was clear after minutes passed effortlessly the General was not bent on destroying her. Only breaking her. His touches lingered on her, as he would try to physically match her attacks. She felt every caress as his fingers touched her waist or back and once even her face. It seemed to unnerve her and piss her off all at the same time. If he kissed her… he would lose his manhood for sure, she would make well on that promise.

-=-

-================-

Well, what did you think? Worth the wait? If not have no fear... Mars is coming in the next chapter, which should be out incredibly soon....

Can't wait to hear what you thought. Thanks for reading!

God Bless,

Marronett


	12. The Fall of Jupiter & Rise of Mars

Title: "Conquest"

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T.

Disclaimer : If I owned Sailor Moon I'd be pretty rich… but alas I'm not. Drat.

Author's Notes:

Oh I am so astounded! 200 people read the last chapter in like six hours! Holy cow… that's amazing. True, only two of you reviewed but hey… that chapter wasn't that great. This one though… well you will have to read it and hopefully it will merit a review!

Maybe if I make the chapters a bit shorter they will come out faster… one can only hope. It took me forever to get over that last chapter's hurdle so hopefully now it will be easy!!!

Hope you like it.

-==========-

-=-

Serenity stood suddenly from their brunch and Endymion watched as she walked to the rail, her eyes intent on the feuding duo before her. His dark eyes watched her fingers curl around the banister and her knuckles whiten at the scene before her. He stood, thinking it odd she suddenly now after half an hour was upset at the proceedings that was going on before her. He neared, purposely pressing against her to spy the two below and than it dawned on him as one of Jupiter's blows hit way off.

"You worry for them." He breathed and Serenity set her lips than clapped. Immediately the two stilled and stood, bowing before the monarch as their duel ended. She caught Jupiter's eye strongly and her senshi bowed before her again and walked quickly away from the scene and the General who watched her a bit sadly.

"How could I not worry for them? You have yet to prove to me an inkling you will not become just like your father." Serenity's words were as cold as ice and Endymion wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"How cruel Princess. What would your father think of your negotiating skills?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and when she turned her eyes to him he knew he had hit a spot she would rather kill than negotiate.

"I can kill your gods. On your world they are indestructible but here they can be picked off quite easily. Prove me wrong your highness or I will give you a great reason to start a war." She hissed towards him and Endymion was torn. He should be angry beyond measure at her threat but something triggered in him… understanding. He would do the same to her warriors if they dare hurt his generals.

"Perhaps a turn in the garden?" A voice said before them and the two turned to eye bright blue eyes. Artemis looked calm and collected and with one pointed look Serenity tensed. Immediately her anger and hostility deflated as she remembered her mission. She looked a bit flustered as she tried to regain control than Endymion watched her flawless smile crack her features. Gently her hand ran up his arm and than took his hand turning him towards the stairs to the garden.

"That was quick." He smirked behind her and she shot him a teasing look that only made his grin widen. He stepped beside her, tucking her arm within his and he grinned as Nephlite bowed before them. Serenity nodded and the General departed, no doubt in search of the Senshi who had just pounded him to the ground. Serenity watched him go and let out a breath.

"If only they knew that they were the ones that shaped the future… not us." She breathed and Endymion stilled at her words. He glanced at her and the tease that once proudly paraded before him was gone. It happened and he liked to admit it but it did happen that she showed her true self before him. The selfless leader that cared nothing for herself and everything for her people. He pulled her closer and she glanced up at him with a small smile. They walked silent for a moment as they entered into the maze of gardens before them.

"You are unlike any other Princess I have ever met." Endymion mused quietly and Serenity let a smirk tug at the corner of her lips.

"You act as if you have met many." She mused twirling a flower delicately between her fingers.

"There are sadly many on earth. Spoiled, disgusting creatures…" He hissed, his eyes taking in the breathtaking gardens of the moon before him. The moon was only a few colors. True, Earth was more vibrant but everything here shimmered… he imagined it was the closest look at heaven he might ever get.

"All hoping to win the prize of your heart and body milord?" She mumbled with amusement though at the same time a twinge of bitterness having met many princes in her day as well looking desiring her body more than her heart.

"As well as my crown. There is no use complaining to you Seren… you above all understand how I feel on that matter. Though when I say that you are unlike any Princess it is because I can actually hold a conversation with you. I do not wish to kill you as the minutes tick by."

"As if you could." She mused and he shot her a look. She grinned. "Even if you could you would not gloat about it long, my girls would kill you in ways I am sure you have never imagined." She replied easily and Endymion shook his head at her. "But please continue on with your compliment about me." She offered thoughtfully.

"I was going to say there is nothing spoiled about you except in the fact that you are one very loved little girl, and that in my opinion is a good thing." He mumbled and he felt her fingers slip into the crook of his arm as they continued their walk through the glittering foliage.

"I shall remember that for our first child Endy." She responded, her voice sounding musical and he smirked down at her. "But why lie when you know you admire me for my genius and my negotiation skills." She said with amusement as she pulled away from him and spun pretending to strike at him with an invisible sword. "As well as my fencing capabilities."

"Your negotiation skills could use work." He responded and Serenity's face dropped playfully at him than she let out a breath.

"That is not what your screams said yesterday." She mumbled skipping a bit a head. He watched her as they entered into a large hedge maze, towering over their frames.

"Is this who you really are?" He asked quietly as he spied her run her fingers along the soft bristles on the hedge. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes smoldering and he was thankful his thoughts were shielded but it was no secret he thought she was beautiful. That he was enjoying their intimate liaisons probably did not need to be broadcasted though.

"Are you asking that in wonder as to why I am not designing dresses and planning balls but rather bed hopping my way across the galaxy to secure treaties that guarantee the safety and prosperity of millions I will never meet and may possibly never know my name?" She inquired turning a corner and he followed her, her pace quickening as she ducked behind another wall. Suddenly she felt a rush of air and she grinned as he pressed her into one of the hedges. Damn him and his magical ability to pop out of thin air. It was so unfair sometimes. She glanced up at him with eyes twinkling and he sucked in a deep breath.

"They will know your name." He whispered and Serenity grinned up at him. "And if I had my way they would know it for what you do… creating peace like your mother and not how many men you had to seduce to get it." He said one of his hands cupping her cheek lovingly as the other slid down her side and down her waist. Her fingers slowly rose up his chest, undoing buttons along the way on his jacket.

"Whom do you see me as?" She asked quietly and Endymion froze for a moment. Her eyes lifted and they locked and he cupped her face in his hands, making her gaze never leave his own.

"Perhaps as the most wise and selfless woman I have ever met." He mused and Serenity's eyes widened a bit. Did he mean that or was he trying to win her over? "Which is almost why this conquest will be my most prized yet." He breathed against her lips and when the words hit her ears she let out a laugh, her fingers pushing him away from her. He grinned grabbing onto her, his lips grazing her cheek. Her foot caught on the moon grass and she let out a gasp as they tumbled to the ground. Endymion grabbed her pulling her on top of him and she laughed hitting the ground.

"Are we having a moment Endy?" She asked over him as she rested her chin in her hands. Endymion shook his head and rolled her over, pushing her into the grass and he smirked.

"Not yet." He breathed and his lips descended upon hers and her fingers pushed their way into his hair.

-=-

Her footfalls were heavy as she stormed into the tower. She stilled suddenly and bowed her head as her leader stood before her.

"Why are you flustered?" Venus's voice was surprisingly gentle and Jupiter glanced up, grass stains littering her garment and even a small cut here and there. "You look like you won." Venus said with a small smirk to lighten the mood and Jupiter felt for the first time at a loss. It had occurred to her on the battleground that she was not fighting a fight she could actually win.

"Is there more than this?" Her voice was quiet and Venus stepped towards her, concern suddenly on her features.

"More than what?" Venus questioned, ready to reprimand swiftly if Jupiter dare ask if there was more than her duty.

"More than this fighting. Am I more than just a warrior?" Jupiter questioned quietly and Venus stilled. Waves of confusion and desire flooded to her from Jupiter and Venus felt the shockwaves crash into her.

"You are a woman." Venus responded and when Jupiter glanced up at her Venus was broken at the look.

"Am I?" She asked and the words seemed to echo miserably around them. With a bow she retreated and Venus let out a breath.

"You are more than a warrior." She whispered and than quickly turned down the hall. She had known for years Serenity was wise beyond her years but even this she hadn't seen coming. Her footfalls grew faster when suddenly they slowed. Could she even stop this? Had she not pushed them into the arms of the generals? Serenity's words slammed into her and she gulped. They were going to be heartbroken. One or two might survive it but in the end if this treaty went south they would all indeed feel the repercussions on a personal level.

"I can order them away."

Venus shook her head at the soothing voice and clenched her fingers into fists.

"What if the treaty is successful?" Venus tried, her eyes rising to stare into her lovers with a bit of hope.

"Even if it is how will personal guardians of two different worlds make a relationship work?" Kunzite breathed stepping beside her and her features fell as he touched her. She leaned away from him and shook her head.

"You have read it. You know you have. How can you not see this hopefully?" She questioned towards him and gently he caressed her cheek. It was true, he had read the prophecy and knew they both knew more to this situation than any other involved.

"Human err is more reliable than the greatest truth sometimes written on paper. We do no live in fairy tales Minet." He breathed and Venus sucked in a steadying breath, her mind immediately going to solutions as those words sunk in.

"Should we call them off? Nothing will stop the Prince and Princess, they are no longer needed." Venus said quickly and Kunzite's lips pressed together. He had already thought of that. Especially after running into Zoycite after his encounter with Mercury.

"Would it be so bad for them to keep going?" He breathed and she jerked from his arms, her eyes wide.

"They are not like us!" She cried out loud, accusingly and he let out a breath. "Did you not see Jupiter? The strongest woman I know questioning over a few touches from a man?" She hissed and Kunzite shook his head.

"He is not just a man." He responded and Venus let out a laugh. "He is her equal. Why else would they fall so quickly?" He rationalized and Venus strode toward them.

"Give the order. Call them off." She snapped and he stood his ground, feeling the turmoil she felt if her warriors were ever hurt.

"I cannot." He breathed and her eyes widened in horror at his refusal.

"Talk to your Prince. He will recant." She said confidently and Kunzite leaned toward her and she stilled.

"What is so wrong with being us?" He breathed before her and she felt her heart explode. She pushed away from him forcefully and he immediately steadied himself in fight stance before her. He saw her eyes glaze over and his breath caught in his chest. He could never bare it to see her cry.

"Because we don't have a happily ever after." She spat with a bit of defeat. Her eyes fell away from him and he watched with sadness her frame turn on her heel. He watched her go silently, her words steeling into him like a poisoned dagger.

"Touché." He breathed.

-=-

She was trying with all of her might to regain herself. Of the four of them she had always been the stable one. As stable as the monarchy she defended. She sucked in a deep breath, determined to be that way again. Over the years she had watched the others go through these seasons… seasons of question, of wonder. She had always known her role, embraced it, loved it and thought of nothing else. Her steps stilled as her fingers touched a spot he had lingered upon. Nothing else. She shut her eyes and pushed him from her thinking. She must conquer him. He was a mission and nothing more… she was a warrior and nothing more… The words echoed in her brain and she felt something in her heart die a bit. She rounded a corner and in her lack of concentration she was assaulted, hands grabbing her to shove her against a marble wall. Her eyes widened in annoyance than she held her breath as deep green eyes bore into her own.

"You are a woman to me." He breathed and Jupiter's eyes softened in confusion than his lips touched hers and everything seemed to explode. All of her questions, all of her confusion… it melted against him. He plundered her lips and she stood before him with uncertainty, no idea what the hell he was doing but enjoying the feel of it nonetheless. He swung her arms around his neck and swept her effortlessly off her feet. She blinked in a bit of horror, her eyes widening at his strength as he pushed her into a room. The door shut with a click and she tried to get out of his arms and he set her down effortlessly. She stared at the marble enclosed bathing room and looked at him a bit alarmed. "You shouldn't hide your beauty under all that dirt." He whispered tugging her into the circle in the center of the room and she huffed, her eyes narrowing.

"Than you should not have thrown it at me." She growled and he smirked, his fingers pulling at the cord that held her hair and she gulped, suddenly nervous as the locks tumbled down her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." His words were whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and her frame leaned into his. She had never been the senshi famed for beauty so when he said it, the words were overwhelming. When water droplets began to fall upon them she was surprised and blinked up at them. "You are more than an amazing mountain of strength. I believe there is a gentleness to you…" He breathed across her skin, his fingers wrapping around her as the water cascaded over their forms.

"Is there?" She questioned, her eyes uncertain, as she seemed to crumble before him.

"Let me show you." He breathed and she nodded quietly, every other thing vanishing from her mind. His lips fell upon hers gently and she responded, leaning into him. The only thought in the back of her mind being that if this was a trap and he tried to kill her… she'd get him first. Until then… this was something new.

-=-

Her frame was tense as a frown creased her foreheads. Her shoulders leaned into the marble behind her as she contemplated her next move. True, it was hard to think while her companion warriors were getting laid throughout the palace and yes she knew what the hell they were up to! She growled angrily and smashed her foot against the floor as she turned from her previous position. One man and they jump the bandwagon… Her eyes narrowed, this was ridiculous. Her father would be ashamed. Maybe she was a bit uptight. She let out a breath and tried to relax, her muscles trying to unwind as she pushed everyone from her mind.

"Hello." A voice breathed over her shoulder and she gasped, her frame spinning as her balled up digits interacted with soft flesh. She watched as the general tumbled backwards to land unceremoniously on his arse. Violet eyes narrowed and his ice blue retaliated, his glare tearing through her. "You are seriously irking my last nerve girl." He hissed up towards her and Mars let out a small laugh.

"I am so sorry." She breathed mockingly, her form slowly stepping towards him.

"You know, I do not believe you are." He growled and she stepped over him, red heels clicking the marble around him as she stepped over him.

"What gave me away?" Her breathy voice asked, disgust on her features towards him and that was his last straw. He moved swiftly undercutting her legs and she fell on top of him, landing on his legs. His frame lunged forward, nose forgotten as he wrapped his hands around her neck. Immediately her heel met his torso and he growled loudly, pushing her into the floor.

"You dare fight me again?" He snapped and she pounced, their frames rolling across the floor and he growled digging his fingers roughly into her. She flipped him, pinning him into the ground and he narrowed his eyes up at her.

"What is the matter General? Not up to the challenge?" She hissed, her frame resting on his and his eyes widened at her audacity before she suddenly set him on fire. Bitch.

Endymion rushed forward, his fingers wrapped firmly around his prize as he pushed her towards one of the north entrances. Serenity's eyes widened playfully and she smirked turning into his arms. He bent to kiss her tempting lips when something caught his gaze. Serenity turned as well, a laugh dying on her lips as the duo suddenly watched two forms roll across the floor, flames flying. Serenity's mouth opened a bit surprised and Endymion let out a breath.

"I suppose that is one way to ignite his passion." Serenity mused quietly, tilting her head as she watched the duo grunt and inflict pain on each other.

"That I suppose is their problem. At the moment you are mine so that is my sole focus." Endymion smirked, leaning towards her before he grabbed her hand, pulling her down another hall. Serenity smirked following after him. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Mars than felt Endymion tug and knew he was right… they had to solve their own issues as she had to with her own.

They rolled down a deserted hall and he slammed her into the ground and spun away from her. He was tired of putting out fires with his mind… especially the ones she kept trying to start in his pants.

"Enough!" He yelled and she slid across the floor and grunted, pain seeming to etch into her muscles. She pushed herself to her knees, her eyes glaring evilly at him. If she killed him she would start war… if she killed him she would start a… screw it. She lunged forward and he caught her, his fingers gripping onto her as he stared her down, anger in his eyes. "Why do you play with me? I know you want me." He hissed at her and he grinned at the anger that lit in her eyes at that statement.

"Do not delude yourself. You are nothing in my realm. If I could erase you from existence I would do it in an instant." She hissed evilly, her chest rising with every venomous word she shot. Her hands burned against his skin and it was one thing to get over second-degree burns but this girl needed to learn her place. "What is the matter general? Never been rejected before?" Her voice breathed over him and he growled and pushed with all his might sending them to the floor in another fight for control. He was angry. Well, beyond angry… in fact it was taking all that was in him not to snap her pretty little neck. He pushed again and she met his shove and than before he knew what he was doing his lips were upon hers roughly. He swallowed her growl and pushed her into a wall, the impact making her frame jolt. He pulled away and her eyes stared into his, anger in them and she leaned forward quickly, biting at his lips. His aggression met her own and in any other situation his nature as a gentleman would kick his own ass for being so rough with her… but she matched him, rushed rough touch for touch. He grasped at her uniform and she pulled at his tunic, her teeth bearing into his lip and he tasted his own blood. He pushed her away from him and they stared at one another, chests heaving.

"You will never win me." She snapped defiantly and he gripped onto her hair pulling her head back a bit to expose her neck before him.

"I don't have to win you… I just have to taint you." He hissed and her eyes widened a bit before his lips fell upon hers again. Mars was use to fire but when his lips bruised hers it sent a fire within her that she was un-use to. Something she was willing to step up to though. His hands slid across her body and she let out a breath as his lips trailed across her cheek than bit at her neck. He felt heat form between them and his ego didn't really register that it actually might be real heat caused by say a fire rather than heat from their bodies and what he was doing to her. He quickly yanked away from her and she shoved him, his form sliding across the room, flames erupting before them. He only caught her smirk before she rose regally and turned away, leaving him only with his burns to remember her by. He smirked putting them out as he remained where he sat. At least she was good for that… putting a smile on his face.

-==============-

Well hope that was up to everyone's standard. I'm happy to say the next chapter will be the last in the negotiation tower... woo...

Question: Would you rather read like a BUNCH of short chapters or just a few REALLY long chapters. I know that when I'm looking for a story, one with 23 chapters instantly makes me want to go away. Let me know what you think.

Marronett


	13. The End of Negotiations

Title: Conquest

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet do own this storyline and Fergal, the awesome Sun King

Note:  
Hey everyone. Here is that long chapter I promised you. This will end the negotiation tower and the next few chapters will be fun and enjoying to go through as we see development of the Peace Committee. I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear from you as a reward for this awesome long chapter! Enjoy!

-=-

Her eyes glanced up from her papers at the noise of her door being yanked open. With a glance to her advisor Lunar stood. She bowed respectfully to the Prince than exited, Serenity's cool blue eyes glancing at him curiously as he approached.

"I am noticing a pattern." She mumbled as she placed what she was working on down before her. "Why do you come to me when you are upset?" Her voice was soft and he could not detect a hint of mocking in it, only wonder.

"I will not give you a treaty. If you would kindly stop destroying my men that would be much appreciated." He responded coolly and Serenity felt a smile tug at her lips and she stood, her gown flowing beautifully around her as she made her way towards him.

"I hardly think your general is truly that flammable." She mused and he almost smirked at that but held it, his form weary with the demons he was wrestling within.

"That is besides the point Seren." He hissed and her fingers slowly intertwined with his own and he sighed. Did this woman not listen?

"You know you will give me what I want. Why do you not just do it now and let them be together?" She questioned with a raised brow and his face clearly displayed his surprise. Did she know about the prophecy? She'd never hinted at it before…

"First, Jedite is flammable and second I will not give a treaty for eight warriors when billions are involved." He snapped at her and Serenity nodded calmly and stepped away from him.

"Good point." She mused walking back to her chair to go over her other duties that he had interrupted.

"Do you not fear for them?" He asked suddenly and she glanced up slowly at him.

"Every moment. I just cannot let them interfere with my duty. They understand the game they play… do your generals?" She questioned and he let out a breath and took the seat beside her.

"I wonder." He mused honestly and Serenity leaned gently towards him, her arm resting on his shoulder as a teasing glint lit her eyes.

"Just give me the treaty and every thing will work out." She cooed beside him and Endymion couldn't stop the curl of his lips.

"And relinquish the pleasure of denying you? Never." He breathed, his eyes catching hers and a small smirk formed on her lips.

"Till later than." She responded moving away from him and he grinned a bit at her. She was more amusing by the minute. "I have work to do besides seducing you, perhaps you will let me get back to it now that you feel a bit better?" She questioned and his gaze followed her as she settled comfortably in her chair, pulling the papers back to her she had been working on.

"What are you working on?" He questioned and she flipped the paper for his probing eyes to see.

"Your constitution." She smiled and laughter rumbled through his chest. "It needs quite a bit of work." She mused and he allowed the lighter side of life she seemed to bring with her seep into him. He mustn't worry about his Generals. They knew their duty and perhaps a few shared moments of intimacy will make them stronger. He had a duty as well and as he glanced at the goddess before him he was renewed in performing it.

"Shall I stay and help you then?" He offered and her eyebrow perked.

"Judging from this my Prince I do not believe you would be effective whatsoever in helping." She commented showing forth the papers and he shook his head, quickly grabbing onto her and her laughter flitted around the room as he tried to steal the papers from her.

-=-

"You look angry." Mercury mused, her curious eyes taking in the form of the warrior who slouched before her.

"You would think I above all would not burn myself." Mars groaned as Jupiter silently bandaged a small burn on her upper arm.

"You should bring more uniforms with you if you plan on constantly singing them in lover spats." Venus mused quietly as she entered.

"I like lovers I take to possess a heart. Not an ego the size of a planet." Mars replied calmly than winced as Jupiter roughly tied off the bandage. "Why are you so quiet?" She challenged and the strong warrior stood and let out a breath.

"Just had a long tiring shower." She commented and Mercury smiled a bit. Venus slowly glanced around the room to her warriors, trying to assess the damage that had been done that day. Her uneasiness crept into them and when she glanced up, their attention was avid upon her.

"Just because there is a prophecy it does not mean it will come true." Venus began and Mercury let out a breath and a soft smile fell on her features.

"They will not affect our duty." She supplied as encouragement and Jupiter held her leader's gaze.

"I feel stronger… on the inside." She breathed putting a hand over her heart.

"It always starts out that way." Venus mumbled with a slight gulp and she straightened. "We shall be back home in three days time. Use your time well and try not to damage yourself in the process." Venus said stoically and Mars glanced quietly at Jupiter and Mercury. The silence over the room was overwhelming as the weight of those words sunk in. Slowly Mars cleared her throat.

"Does that mean I should stop using fire against him?" She questioned and the light-hearted comment drove smiles onto the other three's faces.

-=-

Three days seemed to pass in an instant. As the third day dawned, the negotiation tower was ready for the return of their King. The days had been warm for all involved on the planet, if you know what I mean.

Serenity let out a quizzative breath as she went over once more the papers before her. She and Endymion had many interesting arguments over his constitution and now that she held the real article of his doing in her hands, she was feeling slightly better of letting him live.

"How kind." A voice mumbled beside her and Serenity narrowed her eyes and glanced to her left, Endymion settled beside her as brunch was served around them in her quarters.

"Read." She commanded, not wanting to chastise him for reading her mind. He glanced amused at her before turning another page in an old document Lunar had handed him yesterday. It was a constitution Serenity had drawn up when she was fourteen after her first semester of classes in politics.

"You wrote this when you were how old?" He hissed at her with a raised eyebrow and Serenity bit into a sweet fruit, a smirk on her lips.

"I think I hear some jealousy in your voice Prince." Serenity mused flipping a page to continue reading. Endymion smirked and leaned towards her, gently kissing the exposed flesh of her neck. She smiled, glancing coyly at him than looked back to the papers.

"Hardly… just wondering if you are a normal person or a created creature for nothing more than peace." He hissed and Serenity laughed turning her head to look at him again, amusement in her eyes.

"I am unsure if I should be offended at that." She said with narrowed eyes and Endymion smirked glancing back at her documents.

"His highness said it my Princess. I would assume it was an insult." Mars replied dutifully and Endymion glanced at her with a wink. Serenity shook her head with a grin as she gently took her cup of tea off of the table.

"How true." She mused and the four warriors around the room looked at the two monarchs with amusement. They had hardly been separated in this three-day period of Fergal's absence. Though even if they tried to separate Lunar or Artemis were on their heels to bring them back together. Venus glanced at her warriors and slowly caught each of their eyes. The two monarchs had bonded immensely and not just physically. They enjoyed each other's company. In fact they had not seen Serenity so relaxed with anyone other then them in the years they had been immersed in her presence. And while Jupiter fancied the idea that their Princess had finally found her match and this would end in love Venus thought completely different. She also thought completely different of her warriors who had suddenly taken up extracurricular exercise activities with four expelled gods. At least she had hope in Mars… she and General Jedite were still constantly setting each other on fire. She stopped the smile to her lips as she remembered finding Mars yesterday soaked to the bone in the middle of a hallway. The General was getting clever. Nevertheless her opinion was lost on those matters. At least on the matter of Serenity she had sworn her warriors to silence. If Serenity suspected they thought Endymion and hers relationship was more than a conquest Serenity would bolt from the situation and perhaps ruin her only chance at happiness. If this is what that is. Venus was still not sure. A prophecy was just words on paper until proven true and she was not going to push it either way. Kunzite had a point… they were up against human error and that always was unpredictable. Suddenly Serenity sat up, removing her feet from their reclined position to once more appear like the lady she was. Endymion raised an eyebrow than soon shook his head as the doors opened regally revealing the Princess' guardian.

"Ah. Somehow I knew I would find you two together." Lunar said with a smile as she noticed the elaborate spread of food set up in the Princess' chambers, her warriors stationed around the room comfortably and Endymion in the midst of her charge's presence.

"Nothing else to do in this place. You know how bored I get." Endymion replied apologetically and Lunar shook her head with a grin.

"Your father is returning today my dear and your mother has sent over this months' marriage proposals. I am afraid I promised her that you would go over them." Lunar replied, her arms full of brown folders and Serenity glanced at her with a sigh.

"Ah, the same old song and dance." Venus mused, happy to return to something normal.

"Marriage proposals you say?" A voice said suddenly causing Serenity's eyes to widen. She watched helplessly as Endymion jumped out of his chair towards Luna and the brown folders of doom. Venus and Mars were immediately at Lunar's side taking the heavy folders from her arms.

"Those are none of your concern Endy." Serenity snapped with a laugh and Lunar let out a breath.

"Prince Endymion." She corrected softly and Serenity promptly ignored her as she stood to try and stop Endymion from the files. Mars handed a few to the young Prince and Serenity shot her fiery companion a look. Endymion smirked moving out of Serenity's way as he glanced down at the names.

"Come on Seren, you are a young lady of court are you not? We need to make sure you make the right decision in who to marry." Endymion said matter of factly as he moved back towards his chair. Lunar shook her head with a grin taking a seat opposite them, her schedule book on her lap.

"Princess Serenity." She corrected the young Prince and as she looked up at the two bickering monarchs she could see they had passed propriety long ago. They were like siblings.

"I hardly think the Prince and Princess are like siblings." Venus suddenly said out loud with a grin than her lips fell as Endymion shot her a look. Serenity turned to glance at her as well for voicing Lunar's thought when her foot caught on a rug and she tripped falling almost helplessly into Endymion's lap. He let out a breath adjusting her and the princess huffed and reached for the folders he was holding out of her range, his eyes taunting her as he chuckled.

"On the other hand." Jupiter mused tilting her head a bit to the side. Mercury walked to Venus' side and took a few folders from her, her critical eyes glancing over names and titles.

"Yes, well on that observance on my home world there relationship would be described as incestuous." She replied calmly and Endymion and Serenity stilled. Mercury looked up. "Though that might be normal on Earth." She mused glancing at Venus and Venus shook her head with a smirk.

"Ah cold one… it is not. But thank you for the vote of confidence." Endymion smirked as Serenity left his lap pushing on his stomach painfully before she retired to her previous sitting position.

"You could not win us all over Prince Endymion." Venus confessed with a bow of her head.

"So true. I really only have to win Seren over and the rest of you should fall like dominoes." He said flipping over the first folder. "Ah, Prince Alexander of Mercury." He mused and Mercury let out a horrified gasp, Serenity's form spinning almost violently to face him.

"What?" She screeched as Mercury moved towards her.

"Oh that is your brother is it not Mercury?" He mused with a bit of a frown and Mercury felt as if she was going to throw up.

"He is lying." Lunar replied calmly standing, her eyes glancing over the young Prince's shoulder. "It is Prince Alexander of Tumar." She said gently patting Endymion's shoulder.

"Ah I will miss you Lunar and yet not all at the same time." Endy replied dryly and Serenity let out a breath, relaxing as she shot a look at Mercury who was expressing the same relief. "Do not think the Inner Circle worthy of your crown Seren?"

"More I think she desires to not marry her best friends little brothers whom she herself also sees as her brothers." Venus replied taking a seat as she popped open a folder. "Seems Prince Gratious of Gregoria once more desires your hand." She mused and Endymion lifted a brow.

"Where is that?" He breathed to her and Serenity shrugged a bit.

"Think way past Andromeda." She replied and a shiver past through him.

"He offers diamonds galore at your disposal." Venus said lifting a paper to see his offer. Endymion chuckled.

"Who does not? Even though that would be some nice bread for your people." He responded dryly. "Alexander wishes to give you rockets, proof he wants to give you the entire galaxy." He offered into the air regally and Serenity grinned shaking her head.

"I think she already has the galaxy." Jupiter mused with a quiet laugh.

"This guy is not in his head. Boring." Endymion smirked slamming the folder shut and throwing it at Mercury who caught it deftly.

"Prince Horatio of Malastare?" Venus asked flipping the folder open revealing a portrait of a short stout man in a deep red uniform.

"What a princely racket." Endymion hissed tossing another folder across the room, Jupiter catching it with a shake of her head.

"He has some big seal upon his jacket." Venus commented tossing the folder to Serenity. Serenity caught it and let out a laugh as she caught the giant gold square on the top right corner of the gaudy jacket. She closed it with a small shake of her head.

"He is in control of his whole system. A system that happens to be twenty planets." Lunar said gently taking the folder out of her hand.

"Marry him, your mother might condone you." Mercury mused and Endymion huffed.

"Marry him, your father will disown you." He snapped and Serenity let out a giggle as she stood. Gently she removed the folders from Endymion's lap and he frowned up at her for intruding.

"Well, now that you have shot down all my suitors can we continue with our discussion on how you are going to give my people a guarantee of peace for as long as I live?" She said moving past him and Endymion raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you not immortal?" He questioned and Serenity glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Technicality." She mumbled and Endymion smirked, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"A valiant attempt but Serenity as I have told you before. No." He said rising. He nodded respectfully to the warriors present and they bowed their head in response. He walked to the Princess and she raised an eyebrow at him. Quietly she leaned towards him and he smirked waiting for her lips to press against his. He leaned a bit forward to receive her.

"Have a good day Prince Endymion." She mumbled straightening suddenly as her hand clasped the door and pulled it open, motioning for him to leave.

"Always Princess Serenity." He grinned walking past her and she smirked turning to her warriors who met her with mixed reactions. Jupiter and Mars were giggling as Mercury let out a breath. Venus just looked at her as her princess shut the door, Lunar doing the same and Serenity felt something in the pit of her stomach at their looks. If she could read 'I told you so' in a look those were the looks and it made her uneasy. She had the Prince exactly where she wanted him… in the palm of her hand and if they were fooled by her elaborate act as well than the more triumph to her.

"I think I have made a decision." Serenity mused walking back towards them as Lunar settled into a chair, tossing all of the marriage proposals into a receptacle beside her.

"Going to marry my brother?" Mercury propositioned and Serenity almost gagged than let out a breath.

"No. Thank you though. I would rather not marry my little brother." She said a bit uneasily and Jupiter giggled. "No, I am going to make Endymion a member of my Peace Committee." Serenity said settling back into her chair.

"Your what my Princess?" Lunar questioned and Serenity grinned pouring more tea for herself.

"It is a group of diplomats. I just conceived it. I think Endymion might perhaps one day be worthy enough of his crown. For certain he would surpass his father yet I need him to build contacts in our galaxy. If I make him an official diplomat with my name attached to him the rest of the planets would embrace him at least long enough for him to win them. Thus when he does ascend to the throne he will be put a small step away from the Alliance." Serenity said and Luna let that idea walk around in her mind for a moment.

"Most of our planets hate Earth." Mercury mumbled and Serenity nodded placing her tea down.

"Exactly. If we can get Endymion to win them over they will be more receptive to allowing Earth entrance into our Alliance. He is nothing like his father and if the Queens and Kings of the galaxy see that they may even play a central role in overthrowing Duucan if that day ever comes." Serenity said and Lunar nodded a bit.

"That won't be necessary. His people will kill him." Venus stated firmly and Serenity blinked at Venus's confidence.

"How are you certain?" She questioned and Venus shrugged.

"Written in the stars my dear cousin." She responded and Lunar stood.

"That idea might work. They will at least open their doors to him if you have given him your seal of approval." Lunar said a bit hopefully and Jupiter blinked.

"What exactly will be your seal of approval?" She questioned and Serenity balked a bit. That was a good question. She smirked. She really had not thought that far into it.

"Why do you not just marry him? Than the galaxy will trust him completely." Mars replied and Serenity gasped a bit horrified. Venus rolled her eyes and Lunar let out a breath. Idiot.

"Yes, but for me to marry him I would have to trust him completely and that is not even thinkable but I think by far we have talked about me and marriage a bit too much today. For the record I will not be engaging in any matrimonial bliss or horror of any kind anytime soon." Serenity snapped and Lunar glanced at Mars with a penetrating glare.

"What?" Mars hissed than rolled her eyes walking away from the glare. Mercury let out a breath than tilted her head to the side picking up a folder Serenity had disregarded on the table.

"What about a seal." She mused showing the portrait of Prince Horatio. "Like a medal he could wear when he travels to our respective planets. If you inform our parents of your intentions that you have confidence in them they are likely to give him a chance." Mercury mused and Serenity smiled turning to her friend and warrior. She walked towards her and kissed her cheek happily wrapping her arms around her.

"You truly are a genius." Serenity mused and Mercury smirked.

"I know." She responded as Serenity glanced at Lunar for her thoughts.

"I am sure we could draw something up. Would the Prince agree to this plan of him being your little puppet though?" She inquired and Serenity smirked walking towards her chambers to get ready for the last round of negotiations.

"Leave that to me."

"We always do." Venus whispered glancing at Lunar and the guardian smiled a bit at her.

-=-

After etching out Serenity's medal design the task was given to Mars to complete it. She shuffled through the designs as she made her way quickly down the hall. She would have to have it completed before the Prince left. That is if Serenity could convince him to wear it… A small smile lit her lips. She believed whole-heartedly in her Princess and if she wanted someone to do something they would. How could they say no to her?

Her stride was suddenly stopped as her form was yanked by magic through an open door. The door slammed shut trapping her in darkness and Mars's eyes widened, alarm passing through her and she dropped her documents, fire quickly jumping to her fingers.

"I think we have passed the time of fire." A voice breathed beside her and Mars opened her mouth to respond when suddenly her lips were captured and the fire died on her fingertips to race through her system. Hands and arms messily wrapped around one another as desire pooled within the two occupants. She moved forward and shoved him into the closet's other wall and his hands roamed her stomach and back, sending fire across her skin. This was the first time they had made out before they kicked the crap out of one another. In fact this was the first time he was being gentle… Alarm hit her and she pulled back to have his hands cup her cheeks and pull her slowly back, his lips teasing her own sweetly making her almost melt into his embrace. Was this Jedite? Perhaps this was Zoicite thinking she was Mercury… ew…

"Stop." She breathed pulling back but he moved forward pushing her gently against the opposite wall. Small shots of light flooded through the door and she caught his face clearly and was relieved it was at least the right general.

"What if I told you I did not know if I could?" The voice whispered before her, his hands still caressing her, his face leaning towards her own and confusion flitted across her features.

"Could what?" She questioned, his touch affecting her more than she wished.

"Stop." He mumbled, his gaze not meeting hers and her eyes widened. "I am tired of fighting you… technically I am tired of being set on fire." He hissed and she couldn't help the small smile that lit her features. "Fighting with you I like." His voice was suddenly intoxicating and she moaned a bit as his fingers traveled into her hair, gripping onto it. "You are intoxicating Mars…" He whispered across her neck and she closed her eyes slowly, letting the sensations hit her. His lips were on hers again and when she felt him start to fiddle with her uniform she didn't want to stop him. In fact she didn't, she surprisingly gave in and he took her, muffling her screams with his hard kiss until finally they were both spent, leaning on each other for support as they clung. His lips slowly tasted her own and she tried to regain her breathing, the euphoria slowly wearing off from the greatest high she had ever discovered. "I think I love you…" The words were soft and surprisingly tender coming from her opponent and when they hit the air her eyes immediately opened. She slowly moved to get away from him but he pinned her against the wall once more. "No, I am not crazy and I am not lying… Reilie…" He whispered a bit brokenly and that was the last straw. She pushed away from him and he fell back a bit defeated. She had changed him, altered him and having her just now… he felt his world shaking and on the border of collapse if he couldn't have her. Her spirit was intoxicating, her fight overwhelming… he wanted her and the desire didn't die with having her, it grew to a monster he didn't know he could kill. He loved her.  
"Do not ever call me that." Her heated voice met him and he watched silently as she straightened herself, picked back up her papers and left without another word. He let out a breath. He knew it wouldn't be easy… knew she was nothing like Jupiter or Mercury who had fallen at his brothers' feet. He wouldn't like her if she was… she was worth the fight.

-=-

He stepped off of the transport slowly; a bit sad his little vacation was over. Sadder he could not bring his wife back with him but still smiling for the last day or so he spent completely in her presence.

"Your highness." Artemis bowed and King Fergal let out a breath as they entered into the Negotiation Tower, hopefully heading for the last round of negotiations. This was getting tedious.

"Anything good happen while I was away?" Fergal asked pointedly, amusement in his features and Artemis bowed his head with a small smirk.

"Oh much." A gentle voice said before him and his eyes took in the precious form of his only child and a smile lit his features.

"No doubt." Fergal responded before he opened his arms and she walked lovingly into them.

"Father… I have a brilliant idea." Serenity began, her eyes alight with imagination and he grinned gently down at her.

-=-

Slowly Endymion tapped his fingers along the marble surface of the table before him. He leaned a bit back in his chair as his eyes took in the beautiful woman before her. He wasn't distracted by her appearance but was more concerned about the words coming out of her mouth.

"You want me to be a what?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised and when he saw her luscious lips curl up brilliantly he somehow knew this was not going to go a way he would enjoy.

"A member of my Peace Committee." Serenity responded with a bit of amusement and Endymion turned his gaze to watch the amused face of Fergal as he stared at his daughter.

"You are joking. You do not even have a peace committee." He mumbled back and she nodded approaching them.

"Too true yet I am forming one. Let us face reality Prince. You cannot run a planet if one piece of it is not aligned with you am I wrong?" She rationalized and Fergal sat up a bit as he watched their conversation suddenly take a turn into banter. How close had they gotten in the last three days? With a quick glance to his advisor Artemis only pressed his lips together. With a breath Fergal relaxed, his eyes trained on the two young monarchs. If this Prince hurt his daughter… he didn't care how many wars he would start with killing him.

"I could. It would be a bit difficult but doable." Endymion replied tightly and Serenity's lips curled upwards.

"Thus you understand our predicament. One day Endy you will take the throne and when that day comes I need you to be on board with this treaty." Serenity explained and a smirk immediately came to the young Prince's lips.

"I believe I already told you my stance on this treaty. I agree whole-heartedly to disarmament and we wish to retain our neutral status among the galaxy. The Moon we hope will never be our enemy." Endymion calmly explained and Serenity's smile didn't waver an inch.

"I want the rest of the galaxy to never be your enemy. Creating this Peace Committee is to bring you to their attention. If you seriously want to maintain that neutrality ruse than I am afraid you will have to start rebuilding bridges your father has burned to the ground. The entire galaxy hates your father and sees Earth as a spoiled brat at the family reunion. Perhaps you can change that." She challenged, one perfectly shaped eyebrow rising challengingly at him.

"It seems my daughter has come up with a very interesting proposition." Fergal began, his gaze falling to the young Prince and Endymion's gaze never left Serenity's, annoyance at her written clearly across his features.

"Apparently." He commented and she winked at him.

"I even made you a medal." She smiled holding out her hand and Luna placed the small embalm in her hand.

"Of course you did." Endymion let out a breath and as he stared at the medal he actually could not dissuade her logic. He needed to build bridges with the rest of the galaxy… his planet's stance on neutrality has not made them a friendly neighbor but an annoying cousin and that needed to change.

"Lunar will put you on all the right lists and I will attempt to put you in as much good graces as I can but burn me and the punishment shall be severe." Serenity's voice was smooth and the threat was clear and it made Endymion's smile curl to one side. Fergal cleared his throat and cast a glare to his overstepping daughter.

The three fell silent as Serenity held the medal out to him. Kunzite sucked in a deep breath watching the exchange as Endymion glanced at the circular medal, his eyes a bit surprised at the smaller circle within and the outstretched bunny etched within gold jumping over it. He wondered if she had any idea what that image really meant. For a moment he faltered. True, this was a good idea and would benefit his kingdom in the long run but it would also bring him in contact with the goddess before him over and over… If he took it he somehow knew he would be sealing their fate and further confirming the prophecy. His pride wanted him to shove the medal back in her face and yell he made his own destiny but he couldn't. He couldn't pass up this golden opportunity to actually have peace with the rest of the galaxy and redeem the other worlds opinions of his home that his father had tarnished. Plus… he himself wasn't ready to let her go either. Fergal stood when Endymion took the medal out of his daughter's hand. She beamed at her father and Fergal smirked a bit. This was an interesting twist yet he was proud of his daughter… she was closer to that treaty than she thought.

"Upon this development I hereby close this session of negotiations." Fergal announced and Artemis clanged his stick upon the marble and the sound bounced around the room. Serenity curtseyed elegantly and than strode from the room. Endymion ran his thumb across the smooth medal's surface and stood, his other hand reaching to embrace Fergal's extended.

"It was a pleasure King Fergal." Endymion bowed his head and Fergal smirked pulling his hand away to stand casually with them behind his back. He tipped his head and headed to the door.

"I am sure it was." He responded evenly and Endymion's tiers rose. Indeed it was.

-=-

He pressed her form lovingly into the wall and their faces danced inches before one another. Her bright blue eyes bore into his as excitement settled in her stomach and his hands lovingly roamed her frame.

"Promise not to forget me?" He breathed across her skin, his lips kissing softly at her pale skin and Mercury smirked, her eyes closing happily as his lips trailed down her neck. She gripped to his shoulder and her soft sigh drove him mad.

"I make no promises." She replied breathily and he smirked lifting his head. Their eyes blazed into one another's' before their lips captured and he devoured her one last time for who knew how long.

-=-

His fingertips trailed along her bare back and he smirked, his soft curls falling on her shoulders.

"Did you really love me?" Her voice was soft and vulnerable and he stared at her rested head on the pillow. For a woman of impenetrable strength he had seen over the past two days an insecurity that seemed to shake him to his core.

"Would it scare you if I said yes?" He responded, his voice gentle and Litelle closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Yes." She responded honestly and his lips curled up and he enveloped her frame into his strong arms.

"Than yes, though I can honestly tell you it was not my plan." He whispered into her ear and she suddenly shifted. He lifted a bit surprised at her actions and she turned to him, her eyes suddenly alive and full of mischief.

"Than I have won you." She said triumphantly and he couldn't help himself but chuckle at her antics. "Can I keep you?" She asked, her head tilted a bit towards him and he enjoyed greatly her playfulness… he had a strong feeling she only showed this type of vulnerability towards him and it made him shiver with feelings. He reached towards her and pushed a brown curl behind her ear, moving towards her and closing the gap between them.

"If it was up to me… forever." He breathed across her lips and she lunged forward, shoving him back into the satin sheets, her lips happily attacking his as his deep chuckle echoed in her ear.

-=-

The wind blew strongly threw her dark raven locks. The sun was straight ahead of her and it was surprisingly dim for mid-day. This negotiation was nearly over and she could hardly wait to return to the palace. Her fingers gripped to the molded rail before her and she lowered her head. He had taken her… tainted her like she wished and her hate for him festered at that.

"Do you still not believe me?" His voice drifted across her shoulder and she let out a breath through her nose, her calm not disturbed.

"Forgive me but I live in reality." She responded indifferently and she felt his frame press up against her back and she tensed in his arms, her fingers releasing the rail as his arms wrapped around her torso.

"When you know… you know." He retaliated and she shoved his hands away from her and stumbled a few steps out of his grasp, spinning to stare into his surprisingly honest face that only pissed her off more.

"You know nothing. What a weakling you are to fall so quickly. I thought you'd put up a better fight." She spat angrily and he pressed his lips together, taking in the breathtaking view of her in the mid-day sun.

"I can understand your reasoning in that. Until this moment I had thought the same thing… that love was a weakness, something to be spat upon." He rationalized and Mars suddenly realized she was breathing hard. She took another step backwards. "But now that it is grabbed me… I am determined to prove it cannot be a weakness." He said taking a step towards her and her eyes narrowed in disgust at him.

"Only to salvage your pride." She hissed rushing back into her quarters and she heard his fast footsteps behind her. He grabbed onto her, his hands grabbing onto her arms and stilling her in his tracks as he held her up against him.

"No, because I like this feeling and do not ever wish it to go away." He said heatedly into her ear, his voice strained with emotion and Mars felt her eyes water a bit with anger. She spun and was ready to attack him but his hands grabbed onto her again and pulled her forcefully against him. His lips crashed upon hers and she put up a fight for a few seconds before she turned her anger into aggression against him and her hands gripped onto his head, her nails digging into his hair. He hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he quickly deposited her on her bed. He pulled away, her fingers trying to rid him of his clothes and he tried to catch his breath. His hands cupped her face and forced her vibrant violet eyes to focus on him. "I will chase you till you are mine." He said with such conviction that Mars immediately tried to throw him off. He pushed her back into the bed and than his lips claimed hers once more. She succumbed to the passion and he had her, savoring each feeling and sensation and not claiming it as a victory but hopefully one step closer to having her forever.

-=-

Endymion fell into the lounge chair in his quarters as servants busied themselves packing his things. He looked at the medal once more than tossed it on the table beside him.  
"My men are such weaklings…" Endymion groaned into his hand as his eyes closed. Only Kunzite stood before him and he had a good damn idea of where the other three were.

"I have no excuse sire. I can only apologize and take out proper punishments." Kunzite replied a bit ashamedly and Endymion uncovered his eyes to look at his head General, one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"I am a heartless man but not a monster. I think separation shall be enough punishment." He growled and Kunzite nodded his head respectfully. Endymion's chamber doors opened suddenly and slowly the Prince's eyes glanced that way and his frown remained as Serenity strode in, her face beaming at her morning success. He sneered at her as she elegantly floated towards him than fell softly into his lap.

"Tell me you loved it." She cooed at him, her fingers delicately playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"I commend you for your clever way of putting your stamp on me. Now retreat so my life can go back to normal contentness." He grumbled towards her and she giggled sweetly than pouted towards his sour mood.

"You take my victory from me. How ungentlemanly of you." She mumbled and Endymion's hands wrapped around her lithe form, the silk of her gown flowing through his fingers soothingly.

"There are many ungentlemanly things I have done to you Seren and I have not heard you complain yet. You should not start now." He breathed leaning toward to nip her ear before he placed her back on her feet, standing behind her. She stepped a bit away and stood beside his General.

"One last time my Prince. Join me in a treaty before you leave and we can put this whole conquest behind us." She cooed, her eyes sparkling at him and Endymion took in her frame. She was such a tempting woman.

"You just cannot take no for an answer." He said jovially and Serenity winked playfully before patting the General's arm and heading towards the door.

"So be it Endymion. We shall meet again." Her musical voice said over her shoulder and he turned to watch her exit.

"Yes, you have seen to that." He smirked and she turned, her hand on the door.

"Even though you are half of what a King should be… you do at least provide me with a fun alternative to keeping in shape. Till later lover." She called, her tempting lips teasing him as she exited and he let out a deep breath.

"Did you say your goodbyes Kunzite?" Endymion questioned gently turning to his lead guard.

"Great loves never say goodbye sire." Kunzite replied dutifully and Endymion nodded, his gaze turning to the closed door and than to his things, ready to get off this planet.

-=-

Princess Serenity stood with a calm serene before the large overhead monitors that were positioned before her. Her parents rested contently on their thrones before her as Serenity delivered her report.

"I have full confidence that Endymion of Earth may become with time a King worthy of our alliance." She was confirming to the Monarchy of the Alliance and the Queen of Mars smiled ruefully at her.

"How can you be so sure?" She questioned and Serenity smiled a bit.

"I have read his constitution and believe firmly that though an apple does not fall far from the tree one apple can break away from the rotten tree that bore it. The Prince hates his father more than we all do combined. Yet, even with that I can understand your hesitation, which is why I have given him a task that will hopefully reveal his character to not only us but all of you and you may decide for yourself when the time comes if his world should join with us."

"You have thought this out thoroughly." Queen Vinet of Venus smiled and Serenity tipped her head in a small bow. Queen Selenity smiled softly at her daughter's frame, the pride within her and her husband beaming towards her.

"I had a little time to think it out." She responded chastely and her Aunt smirked.

"I am sure." She retaliated and Serenity cast an amused glance at her. "Yet, explain to us this task. Our curiosity is piqued."  
"I have made him a member of my Peace Committee." Serenity began and Queen Selenity's face shifted a bit into confusion.

"Your what my love?" She questioned softly and Lunar smirked, remembering her exact same reaction.

"I think the young monarch are in need of an establishment that we can pull together for the greater good of the galaxy. We should not assume our offspring should just follow blindly in the steps of their fathers and mothers but they should begin to prepare themselves for their throne by knowing the issues you have fought so hard to maintain. Endymion may be the first member of this group yet I intend to recruit all of your children to insure the survival of our Alliance for generations to come." Serenity's passion leaked from her and the Monarchs before her were a bit assaulted by it and some strangely soothed.

"It is evident why you are to be our future Queen young Princess." King Jalel of Jupiter said solemnly with a small bow. Serenity felt that compliment hit her heart and she curtseyed in great humility before the statement.

"I ask that you let Prince Endymion join us in our celebrations so that hopefully you may first hand observe him and make your own judgment. I am confident his character will turn the view we all hold of Earthlings." Serenity continued.

"He must be quite a man." Queen Amite of Mercury mused quietly and Serenity's lips curled up on one side.

"I would perhaps not go that far but compared to his father… there is no comparison that can contain the differences." She responded and some of the Monarch nodded.

"Thank you for taking this matter into your hands Princess. We shall do as you wish and only hope this young man can change our hearts." The King of Saturn stated and Serenity nodded with a small curtsey and all of the monitors flickered off except one.

Serenity glanced up at the small form of the Queen of Mercury and she smiled sweetly.

"What have you done to my daughter Serenity? She seems to be glowing." Queen Amite mused as she glanced at the four Statuesque Senshi in the corner of the room. A bright blush found its way upon Mercury's cheeks and Serenity glanced towards her warrior and than looked with a deep smile to the Queen. She bowed her head a bit.

"I am afraid that is not of my doing." With another bow of her head she politely excused herself and Mercury lowered her gaze and Amite smirked at her daughter and then bowed her head politely to Queen Selenity and King Fergal. The Senshi followed their Princess out and once in the hall Serenity turned to Mercury and smirked.

"You are in trouble." She breathed and Mercury gulped and smirked, her pace following quickly behind her Princess. Everything was suddenly fair game.

-=-

"Peace Committee?" Selenity's voice entered the large throne room and Artemis and Lunar bowed their heads respectively.

"You should have seen his face when she proposed it." Fergal mused with a smirk as he glanced lovingly at his wife.

"I can imagine." Selenity smiled and stood silently from the silver laced throne.

"I like her idea. She makes me want to retire." Fergal grinned and Selenity cast a playful glance at her husband.

"How did her interactions with Endymion proceed?" Selenity inquired and Artemis and Lunar lifted their head.

"Surprisingly smooth." Artemis replied quickly and Lunar let out a breath.

"They become friends." Lunar supplied and Selenity narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Friends?" She said curiously and Lunar nodded, her hands clasped gently behind her.

"The Senshi even commented they acted as close as siblings. I feel she found an equal in him. He kept her highly amused." Lunar replied and Selenity cast a look at her husband who only grinned against his knuckles.

"Think she could ever love him?" Selenity asked quietly, her face going serious and Lunar gently shrugged her shoulders, unable to give her Queen an answer.

"Only time will tell my Queen." Artemis confessed and Selenity felt a small shiver go down her spine. Warm arms wrapped tightly around her and Selenity let out a deep breath.

"We can only hope for the best my love." He whispered into her ear and she nodded slowly knowing truly only time would tell what would happen.

-=-


	14. The Day the Sun Imploded

His father had been more than a little displeased. In fact he was still ranting about how his only son had been tricked a month ago at the negotiation tower. He had been bewitched. Endymion looked quietly out towards his gardens and huffed at that thought. Serenity would have loved to have him under her spell but the girl had not had her way. He turned away from the surprisingly bright spring day and walked back towards his desk where over twenty court invitations lay.

Serenity had kept her promise and within a week invitations were flooding his room. Lunar had the kindness to circle the ones that she felt he needed to attend, which thankfully knocked off ten or so. She also was sweet enough to inform him, which ones the Princess would attend as well. They may not have spoken in a month but he was far from giving up on his conquest. He smirked picking up an invitation from Saturn. He never gave up on his conquest.

The doors to his private study opened and hurried footsteps made Endymion's eyes rise curiously.

"Sire," Zoicite began, Jedite on his heels.

"What is it?" He questioned, Kunzite bringing up the rear with Nephlite.

"We discovered why it has been warmer than usual your highness," Nephlite said closing the doors behind him.

"The sun is about to implode," Zoicite said, his face drawn with seriousness as he held the report towards his prince. Endymion's eyes widened.

"What? That's impossible," he snapped ripping the documents from his general's hands.

"They have less than twenty-four hours before the entire planet explodes. Their core-reactor has finally backfired upon them," Zoicite confirmed anxiously and Endymion shook his head with a slow gulp.

"Billions live on the Sun… if it implodes," he began and Kunzite nodded.

"The Moon has been in a flurry since yesterday when they discovered the problem. People are being transported and shuttled off as we speak sire but there may not be enough room for all of those people on neighboring planets," Kunzite filled in and Nephlite nodded walking forward.

"Only our planet can support life through its entire sphere. The other eight can support life only in certain areas. This will cause great tension," he predicted and Endymion glanced over the report, his eyes digging into the statistics.

"It is going to become a giant ball of flames sire," Jedite breathed sadly and Endymion glanced down at his desk. Slowly he moved aside an invitation and stared at a land layout of his kingdom.

"Our prayers go with them," Kunzite breathed bowing his head a bit sadly. Endymion dropped the report on his desk and slid open a drawer quickly. Grabbing a small round medal from inside he stalked towards the doors.

"Sire?" Jedite questioned and Endymion turned, already securing the medal to his shoulder that Serenity had given him.

"We have land. We are leaving," he spat and snapped his fingers, Zoicite immediately at his side as they vanished from the room. Kunzite smirked following after, Jedite at his side.

"He is a great leader," Jedite whispered a bit in awe and Kunzite grinned with a small nod.

Tranquil was the farthest descriptive from the chaos that churned upon the moon.

"How many more are left?" Serenity's firm voice filled the room. Her warriors had set up a command center, Mercury at its hub as they contacted other worlds looking for space for the refugees. Her father had long since left to evacuate his home world and with a fearful look to her right Serenity caught her mother's deep blue eyes as she discussed land options with Pluto. Serenity moved towards her mother and bit her lip, her stomach was in knots and it took majority of her strength not to snap.

"They cannot live there," she breathed to her mother's shoulder and Queen Selenity nodded sadly yet there were no other options presenting itself. They had filled the other planets to their capacity. "They will die in that environment," Serenity whispered and than she bit her lip and turned away.

"Your highness… We cannot take any more upon Mars. I am so sorry," Mars breathed standing before her and Serenity nodded tightly. Mars was the only other location that was semi-close to being ideal for the hot natured Sun inhabitants. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. She stared at the numerous view screens before her of statistics and live footage from her world. It was dying…

"The Prince of Earth," A voice announced and heads snapped towards the door. He walked in swiftly, waving away protocol and headed straight for the woman staring at the screens.

"I do not believe you received an invitation to this Prince," Serenity whispered heatedly, her eyes never leaving the screens as she tried to figure out where the remainder of her people would find a chance to live.

"I do not mean to disturb you," he said gently, his hand touching her arm and she pulled away from him.

"Condolences are after my planet blows up… not during," she breathed, her sharp blue gaze meeting his and he pressed his lips together. She turned from him and walked towards Mercury.

"I need to know what is happening," Serenity said strongly towards the aquatic Princess and Mercury let out a breath.

"We have less than a few hours… it's sped up. There is no where else we can send them without them dying from hypothermia," Mercury breathed, hating the words as they left her lips. Ultimate despair crossed Serenity's face. Lunar and Artemis rushed into the room, their Queen turning to them immediately as they held a new report from the surface submitted by her husband.

"I can take a billion," A strong voice said into the air and Mercury's eyes rose, the others in the room stilling as they turned to the Prince of Earth. Serenity shook her head.

"This is not your battle," she breathed, avoiding his glance and Endymion stepped towards her.

"I have the land and they will prosper in my climate," he said strongly and Queen Selenity's eyes widened as silence fell across the room, waiting for Serenity's answer. Serenity's eyes closed and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"They are aliens on your planet. Your people will hunt them. I will not rescue them just to send them to a life of fear," she spat at him, her eyes finally opening to meet his. When they did she blinked at the understanding that was displayed on his features.

"I will protect them. You have my word," he breathed than pointed to a viewscreen. Zoicite jumped upon the terminal next to Mercury and quickly pulled up land schematics. "This whole continent is uninhabited. They can have the entire section… their own land… their own people. All they must do is just tone down their magic to not draw attention. It is theirs," he said strongly and Lunar couldn't stop herself from gasping at the Prince's generosity.

Suddenly a large beeping echoed the room.

"Your highness!" Mercury cried alarmed as the sun appeared on the viewscreen, its flames bigger than any they had ever seen.

"You promise me you will never let your people kill them?" Serenity said suddenly approaching him, her gaze strong and he nodded.

"I will even put it in writing," he breathed and she let out a breath.

"Send them. Get them out of there," Serenity breathed spinning away from him and rushing out the door. Mercury and Zoicite worked frantically opening portals as groups of Sun inhabitants were sectioned off and sent down to Earth.

Venus cursed and stood stalking towards the door. Endymion followed after her.

"Venus!" A voice cried from within. The Princess of Venus turned to the tall man before her and grabbed his shoulder.

"She is rushing to the Sun. Stop her and I will close all portals leaving from this planet," Venus said quickly and Endymion raised an eyebrow and than he took off running down the hall. Stupid Princess.

He rounded the corner and saw her rushing down the corridor.

"Seren!" He yelled and than took off after her. He broke the distance and dove forward sending both of their frames sliding across the marble.

"Let me go," she spat pushing at his fingers and he shook his head bringing her to a sitting position.

"You cannot go there. We are getting the people off. You must stay here," he spat and she shook her head, he could see her emotions were beginning to take hold of her. He heard nothing but chaos and worry from her thoughts as well as the determination to save her people. "You have saved them," he breathed and she shook her head, trying to free herself form him and get to her feet.

"No. I must go to them. You do not understand," she breathed and he jumped to his feet and wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him.

"Serenity," he said and she shook her head and tried to get free of him.

"I must get to them!" She yelled and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her to him and he felt her body shake with unshed sobs. "They are dying. They are being sent to other worlds… their home is dying…" She wept, tears refusing to fall and he nodded into her hair.

"You have done everything you can," he breathed into her ear and she shook her head violently, trying to get away from him.

"No, there is always more I could do," she hissed when suddenly they heard a loud siren echo through the halls. "No!" She screamed once more and turned, trying to push out of his arms but his grip would not cease. Pairs of hurried feet filled the hallways.

"Prince Endymion!" It was Artemis. He was yelling. "The Sun is about to implode you must protect Earth!" His voice was faint but Endymion heard it nevertheless. Quickly he dragged the Princess into the nearest open room and towards the giant windows that the Earth and the Sun both displayed in. Serenity was sobbing in his arms by now, clutching to him.

"I am too far away from my planet. I cannot protect it from the aftershock…" Endymion said, panic lacing his voice and Serenity looked up at him and than out of the window.

"Send your power," she said suddenly, her sobs stopping yet the tears still coming.

"What? Did you not just hear me?" He said angrily to her and she grabbed onto his head.

"Send your power!" She yelled at him and he closed his eyes and obeyed.

It happened in a moment. There was silence and than a rumbling that came from nowhere and shook him to his very core. A bright light flashed across the sky and he ducked Serenity's head down, his own covering hers as the light turned to heat. After a few seconds all of it was gone and darkness fell upon them.

"Serenity!" A voice screamed into the room after a few moments. He lifted his head and blinked when he felt a limp form in his arms. He looked at the beauty before him and she was unconscious.

"Seren…" He breathed, laying her on the ground and gently touching her cheek. Queen Selenity was next to her in a second and the room was quickly filling.

"Sire!" Zoicite cried happily into the room. "You did it," he said, his face beaming and Endymion looked at him like he had gone mad. What the hell had he done? He looked out of the window and gulped at the roaring sun that was surging before him and than his world… it looked like nothing had happened.

"Your highness… you protected your world and Mercury. She projected your power to cover our three planets," Artemis said putting a hand on the young Prince's shoulder.  
"I am sure that was not in our negotiation packet," Endymion mumbled when suddenly arms wrapped tightly around him. He blinked and pulled the young girl back, tears streaming down her normally reserved face.

"We cannot thank you enough your majesty. Our planet would have taken the brunt of the implosion being closest to the Sun but… but your powers… thank you," she breathed rising and bowing deeply before him. "My Prince, if ever you need anything I am at your service," she whispered and Endymion gulped a bit knowing what an honor it was to have those words from a Senshi to someone other than the monarch of the moon. He nodded quietly and she stood back up than bowed once more and turned to leave. Everyone in the room was beaming at him and he glanced down at the unconscious Princess before him cradled in her mother's arms. She had saved them… he had felt her power go through him. He still tingled from it. He touched his chest and than with Artemis's help stood.

"You need rest. Come we shall tell your King of your great service today," Artemis beamed at him and Endymion narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps just the rest… leave the King out of this," he breathed and looked back once more to Serenity.

"A wise choice sire," Artemis nodded, Lunar taking Endymion from her.

"Will she be all right?" Endymion asked and Lunar nodded warmly.

"She is stronger than we all give her credit for," she whispered and Endymion nodded and was led away.

The Sun had imploded at past noon Lunarian time. Not one inhabitant was lost in the devastation. They had all successfully been re-located and given new home worlds. Fergal returned from his planet shocked, saddened and at a loss. His world had died and nothing they could have done could have prevented it. How was one to deal when their home, their world was wiped from existence?

She paced quietly in her quarters. It had taken her three days to wake. She gulped staring out of her floor to ceiling windows and she felt like a chunk of her heart was missing as she stared at the raging flames of what was left of the Sun before her.

"It is good to see you finally up," a voice disturbed her staring and she looked to the floor and felt a sad smile overtake her.

"I heard you have had your fair share of rest as well," she replied quietly and Endymion slowly journeyed into the room.

"Someone tired to shoot a comet of power through me," he mumbled and Serenity turned to him, her frame still weak and she smiled sadly at him.

"My deepest apologies," she whispered and he shook his head.

"Never apologize to me for saving lives Seren," he breathed and her eyes welled silently with tears.

"I have lost half of me," she breathed suddenly putting a hand to her chest and Endymion pressed his lips together and took her into his arms, her eyes leaking upon his shoulder as he held her securely, giving her the only comfort he knew how to give in such a situation. "My people… scattered across the universe… vagabonds… loners… without a home," she breathed into his shoulder and he gently pulled her face back, his hand softly caressing her cheek.

"They have a home with me," he whispered and she closed her eyes miserably, the sadness at that hitting him like a knife.

"I cannot even see them," she whispered through her tears and he pulled her once more into his arms.

"You could marry me Seren and then they could be yours," he breathed and she pushed away from him, a small laugh leaving her lips. She gently wiped at her tears and took a step away from him.

"They were mine to begin with. You bargain with chips you gained in chaos," she breathed and he smiled at her.

"You can always visit them. They are your people," he breathed to her and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I am an alien with magical powers… tell me how that will work in visiting your prejudice world?" She questioned, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raising at him. He winced a bit. He deserved that. His world was prejudice… compliments of his father. He glanced down when suddenly an idea came to him. She watched as the wheels turned in his head and a frown immediately creased her forehead. He stepped towards her and gently pulled back the fabric of her gown revealing the back of her shoulder. She shot him an annoyed look and he smirked.

"I can give you the mark of my seal… recognized by all Earthlings that gives you pass to go where you please upon my world," he said quietly to her and her eyes widened a bit. "It is my seal. You like your people will be under my protection… no one, not even my father would dare touch you," he said sturdily and she took a step away from him.

"Can this be given to my people?" She breathed and he shook his head with a smile.

"Your people are already earthlings. They need nothing else," he responded calmly and Serenity spun, her skirts flying as her eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you do this? Why did you give us your land? We are not in a treaty with you," she said suddenly, the millions of questions plaguing her at his generosity now coming to the surface.  
"I only did what I hoped you would do for me in the same situation," His voice vibrated with sincerity and she was a bit struck by it. Immediately she wiped her thoughts from her mind and he smiled as the comfort of their usual banter and relationship fell upon them. "Would you have done the same?" He questioned of her, tilting his head to the side and she stepped towards him, her head bobbing uncharacteristically.

"Yes," she whispered and he half-smiled.

"Do you want my seal Princess?" He asked, his eyebrow piqued and he watched her face shift from awe at his actions to the features he had come to greatly enjoy upon her. Her smirk lifted as she turned slightly away from him.

"I do not think I want anything from you willingly Prince," she whispered with a tease and he smirked closing the gap between them.

"I can see the excitement all over you. Just put yourself out of your misery so I can go home," he breathed across her neck and she grinned with a shake of her head. He moved her hair gently away from her side and pulled her dress away from her right shoulder slowly. "This is going to hurt," he said quietly and his warm hand slid across her upper back and she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"This is just retribution for my medal isn't it?" She challenged and he grinned, heat suddenly searing her skin and she mumbled a bit uncomfortably. After another few seconds he pulled away, the flesh still searing from his touch and she gulped, pushing the pain away.

"Most definitely," he mumbled and blew softly across her skin and her knees almost buckled. She grabbed onto his arm for support and her eyes widened looking at him with great suspicion.

"What did you do?" She demanded and he smirked gently skimming his fingers across the three-inch scar and shocks traveled down her spine.

"It is my seal Serenity," he breathed against her skin and she jerked away form him, a smirk on her features. "I can remove it at any time but it will get you onto my planet," he smiled and she glanced over her shoulder into a mirror, the skin had already healed and it looked like a raised birthmark except it was the symbol of the Earth, an E scripted through it. "But I think you will want to keep it… I mean it is proof that I own you after all," he said with a tip of his head and her eyes widened playfully at him. Stubbornly she picked up a pillow and hurled it at him. He smirked deflecting it as he walked towards the door.

"Do keep deluding yourself my Prince," she spat amused at him and he turned to her and bowed than was gone. She turned once more to the mirror and tried to touch the small mark. When he touched it, it had sent shivers of pleasure through her system. She turned to the door and smirked. That bastard.

Her eyes stared forlornly into the sky at the raging sun.

"It seems I need to find more things for you to do young cousin," a voice said beside her as she approached. She sat quietly beside the Princess and Serenity let out a breath.

"Perhaps. Yet, no matter how busy you keep me… sometimes I still will have to be saddened for my people's loss," Serenity breathed sadly and Minet nodded with understanding.

"I know," she comforted.

"I have a question," a new voice said behind them and both turned to encounter inquisitive light blue eyes. "What is this birthmark that has suddenly appeared on your skin?" Amille questioned with a raised eyebrow and Serenity let out a groan.

"Endymion marked me so I could visit my people… barbarian," she spat and Amille let out a little giggle running her finger over the skin. Serenity held her breath but felt nothing when she touched it… that little demon and his stupid magic touch.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Minet questioned holding out her hand and Serenity's eyes widened happily. "I mean, he did give you a seal… it would be a shame not to use it," she mumbled and Amille nodded.

"It would," she confirmed and Serenity grinned at her two companions.


	15. A Martian Coming Out Party

Her eyes critically took in the image in the mirror. Long straight raven locks, a thin pale face and than the crimson gown that still had pins in it. She gulped a bit staring at the ceremonial robes that adorned her frame.

"You act as if it is your coming out party dear friend," A soft voice said into her ear and Reilie immediately relaxed, her shoulders slumping causing the seamstress to poke at her leg to make her stand straight once more.

"Do any of your siblings hate you as much as mine does?" The Martian Princess asked into the air and Serenity glanced at her four warriors who looked sympathetically onto their fiery counterpart.

"Mine detest my very existence," Serenity said with a soft sigh and Reilie huffed shooting a playful glance at her Princess.

"It is only a two day ceremony and we shall be by your side at all times," Minet smiled approaching her. She adjusted the robes a bit and the seamstress smirked up at her.

"Promise?" Reilie questioned and Minet and Serenity smiled adoringly at her.

"Always," they responded at the same time and Reilie let out a breath, a hand going to her stomach as if to ease it. Perhaps this meeting Marlina would have forgotten past grievances… this could be a new start for them. Reilie nodded to herself silently and felt courage well within her. They were sisters after all.

He eyed his valet with patience as he finished with his things. Why he was taking time out to attend silly girlish parties…

"You are creating peace for our planet throughout the galaxy sire," Kunzite broke into his thoughts and Endymion let out a breath. "Besides, it wouldn't be a bad idea to become friends with the planet of war," his head general said thoughtfully and Endymion pressed his lips together. That was a good point…

"Sire," Zoycite entered the room quickly, his eyes staring at some papers in his arms. "Did you know the Princess has visited the Sun Inhabitants three times in the last month?" he questioned and Endymion's eyes widened.

"She's what?" He snapped pulling the papers from his Generals' fingers. Zoycite patiently pointed out the magical annomilies and Endymion let out a small curse.

"Must that woman push every button…" He hissed and Kunzite raised an eyebrow at them.

"How did we not know when she landed on the planet?" He questioned and Endymion let out a steadying breath. He knew.

"Apparently… she has some magical seal," Zoycite filled in and Kunzite turned his gaze to the young Prince expectantly.

"That is not what that seal was intended for," Kunzite breathed calmly and Endymion let out a breath.

"She was in a state… I had to give her some reassurance she could see her people and that they were fine," Endymion defended and Kunzite glanced towards Zoycite.

"Indeed sire, they are doing quite well. I prepared these papers for you to take to her of their progress," he mumbled than stilled. "Though do you still need them?" He questioned and Endymion snatched the papers out of his hand and headed out the door. Kunzite smirked and Zoycite bowed his head with a small smile. That Princess was tricky…

The transport room lit up as five figures materialized within the deep maroon room. Bright colors began to mingle with the white lights until only five cloaked figures remained.

"Serenity darling!" A voice cried, high heels clicking nosily on the floor. With a deep breath Serenity slowly raised her head, her white hood resting perfectly on her head.

"Marlina," Serenity cooed sweetly and the sixteen year old jumped on her heels with excitement as she reached for the Princess' hands. Serenity curtsied and Marlina echoed it beautifully.

"Is it not exciting?" Marlina cooed, grasping Serenity's hand and tucking it into the crook of her own arm. She dragged the Luniarian from the room leaving the remaining four in their positions. The Red cloaked figure moved first and bowed deeply before the King and Queen waiting patiently before them.

"Reilie darling," Queen Martia whispered lovingly as she stepped forward, pushing back her daughter's large hood and revealing her beautiful face before them.

"How proud we are of you my darling," The King cooed pulling her into his embrace and Reilie let out a deep breath, bathing in their love.

"Oh yes, Rei dear. Nice to see you," Marlina said suddenly, her identical eyes to Reilie meeting her own and than turning away quickly.

"So much for growing up," Jupiter breathed walking past Reilie and the Martian Warrior smirked, suppressing a laugh.

Endymion glanced calmly at his companion than raised an eyebrow with wonder.

"He is nervous," Kunzite explained nonchalantly and Endymion glanced from Jedite's stone frame to his right hand Kunzite.

"Are you kidding me?" Endymion snapped and Kunzite smirked a bit to himself as they waited for their escort to deliver them to the grand Martian Ballroom of Mars.

"Love manifests in many different forms your majesty," Kunzite mused.

"I have no idea what he is speaking of," Jedite said stoically and Endymion growled.

"Goodness man get a hold of yourself," Endymion hissed when the sound of heels brought all their attention forward.

"Late Endymion… I must say I am surprised. You seem the punctual type," her voice was like honey over them and Endymion's lips curled up a bit. She was a true vision and he had no problem letting that compliment float among them. She had the decency to blush a bit at his compliment and his smirk only grew.

"I am afraid General Jedite made us late my lady. Please forgive us," The two generals bowed and Serenity's bright blue eyes roamed from Endymion to the tall blonde beside him.

"Ah yes… General Jedite," she seemed to coo than held out her hand. "Let's have a word," she breathed and Jedite hesitantly took her hand and stepped ahead of his Prince and Kunzite.

Endymion watched them silently as they walked slowly down the corridor. Serenity's pert pink lips were whispering advice to the rigid General no doubt. He could hear the bustling noise of a party already in full swing. He had never been to a girl's 'coming out' party but Zoycite had educated him fully on the Martian concept. It was basically a very extravagant sixteenth birthday party yet according to Martian custom Princess Marlina was now a woman and at any moment ready to take the throne or apparently start a war… whichever came first.

Serenity stilled before them and Jedite bowed respectfully to her. She turned her gaze than to Endymion and she smiled. With a deep breath she stepped towards him and gently brushed off his royal tunic than pushed a roguish bang from his forehead.

"Just be yourself and they will be eating out of the palm of your hand," she breathed. "This is a big moment… I do not think an Earthling has been at a galactic event in centuries. Make me proud Endy," she finished as she gently ran a finger over her seal upon his shoulder.

"It's really kind of cute how you think everything is about you…" He grinned down at her and she smiled with great amusement.

"Go get them," she winked than walked away to another doorway. A man waited patiently at the door for them to be ready before he gave their entrance. Endymion sucked in a deep breath.

*Just keep breathing young Prince…* Her voice cooed in his head and he smirked.

He gulped his wine a bit too eagerly. He couldn't help it. He was afraid his tongue was going to fall out. He hadn't spoken to so many people in such a short amount of time… It was an odd mixture as well. Majority was thanking him for his role in helping the Sun. He quickly and kindly tried to set the record straight he had no such role except for Serenity shooting a comet through him… Others were curious about him as a human. He imagined they were quite astonished he didn't have more legs or heads… and the other third were more curious about his personality and beliefs. Those were the tricky ones to get rid of.

"You are doing fantastic," A voice cooed at his shoulder and Endymion finished off his drink.

"I do not need your patronizing. Shoo. I only have a little bit of my vocal cords left and cannot waste it on you," he grumbled and Serenity smiled warmly at him.

"Guess that means no screaming later," she mumbled and he cast a sideways glance at her as his lips curled up.

"Tell me about this Martian rivalry," he asked grabbing another glass to try and sooth his poor throat. "I have had a few brief chats with Marlina and she seems to not share the majority of the planets' high view of Mars,"  
"I do not have siblings so it is hard for me to relate I am afraid but I think it is just sibling rivalry? From what I understand Mars did not do anything necessarily to start it except… be her perfect self," Serenity mused and Endymion huffed.

"She cannot be that perfect. She slept with Jedite afterall," he mused and Serenity almost choked on a laugh.

"Decorum please," Lunar snapped at them and the two young monarch glanced at her than took a few steps away from her and one closer to each other.

"You know that is why we do not have siblings," Endymion mused and Serenity grinned.

"Because we are too perfect they would have killed us in our sleep?" She offered and he nodded taking a sip of his wine.

"Exactly. I am even having a hard time standing next to you because you are so perfect. It is really an annoyance Seren," he grumbled and she raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"I find you kind of attractive… does that mar some of my perfection?" She smiled and he smirked turning to her.

"You would have been perfect if my physique drove you wild. There must be something wrong with you if you only think I am kind of attractive…" He hissed and she let out a laugh.

Her laughter was cut short as the band stilled and Marlina made her way to the center of the ballroom. A young man followed behind her and the room stilled.

"The Martian Tango," A loud voice announced and Marlina bowed gracefully before the room.

"What an honor to perform this traditional dance before my family, my friends and my people. As heir to the throne it is my great pleasure to uphold the traditions, the honor and the strength of my people," she bowed and Serenity caught Reilie smiling at her little sister. "I am only saddened my sister Reilie cannot join in this tradition. She has no partner so I will have to carry this honor out alone for our family," Marlina smiled with another bow and Reilie's smile immediately vanished and she sighed. Only her sister would turn a beautiful speech into a dig about her…

Endymion heard Serenity sigh a bit sadly beside him and he let out a breath. He handed his glass to her and Serenity blinked taking it from him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned quietly but he was already stepping out towards the center of the ballroom. Her eyes widened in a bit of horror than she gulped quickly regaining herself. Immediately Martian decorum was rushing through her head. Would they find his actions an insult? Would they declare war? She immediately felt Lunar trying to comfort her before she had a full out panic attack.

"Your majesties," Endymion suddenly said with a deep bow. "Forgive my intrusion but if it pleases you, I happen to know the Martian Tango and would be honored to dance it with Princess Reilie so she may carry out honor for her family,"

Reilie's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her mother perk up beside her.

"It would give us no greater pleasure Prince Endymion. Thank you for this special moment," Queen Martia cooed and than looked at Reilie with excitement. Reilie gulped than quickly descended the throne steps towards her new awaiting partner.

Serenity watched in awe and immediately her panic began to ebb.

*Did I make you panic dear Seren?* Endymion's voice taunted in her head as he shot her an amused look.

"Never cease to be amazed…" Serenity breathed and finished off the rest of his drink. Marlina watched her sister pass her and couldn't hide the look of horror on her face. Finally she realized what she was doing and snapped out of it, smiling as the music began. Endymion took Reilie's hand and the Senshi of Mars stared at him and let out a breath.

"My Prince," Reilie breathed to him and Endymion pulled her close as they began to mimic the steps of her sister beside him. "I am unworthy of your friendship sire," she said into his ear and the words warmed Endymion to his heart.

"How funny. I was thinking the exact same thing," he mused back to her and she let out a small laugh, getting into the traditional dance she had not danced in ages.

Serenity made her way quietly to Queen Martia's side and the Martian Queen quickly grabbed her hand, her eyes never leaving her precious daughters on the dance floor.

"I am humbled by him dear girl. Indeed he has fallen very far from the tree," she breathed and Serenity smiled adoringly at her than smirked a bit catching Endymion upon the dance floor getting quite spirited in the dance.

"He is full of surprises my Queen," Serenity responded and the Queen glanced at her and let out a soft breath.

"I know how Marlina comes off… she isn't as horrible as she seems dear. She has so much growing up left to do," The Queen said a bit forlornly and Serenity tilted her head curiously. "I can be no prouder of two people in my existence than of my girls… and I cannot thank you enough for giving my baby the love and attention she deserves that I could not," Queen Martia's voice cracked a bit and Serenity gripped her hand reassuringly. "I am honored she is yours," Martia breathed and Serenity could only stare at her with a bit of stunned silence.

A loud ruckus of applause tore her from her stupor and she turned to see Endymion bowing to Reilie and she curtsying to him. Than the Martian warrior threw herself into his arms in a hug and Serenity let out a small laugh as she almost knocked the Prince of Earth onto the floor.

"Thank you," she breathed into his ear as her arms tried to crush him in a bear hug. "You have given me back my dignity in front of my sister," Reilie said, her eyes shinning up at him and Endymion smiled with a bow of his head.

"If you could return the same dignity to my General I would be much ablidged," Endymion chuckled and Reilie looked at him like he had lost his mind. Slowly he escorted her from the floor and she shook her head.

"Sire… I must confess first I am unaware of any dignity he possessed to begin with and I am afraid he is putting on a grand show," she said candidly and Endymion took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I can see how you would think that."

"Am I incorrect?" She questioned and Endymion thought on that a moment. His dark blue eyes traveled the room and caught on green that were staring at them observantly.

"I am afraid you have knocked much of the cockiness out of him Princess. Perhaps if you keep working on him he may become someone indeed worthy of your attention," Endymion said honestly and Reilie looked at him a bit stunned.

"Is he not out to hurt me my Prince?" She said with such vulnerability Endymion was alarmed and than suddenly defensive of her.

"If he was… I would be out to kill him," Endymion said strongly as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it chaistly. He caught tears suddenly swim in the warriors eyes and she nodded than turned quickly away in a retreat.

"She is a bit intense isn't she?" A voice said to his left and Endymion glanced that way with trepidation. "I'm a lot less," The young princess of Mars said casually and with one look Endymion was quickly wondering if this ball was over and if he could retreat back to his safe home planet.

She sat quietly in the Martian's palace conservatory. This planet reminded her so much of the Sun it was a bit painful. She came here to escape as it was the only spot on the planet that housed green plants. Reminded her of Earth and she smirked a bit that thought. Her people were now surrounded by such new things and they were indeed thriving.

"As if they would not," A male voice said suddenly and she blinked and straightened, her form having relaxed on a bench as she had run her bare toes in the dewy grass. He pushed past an overgrown shrub and than sat down heavily beside her. "I must explain to you though that when you visit Earth you have to inform me," she cast him a wayward glance than pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I am afraid I do not young Prince. Someone has given me the Royal Seal and I need no one's permission," she teased and Endymion let out a deep breath.

"It is still polite Seren," he snapped at her playfully and Serenity smiled at him genuinely and he was caught in it.

"Sad I did not say hello?" She asked sweetly and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her frame closer.

"Only a little," he whispered against her lips before he tasted them. The kiss was chaste and he looked a little surprised when she pulled away.

"Forgive my forwardness but when I passed your chambers earlier you sounded very much engaged," she hissed playfully and Endymion glanced at her through heavy lids and a sensual smirk.

"Afraid someone had made it to me before you Princess?" He mused and she only returned his stare.

"Perhaps I am snobbish but I try and avoid sloppy seconds," she breathed kindly and he let out a small laugh.

"My Princess trick has worked on you than," he confessed and she raised an eyebrow curiously. "If I tell you a secret you must not tell the rest of the galaxy," he said suddenly and she looked at him a bit chagrinned.

"Me? Not keep a secret?" Her serious face told him she could be trusted with the entire universe and for that he had no doubt.

"The action as you may have heard was not my own. It actually was one of your warriors and my generals. I was hoping it would turn off a certain young Princess to me," he mused and silence was between them for a few seconds until Serenity's musical laugh filled the area and she leaned into him happily.

"I did indeed see her eyeing you," she confirmed and he leaned his head upon hers. "You made a grand impression today Prince. I am almost inclined to say I am proud of you,"  
"Almost," he mused with a chuckle and she nodded.

"Almost," she confirmed. "You should be proud of yourself. Today you have made friends with an entire planet and one of my warriors," she breathed with seriousness and was that a bit of affection towards his actions?

"That is two of your warriors. I will soon have them all and you will fall helplessly behind them," he smirked and she smiled at him.

"Would you win me only to crush me?" She asked honestly and Endymion glanced at her. "I don't think you want my kingdom or my beauty," he shifted and pulled her legs over his, turning them to face one another.

"Well, you would be correct. I do not want your kingdom and though I do enjoy your beauty…" He breathed, gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "I do not wish to possess it to flaunt it for the whole galaxy to see," he mused and she smiled with a bit of relief at him. He doubted she ever heard those words from a man. "You came after me or did you forget so quickly? I am just trying to defend myself against the big bad Princess of the Moon,"  
Her laughter filled the room as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his.

"And as you have challenged me, my manhood is at stake… I must see this out until I am victorious," he breathed against her chin, his arms wrapping around her.

"Best of luck than fair Prince… for I plan on fighting you till the bitter end," she breathed against his lips and he smiled.

"I hope so," he responded quietly before capturing her tempting lips possessively.

She sat quietly in the middle of her room. Her arms wrapped around her legs protectively and wished more than anything she was sharing her quarters again with Minet. It would greave her parents so if she did not use the quarters they had made for her. She rarely saw them but she could tell with every small touch they had taken great care to make a space for her. A space for their lost Princess. Her door creaked silently and she just leaned her chin upon her knees.

"Mars is not here. Please come back later," her voice huffed when suddenly she felt him plop down behind her and press his back against hers. "Ugh… go away," she whined and he leaned his head on hers much to her displeasure.

"These are some impressive rooms Reilie," he breathed with a low whistle and she huffed once more.

"Don't call me that,"  
"Princess," he responded and she groaned and pushed her back against his.

"Don't call me that either," she spat and he sat up. She missed his warmth but was glad he was getting the hint. Suddenly his arms and legs wrapped around her and she let go of her legs and loudly groaned.

"Oh for the love of Aries…" She spat and turned her head to come face to face with his stunning green eyes. "Must you pester me? I seriously could not have been that good in bed it was my first try for crying out loud!" She growled and he smiled adoringly at her.

"Well… you were but that isn't the reason why I pester you," he breathed and her face burned with a bright blush.

"Your Prince informed me he would kill you without hesitation if you hurt me," she snapped and he smiled, gently pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Than I shall work most diligently not to," he mumbled and she turned away from him.

"This is foolish. I do not have a normal destiny. I am a Warrior. I will not marry you or bear your sons and I have no inclination to just give my body to you on a playful whim. Please just give up now and leave me be…" She said with defeat and he felt those words hit straight into his heart. True, he had never thought of a life other than service to his master but meeting her changed that a bit. He had no idea how life would turn out… didn't imagine marriage or children but… he didn't want to let her go either.

"Still do not believe me?" He asked quietly and she glanced at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Why must you torture me? If I tell you that you've won will you leave me?" She asked and he shook his head, gently cupping her face lovingly.

"You won my love. Much as it hurts my ego terribly… you beat me in every way," he whispered and she closed her eyes, a tear trickling down.

"I don't know if I can do this. If I can pretend like they do… pretend this will end happily," she confessed and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I don't know if I can either. I don't know what to do…" He whispered and she took comfort in his confusion. "I just know I don't want to waste you. You have tainted me and everything I once thought was enjoyment… it's nothing compared to being with you," he confessed and she blinked up at him.

"Can I castrate you if you are lying?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'd rather you not… but if I am you have every right too. Just don't expect me to stand still," he mumbled and her soft laughter filled the room. "I love you Reilie… and I don't really know what that means except that it aches when I am not near you. It makes me want to snub your mean sister because she tortures you. Makes me want to kill anyone without hesitation who harms you… I want to protect you," he breathed and she relaxed a bit against him.

"It is not your duty to do so," she countered and she suddenly saw the angish on his face at that.

"I wish it was. If you let it… let it be so," he begged and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I'm sorry I ruined you," she breathed into his ear and he laughed, gently stroking her hair.

"Me too," They both laughed and just clung to each other. Letting their words settle on each other. "Can I kiss you?" His request was meek and she pulled back so their eyes met.

"Only if you do it well," she replied and he smirked, the old Jedite grin appearing and she couldn't stop the twitch from one end of her lips.

"Oh… I will," he grinned than pounced on her, his lips lovingly attaching to hers as he leaned her into the rug. She responded timidly than slowly grew bold as memories of their last moments together came flooding back and she didn't mind them much this time… didn't mind him there either. In fact it was the first time since she was a child that she was on her home world and actually felt comfortable.

"You there," A voice hissed suddenly into the corridor and Jedite stilled in his tracks. "You are one of Earth's generals aren't you?" Her voice continued and Jedite recognized her as the Princess of Mars. "The one who is stalking my sister," she snapped, her face hardened before him and Jedite wished deeply he was not being caught coming out of said sister's room.

"Your highness," He began but she stepped before him and glared him down. Considering she was a good foot shorter than him it just came off as an uncomfortable intrusion into his personal space. Except she was kind of intense and a bit frightening.

"I know what you are up to and if you dare hurt her I will have my armies on you in an instant," she snapped and Jedite gulped a bit looking at her.  
"Forgive me Princess… but I am under the assumption, as is the rest of the galaxy, that you hate your sister. What matter is it to you?" He questioned and honestly… he should have seen that slap coming. She took a step back in alarm at what she had done, her hand stinging with the force she had used.

"It's just…" She began than her voice cracked. "I don't hate Reilie," she breathed quietly. "I'm jealous of her. Jealous my parents miss her so much, that she is so beautiful, so powerful, so everything that I am not… but just because it may look like I detest her it does not mean I won't start a war for her," she spat, her finger pointing at him with warning.

"I am in love with your sister," he suddenly confessed and Marlina's finger faltered a bit and he saw a frown crease her forehead.  
"I don't know much about my sister's destiny… but I was always under the assumption she would not get a happily ever after," she stated quietly with a bit of sadness and Jedite let out a breath. Yes… very common assumption.

"If that were so perhaps she is jealous of you than that you get to have a life, get to fall in love, get to be with your parents…" He countered and Marlina gulped, that knowledge resting on her.

"She has nothing to be jealous of from me," she huffed suddenly and Jedite bowed before her.

"Everyone has something to be jealous of Princess. Perhaps she is most jealous of the love you show everyone else and not to her,"

"You think me a spoiled brat General?" She asked quietly and Jedite just couldn't help himself.

"Indeed. But brattiness can be out grown young Princess. She is in there you know… about to fall asleep. Perhaps you should have a conversation with her. You may find she is quite interesting to talk to," he mumbled, his hand touching the doorknob and Marlina shuffled her feet nervously. "I would think you less of a brat if you did."  
"Honestly General… I don't really care what you think of me," she spat at him though her frame was slowly moving towards the door.

"You will when I become your brother-in-law," he breathed near her ear and she shot him a horrified look that suddenly softened.  
"Would you treat her well?" She asked quietly, her hand upon the door as he opened it.

"Better than any in the galaxy," he responded with a bow of his head and Marlina gulped than let out a breath.

"Fine, but my threat still stands," she huffed than vanished into the room, slamming the door behind her. Jedite grinned a bit than let out a breath. He just got away with a lot in that conversation. Better run while he still can.


End file.
